What I Am
by sailor8t
Summary: Season 4 should have been different. Maybe like this.
1. Chapter 1

Buffy and Her Friends are owned by Joss Whedon and a bunch of suits. I'm altering their realities for fun, not profit, as I own nothing and have the credit report to prove it.

The only major change from canon is that Faith didn't kill anyone except Deputy Mayor Finch.

* * *

* * *

'How do I know if this is the right thing to do?' Buffy wondered. 'The right thing to do for her? She's been happy when I've seen her. And still, she gets this look, like maybe that's not exactly what she wants. Or needs. How am I supposed to know? All I know is that when I see her with Tara, when she talks about Tara, I want to hit something. Will's mine, damn it. I've wanted her since seeing her. And all this time, being friends, best friends, I shoved that away because how could she like me that way? I want to do what's best for her, not just what I want, cause hey, I'm so good with relationships. But it hurts. Maybe I just need a best friend fix. We've been so busy since school started, and even with her living here, I hardly see her. Yeah, pizza and popcorn and bad movies and time with Will.'

Buffy sidestepped and reached out. She staked the vampire who thought he was sneaking up on her, tucked the stake back up her sleeve and kept walking. She was preoccupied with Willow and wrestling with what to do. Summer had been fun. They spent all their time together and in retrospect, Buffy realized how happy she had been and saw a million missed opportunities to tell Willow how she felt.

Her feet carried her automatically through her rounds, and she staked half a dozen vampires with minimal effort. It wasn't until she was at the entrance to the dorm that Buffy realized how long patrol had been. She climbed the stairs quickly, the anticipation of seeing Willow moving her swiftly along.

Buffy paused outside their door. She listened and heard the soft noise of Willow's fingers on the computer keyboard. Even if she wanted to, Buffy couldn't stop the smile that crept across her face. She opened the door slowly and entered their room. "Hey, Will, why're you still up?"

The startled redhead turned to her friend. "Buffy, hey. Is it that late? Silly question, it must be if you're home. Unless you're hurt. You aren't hurt, are you, Buff?"

"No, I'm good. Easy patrol. Didn't even break a sweat." Buffy smiled. She shrugged out of her jacket and walked to her closet to hang it up. "How come you're up?"

"Guess I lost track of time." Willow shut down the computer. She stood and stretched.

Buffy, still smiling, watched the hem of Willow's nightshirt ride up her thighs. "You busy tonight?" she asked, thinking, 'Oh my. Oh yeah. You're too cute, Will. And sexy in that old shirt.'

Willow looked pained. "Um, yeah, I planned something with Tara."

Buffy was pleased by the look on Willow's face, but not her answer. "How about tomorrow? I need some best friend time."

"What's wrong?" Willow looked and sounded concerned.

Buffy laughed. "Nothing's wrong. We never see each other any more. I think a night of movies and junk food and quality best friend time is in order."

Willow, relieved, smiled at Buffy. "Good. Good. Good idea, too. Tomorrow night's good." She sat on her bed. Habit caused her to reach for the alarm to double check that it was properly set. She replaced it on the table and looked at Buffy again. "'Night, Buff."

"'Night, Will." Buffy watched her friend get under the covers and settle on her side. She turned out the lights in the room. She could see fine in the dark. Hear, too. She prepared for bed, listening as Willow fell deeper into sleep. Before getting in her bed, Buffy stood at Willow's bedside and watched her for a few moments.

Willow's face contracted into a grimace, and Buffy bent over her. She kissed Willow's forehead and whispered, "Sweet dreams." As she stood, she saw that Willow's face had relaxed into a small smile. Pleased with herself, Buffy climbed into bed.

* * *

Buffy deliberately made herself scarce late the next afternoon. She didn't want to watch Willow prepare to leave or listen to her talk about Tara. After her last class ended at 4, Buffy walked downtown to her mother's gallery. It was empty when she arrived, and Buffy headed for her mother's office in the back.

Joyce met her. "Buffy! Hi! This is a nice surprise." Joyce hugged Buffy. "Is everything all right?" she asked as she pulled back.

Buffy smiled and returned her mother's embrace. "Hi, Mom. Everything's fine. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Can you come to dinner or are you just passing through?"

"Dinner sounds great." Buffy followed her mother back into her office and dropped her backpack on the floor near the door. "Anything I can do for you here?"

Joyce looked at her daughter quizzically. "Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Everything's peachy, Mom." Buffy raised her right hand. "Honest."

"Okay," Joyce answered doubtfully. "I did get a shipment earlier today that I haven't had a chance to open."

"I'll get it." Buffy volunteered. She went to the storage room. Half a dozen wooden crates of varying sizes were lined against one wall. Buffy took the pry bar from its place on the wall and began opening the crates. When she finished, the crates and packing material were neatly stacked and four statues and two paintings were along the opposite wall.

Buffy returned to her mother's office. "Do you know where you want them?"

Joyce got up from her desk and followed Buffy back to the storage area. Buffy spent the next half hour relocating different pieces of art until her mother was satisfied. When the last piece was placed, Joyce turned to Buffy. "Ready to call it a day?"

"Yeah. And now I remember why I don't visit you at work."

Joyce laughed and put her arm around Buffy's shoulders. "You did a great job. Thanks so much."

"You're welcome. What's for dinner?"

"Your choice," Joyce offered.

"Italian."

"Italian it is." Joyce pulled her purse from a desk drawer. "Will you double check the back door, please?"

"Sure." Buffy left and returned a few moments later. "All locked up," she reported.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Buffy shouldered her pack and followed her mother out the door.

They walked a little more than two blocks to their favorite Italian restaurant. Joyce plied Buffy with questions about school and Slaying while they walked and continued in the restaurant.

After a lull in the conversation between their salads and entrees, Buffy asked, "How do you know whether you should do something?"

"Could you be more specific, dear?"

Buffy looked at the tablecloth. "I have a friend who's in love with her best friend and doesn't know whether she should tell her."

"Of course you should tell Willow you love her, Buffy." Joyce's tone was matter of fact.

Buffy jerked her head up and looked at her mother with her mouth agape. After a few seconds her jaw snapped shut. "Other than my obvious reaction, how did you know I was talking about me?"

Joyce smiled. "Anyone who wants to can see that you two love each other."

"She's dating somebody else."

"Buffy, just talk to her," Joyce told her.

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way?" Buffy asked.

"What if she does?"

Buffy didn't say anything immediately. "You're okay with this?"

Joyce was still smiling. "Yes. After everything else, this is not an issue. I want you to be happy."

"Thanks, Mom."

They talked about lighter things during the rest of dinner. Buffy walked Joyce to her car, and Joyce gave her a ride to the dorm so she could change before going on patrol.

Patrol was much like it had been the night before. Buffy, preoccupied with her thoughts of Willow, went through the cemeteries absentmindedly staking every vampire who got within her reach. She staked two more on her way through the campus.

The dorm room was dark, but Buffy knew Willow was there. She was quiet as she changed into her pajamas. Before getting into her own bed, Buffy knelt beside Willow's. "I'm home," she said softly, as she did each night that Willow was asleep when she returned from patrol. "Sweet dreams." Buffy stroked Willows cheek once, lightly, with the backs of her fingers before getting to her feet. She stood looking down at Willow a moment longer before getting into bed.

Sleep was slow to come. Buffy lay on her back and stared into the shadows. 'Just tell her, just tell her. Sure, Mom, no big. Hey, Will, pass the popcorn and by the way I love you.'Buffy rolled her eyes. 'And what if she doesn't think about me like that? What if she doesn't want to be friends any more? I don't know which is scarier, that she won't love me or she will.'Buffy closed her eyes. She saw Willow on her first day at Sunnydale High. Willow trying to disappear. She might have succeeded in becoming invisible to the Slayer except that she glowed. There was no other word for it, and no one else ever had. But to Buffy, Willow was always brighter than her surroundings, and from the first, Buffy had been drawn to her like iron filings to a magnet. Buffy lay still and let her Willow slide show occupy until she fell asleep.

It felt like a Slayer dream. Vivid and Technicolor and somehow more real than life. _Buffy and Willow were at Buffy's house. It looked different. The furniture was different. There were more photos. The paint was fresh. The house was quiet, like it is in the early, early morning._

_They were in Joyce's bedroom, in Joyce's bed, except that Buffy knew somehow that it was hers now, theirs. They were both sleeping in shorts and t-shirts. Willow was snuggled against her. A baby began to fuss, and Willow stirred a little._

_"It's all right, love, I'll get her," Buffy said quietly and kissed Willow's cheek before untangling herself from the redhead. She got out of bed and went into the room across the hall. A nursery right out of a magazine. And a tiny squalling redhead in a crib. Buffy picked the baby up. "I've got you, Dawn. Be quiet so your mommy can sleep." The noise immediately decreased._

_Buffy carried the baby to the changing table and rained kisses on the tiny face as she got the baby out of the sleeper. She opened the diaper and was assaulted by a foul odor. "P U stinky baby," she sing-songed and began changing the little girl's diaper. She talked quietly as she cleaned her and put on a clean diaper and sleeper. The infant was still fussy, and Buffy chuckled when she picked her up. "Your mommy will have to help you with the rest."_

_They went to the bedroom and got in bed with Willow. She lay the baby between them leaned across her to kiss Willow. "Somebody's hungry," she told Willow when her eyes opened._

_"Mmmm." Willow sat up and picked up Dawn. She looked at the baby, then at Buffy. "That's your nose," she told Buffy, then kissed Dawn's nose. Willow got the baby settled nursing and closed her eyes._

_Buffy watched them, delighted and content. When the baby finished, Willow put her between them and slid back down on the bed. Buffy's hand was all ready rubbing the baby's tiny back when Willow settled. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other._

The blaring alarm clock jerked Buffy back to consciousness. Automatically, she reached over to shut it off. She stared at the ceiling for a few moments before sitting up and swinging her feet off the bed.

Willow was pulling on her robe. "Morning, Buffy."

"Good morning, Willow." Buffy smiled, stood, stretched. She got her robe from the foot of her bed and put it on while Willow got her shower kit. Buffy intentionally waited before following Willow to the shower. She was reeling from the dream. One of the reasons Buffy hesitated to approach Willow was because as a Slayer, Buffy didn't have much of a future. She knew she would fight until something killed her. The oldest slayer lived a few months past her twenty-first birthday. But if this was a Slayer dream, it meant she would live long enough to make a life with Willow. _'_Complete with white picket fence,' she thought wryly.

* * *

Class dragged. No matter how hard Buffy tried to pay attention, her thoughts drifted to Willow, and her dream, and the night ahead. When everyone around her began to get up to leave, Buffy realized she hadn't taken a single note. She sighed, gathered her things, and headed back to their room.

Buffy dropped her backpack near her desk and took the last bottle of water from the refrigerator. Then she checked the drawer they kept junk food in. It was empty. Buffy got her purse and headed to the convenience store to stock them up.

When she returned an hour before dusk, carrying four full bags, Willow was working at her computer. "Hi, Will," Buffy smiled.

Willow looked up, then turned in her chair toward Buffy. "Hi, Buff. What's all that?"

"Stuff for tonight."

"Did you invite Xander or something?" Willow got up and looked in one of the bags.

"No. We were out of everything," Buffy explained.

"Did you get any movies?" Willow pulled things from the bag and handed them to Buffy, who put them in the drawer or the refrigerator.

"Not yet. I thought we'd do a quick patrol and pick them up on the way home." Buffy stuffed the empty bags into the trashcan. "If that's okay with you."

Willow smiled. "Sounds good."

"Okay, we'll head out when it's dark." Buffy flopped on her bed.

Willow returned to the computer. After a few minutes, Buffy came and stood behind her. Nothing on the screen made any sense to her. "What'cha workin' on?"

"Translating one of Giles' texts," Willow answered absently.

"Do you have to baby-sit it?"

"Not really, I guess." Willow looked over her shoulder at Buffy. "You ready to go now?"

"I guess. I feel kinda antsy, nervous energy, you know?" Buffy stepped away from Willow's chair.

"All right," Willow answered and pushed her chair back. She began gathering what she needed to patrol. Buffy hurried to get her jacket and a couple extra stakes.

They didn't patrol as much as wander around and talk. Buffy staked four vampires. Willow staked one. They headed to the video store and picked out four movies. The next stop was the pizza shop, where they got two large pizzas. Then they went back to the dorm.

They changed into pajamas and pushed the beds together on Buffy's side of the room to make it easier to see the TV. The movie festival pig-out began. Eating took first priority. Then they turned their attention to the movies. They had each chosen two without letting the other see her choice.

Willow put her first movie in. When _Bringing Up Baby_ started in black and white, Buffy made a face. Willow poked her. "Trust me, Buffy, you'll love it."

When the movie finished Willow turned to Buffy. "Well?"

"It was good," Buffy conceded. She climbed off the bed and went to the TV. "There will be a brief intermission before the next feature begins," she said with mock solemnity.

"My bladder thanks you." Willow scooted off the bed and headed for the bathroom. Buffy changed the tape and followed.

A few minutes later they were back on the beds sharing a bag of microwave popcorn. When _The Absolutely True Adventures of Two Girls in Love _ended Willow asked Buffy, "Something you want to talk about?"

"Yeah." As much as she wanted to look at Willow Buffy couldn't lift her eyes from the comforter.

Willow waited for Buffy to start.

"I wanted to tell you but I'm afraid," Buffy finally said. She continued to look down.

"Tell me what?" Willow prompted gently.

"Will, I don't want anything to spoil our friendship."

Willow took Buffy's hand. "Buffy, I promise we will always be friends."

Buffy met Willow's eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you, Willow."

Buffy's heart hammered against her ribs while she waited for Willow to answer. The confusion on Willow's face frightened her and for a moment Buffy wished she had left it unsaid.

"I don't understand," Willow said her voice barely above a whisper.

Buffy held Willow's gaze. "I fell in love with you when l saw you by the water fountain the first day of school. I couldn't tell you because it was too much you know? There were enough freaky things going on and I really, really wanted to be your friend. I didn't think you would ever look at me like that. And now you're looking at some other girl and I can't stand it, Will. I love you so much and I want you to be happy. I think we could be happy together." Buffy's speech came to an end. She couldn't read the look on Willow's face.

Willow held on to Buffy's hand while she processed her statements. She was overwhelmed and stammered again, "I don't understand."

Buffy raised their joined hands and kissed the back of Willow's hand. She continued to hold Willow's gaze as she moved closer. Just before touching her lips against Willow's Buffy said, "I love you, Willow."

Buffy kissed her gently. She was about to stop when Willow responded. She pressed her lips more firmly against Buffy's and opened them to let her tongue circle Buffy's lips. Willow untangled their hands and pushed Buffy back. Surprise, gravity, and Willow's body weight conspired against Buffy. She ended up on her back with Willow atop her. Buffy hummed a happy noise and slid her hands under Willow's top and up her back. Buffy shifted to free her calves and elicited a surprised squeak from Willow as Buffy pressed their centers together.

Buffy slid one hand down Willow's back, past the elastic of her panties, and onto the smooth skin of Willow's ass. They both groaned when Buffy pulled Willow against her and rotated her hips.

Buffy stopped their frantic kissing. It felt like Willow felt the same but Buffy needed to be sure. She pulled her hands from Willow's clothes and cupped her face. Willow's bright green eyes blinked open. "Willow, do you love me?" Buffy asked her.

"I love you, Buffy." Willow smiled and repeated it. "I love you so much." Willow pushed toward Buffy's mouth and Buffy let her.

Buffy's fingers played through Willow's hair on the way back to the smooth skin under her pajamas. She wanted to strip the redhead and taste every millimeter of skin. That desire quadrupled when Willow arched her back just enough to grind against Buffy. Buffy pulled her lips from Willow's. "I want you, Willow. Can I have you?"

"Yes." Willow pulled Buffy into another kiss. She slid her fingers down Buffy's neck and chest to the first button on Buffy's top.

Buffy pushed Willow's pants as far down as she could. Her fingertips explored Willow's thighs while she used a foot to push the unneeded fabric away. She swept her hands up Willow's thighs. They both gasped when her fingers trailed through her wetness and along her perineum.

Buffy's next stop was the hem of Willow's top. She was able to pull it up and off with only the briefest interruption of their kiss. Once Willow was naked she sat up. "No fair." She moved off of Buffy. Buffy's eyes stayed glued to her. "Take off your pajamas."

Buffy scrambled to obey. She could smell Willow's arousal and wanted nothing to keep her from it. Her eyes stayed glued on Willow.

"Get up," Willow said quietly. "I want to see you."

Buffy did as Willow asked. She rolled to her feet on the far side of the bed and walked around to Willow. She held her hand out to Willow. Willow took Buffy's hand and led it to her breast. "Beautiful," Buffy said softly. She climbed onto the bed and kneeled in front of Willow. "I love you," Buffy said hoarsely.

Willow leaned forward and kissed Buffy. It began gently but exploded in a supernova of lust. Buffy was never sure exactly what happened after that. It was a blur of skin and whispered promises punctuated by moments of perfect clarity.

When Buffy woke in the early morning Willow's breath was tickling her nipple. Willow surrounded her. They were sticky and smelled funky. Buffy drew a deep breath and kissed the top of Willow's head. For the first time since her destiny called Buffy was happy. '_Content on a cellular level,'_ she smirked and stretched without disturbing Willow.

All of Buffy's restraint disappeared when Willow slid on her thigh. She rolled them over and dragged her tongue down Willow's torso. Buffy knew Willow was awake when Willow's hands tangled in her hair and Willow's hips pushed against her mouth. A low wordless groan accompanied Willow's orgasm.

Buffy kissed her way up Willow's body. She stroked Willow's hair and waited.

Willow smiled and turned to stretch against Buffy before opening her eyes. "Wow," she drawled. "You can wake me up like that whenever you want."

Buffy smiled smugly. She kissed Willow's cheek. "I love you."

Willow caught her before she could pull away and kissed her. "I love you."

They lay looking at each other until their bladders demanded attention. After looking at the clock they decided they were up and took their shower kits along. They showered quickly in separate stalls. Getting dressed afterward took much longer even though their stomachs growled frequently and loudly. The noise drove them to giggles and then out the door.

* * *

Buffy swung their hands as they walked. She was smiling, as she had been since waking. They were headed toward the beach, where they had spent so much of their summer. It was a gorgeous fall day, and Buffy wanted to talk with Willow about the big, important things she had avoided all summer.

The main part of the beach was dotted with blankets and umbrellas. They walked north, just far enough to be alone, before Buffy stopped. She grinned at Willow and threw a towel onto the sand.

They didn't talk. Buffy admired Willow while she tried to order her thoughts. Willow prodded her after a while. "C'mon, Buffy, just tell me whatever it is."

"Am I that transparent?"

"Sometimes. So spill."

"It's all new, Willow, and I want to tell you so much." Buffy turned to face Willow, and smiled. "I want you to know how much I love you." She raised Willow's hand and kissed her knuckles, then lowered their joined hands. "I don't know how long I have, Will, and I want every second I can get with you."

"You're not allowed to die, Buffy," Willow said with determination.

"I'm not planning on it, sweetheart." Buffy leaned over to kiss Willow's cheek. "But we both know there aren't any guarantees. I don't want to leave anything unsaid. I love you, Willow."

"Thank you." Willow kissed Buffy gently. "I love you, too."

Buffy's smile was incandescent. For a few moments, they looked at each other. Buffy inhaled, breaking the spell. "I want to give you something, Will, but I don't know what. All I have is me. You know what I am. Yours."

Willow was speechless. In the past 24 hours Buffy had literally and figuratively bared herself. She leaned toward Buffy. "I'm yours," she answered hoarsely, then began raining kisses onto Buffy's face. "I love you so much," she murmured while the Slayer pulled her onto her lap.

Their kisses slowed until they sat forehead to forehead, palms resting over each other's hearts, breathing in sync.

"Will?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we floating?"

Willow glanced down before answering. "Apparently." She shrugged a little. "Sorry."

"No problem." Buffy smiled at Willow's chagrin. "I was just checking."

Willow drew an uneven breath, breaking their synchronicity. They fell back to the sand. Buffy laughed. "Do it again," she urged Willow.

"Later," Willow promised. "Need sugar now. And caffeine."

"Mochas?"

"Mochas," Willow agreed. She kissed Buffy one more time before sliding off her lap and standing up.

Buffy sprung to her feet and brought the towel with. She shook it carelessly and folded it haphazardly before turning to Willow. "Mochas," she affirmed and swept Willow's hand into her own as they headed back down the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy woke slowly. She inhaled deeply and smiled when she recognized the scent. She nosed the hacker's soft red hair aside. 'Twenty-three shades,' Buffy remembered dreamily and nuzzled Willow's neck.

"Mmmm," Willow answered and pushed back against Buffy.

Buffy slid her hand along Willow's smooth skin up her stomach to cover one of Willow's breasts. Willow turned her head toward Buffy and they engaged in a languorous kiss.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Buffy greeted her beloved.

Without opening her green eyes Willow answered "Morning, darling." She kissed Buffy again before asking, "What time's it?''

Buffy peered past Willow's shoulder. "Seven something."

"But it's Saturday," Willow whined.

Buffy smiled. "You can sleep a while." She lowered her hand to rub Willow's stomach in slow circles.

Willow rolled completely over to face Buffy. "Like you'll let that happen," she smirked.

Teenagers were scattered throughout the first floor of Rupert Giles' apartment. Xander Harris, this week a pizza delivery specialist, rummaged through the Watcher's refrigerator. His girlfriend Anya, an 1,100-year-old former vengeance demon, sat at one end of the sofa playing TV remote roulette. At the other end, William the Bloody, previously one of the scourges of Europe, Asia, and North America, slurped Weetabix and blood from a mug. Willow worked on her laptop at a desk cluttered with papers and open books. The Slayer stood in front of the open weapons chest. She had two knives, one airborne and the other held loosely in her left hand. Giles stood before the bookcase ostensibly searching for an obscure text, but actually nursing a hangover and minor resentment that his home had replaced the Sunnydale High School Library as their second favorite gathering spot.

Buffy, hazel eyes closed, threw first one knife, then the other, into the air and caught it by the blade. She was bored and showing off in the hope that Willow would look at her. Without opening her eyes, Buffy knew that Willow was engrossed in whatever project Giles had asked her to complete.

A knock on the door drew Giles across the room. To avoid the bright light he stepped back with the opening door.

Buffy reacted first. The familiar scent raised the hair on her forearms. Her surprise, both at recognizing the visitor and who it was, caused her to miss the knife. It dropped point first into the floor and vibrated. That noise caught Willow's attention and she turned in her seat to tease her best friend but froze in mid-spin. Her eyes fixed on the diminutive figure in the doorway. "Oz," she choked out.

The werewolf crossed the threshold, his eyes fixed on Willow. "Hi."

Willow's eyes were wide. Xander stepped between them and greeted the musician. ''Oz!

Long time no see. When'd you get back?"

"Pretty much now." With effort, Oz shifted his gaze to Xander.

"Hate to go all grandma but..." Xander stepped forward, offering his hand. "You don't write, you don't call."

Oz accepted Xander's handshake with a shrug at his comment.

"You back or what?" Xander asked.

Oz turned his gaze back to Willow. "Depends," He answered laconically.

"I have to go do that thing," Buffy said in a rush, and pushed past Oz. Willow watched her go.

* * *

They talked and talked. Oz told story after story about his travels. Willow listened with part of her attention. The rest was waiting for Buffy to come home.

"I wanna show you something outside," Oz said.

"Sure," Willow answered distractedly. They went out into the cool night air. Oz pointed at the full moon. Even so, it took Willow a moment to piece it together. "I'm so happy for you," she said sincerely, and hugged him briefly.

"I did it for you," Oz said quietly.

"I wish you had done it for yourself," Willow answered. She pulled away.

Oz looked at her curiously. "I did it so we can be together."

"Um, about that," Willow began. She took a deep breath, and words began tumbling out. "It's not that I don't like you, cause I do, but I don't feel the same way about you that you feel about me and."

"Xander," Oz spat.

"Oh no, not Xander. No siree. Things are different, Oz."

"I can wait," he offered.

"Wait for what?"

"For you to be ready."

"No, no, no being ready. No waiting. I'm not the same girl you left behind."

"Willow, we can work it out."

"No, Oz, we can't." She paused. "I'm sorry. Really, really sorry, and." Willow stopped again and looked at Oz. "Are you okay?"

"Run," he growled.

"Oh." Willow's eyes got wide. She turned sprinted. "Buffy!" she screamed as she headed for the dorm.

After a long run and hours of ferocious slaying, Buffy headed back toward campus. She stopped a block from their dorm and paced a square of sidewalk, muttering to herself. "Trust Willow. She'll tell him. They're friends, like Xander. I can deal." She straightened her back and turned back toward the dorm. She had taken only a few steps when she heard Willow's panicked yell. Buffy broke into a run, and her Slayer sense took over. She put on speed and had the dorm in sight in a few seconds.

What she saw alarmed her and infuriated the Slayer. Willow was being chased by something. Buffy ran it down and leapt, throwing it roughly to the ground. 'Werewolf,' she thought, immediately followed by, 'Oz.' She stopped thinking and worked toward subduing her prey. She smashed her fist into his head, knocking him backward. As she advanced, he got his paws under him and made a hasty getaway.

Buffy watched for a few seconds, then turned toward the dorm. She followed Willow's scent to their room and let herself in. Willow was sitting on the bed. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she worked the prayer wheel Oz brought her. "Did he hurt you?" Buffy demanded, her voice harsher than she intended.

Willow looked up at her and shook her head.

Buffy took the few steps to stand directly in front of Willow. "I'm sorry," she said in a gentler tone as she stood before her girlfriend.

"He, he," Willow started, then sucked in a whistling breath. "He," she said again, as Buffy pulled her close. Willow threw her arms around her girlfriend's waist and pressed her face into Buffy's stomach.

"Shhh, Will, it's okay." Buffy stroked Willow's hair. She pushed her anger at Oz away and concentrated on the redhead. "I'll talk to him in the morning."

Buffy let Willow cry while she slowly maneuvered them down onto Willow's bed. Willow clung to Buffy, and Buffy kept her voice as soft and even as her caresses, until Willow fell into an exhausted sleep.

Willow woke when Buffy sat up just before dawn. "I'm coming," she said in a scratchy voice.

Buffy looked at her, saw Willow's resolve face, and nodded. They were still dressed from the night before, and only needed jackets. Buffy chose a hooded pullover sweatshirt from high school. Willow wore Buffy's leather jacket. They leaned against Oz's zebra striped van as the sky lightened, and for two hours after sunrise. Willow's unease grew to full-blown panic.

"Buffy, what if those soldiers got him? The ones Spike talks about."

Just then, Buffy got a whiff of Oz's scent. "No such luck," she answered sourly.

Oz stopped when he saw them waiting. He was wearing too big jeans and loose black t-shirt he had borrowed from the Laundromat. "Hey," he greeted them nervously.

Buffy glared at him, and Willow squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry," he started.

Buffy stopped him. "Don't, Oz. You never intend to hurt her. Go. Don't come back."

Oz looked down while she talked. When she finished, he looked past Buffy to Willow. "I'm sorry," he said again.

Willow nodded, but didn't say anything. Her fingers convulsed around Buffy's, and Buffy forced herself to remain still. She wanted to destroy him, and only the memory of graduation and the knowledge that Willow would be more upset by his death stopped her.

Oz opened the driver's door and climbed into the seat. The girls took a step back, then another when he closed the door. They watched him drive away, and when he was gone, Buffy said, "Willow, please let go for a second."

"Huh? Oh," Willow looked down, and loosened her grip on Buffy's hand.

Buffy untangled their fingers and looked at her hand. She plainly saw the imprint of Willow's fingers. "Ow," she said softly.

Willow took Buffy's hand, gently this time. "C'mon, big baby. We'll get you some ice."

"You left marks," Buffy complained with a grin.

"Don't even think it," Willow warned. She pulled Buffy into the dorm lobby and pulled the door shut with a click behind them, then did the same with the next set of doors.

She fussed over Buffy when they reached their room, but couldn't be persuaded to miss class. Willow kissed her one last time, and said, "See you in Psych," before running out the door.

It was always hard to concentrate in Psych. Willow sat beside her, and Buffy always paid attention first to Willow, then to her surroundings. Today, Buffy could clearly smell her lover's scent. Willow hadn't time for a shower this morning, or even to change out of yesterday's clothes. Buffy closed her eyes for a moment, and time seemed to slip.

_She and Willow were making out in front of the class. Buffy was laid on the lectern like it was an altar, and Willow's face floated over hers. In the background was some sing-songy voice, and it took Buffy a moment to place it. Recognizing a child's voice, she dismissed it as unimportant as Willow leaned down to kiss her._

_When the kiss didn't come, Buffy opened her eyes. Some thing, cadaverous and grinning, offered her something red and slippery and Buffy knew_ it was Willow's heart.

She jerked back to consciousness as the bell rang. "Just tell me I didn't snore," she asked Willow.

"Very discreet," Willow grinned at her. "Minimal drooling." She leaned close to Buffy. "Very cute," she reported in a low voice.

"Hi, Buffy, hi, Willow."

Willow froze at the voice. She was close to Buffy, 'too close for friends,' her panicked brain added. Buffy's arm around her waist ended the panic.

"Hi, Riley," Buffy answered the TA in the bored tone of a girl used to turning down dates.

"My fraternity is having a party this weekend, if you want to stop by. I'd really like it if you came," Riley said to Buffy with his best smile. "Both of you."

"Thanks, Riley. We'll think about it," Buffy replied and turned back to Willow. "You ready?"

"Uh huh."

Buffy let her hand slide down onto Willow's butt as they crossed the room. Riley, watching, heard Willow's protest, but Buffy's hand stayed where it was.

Buffy reached out and turned down the volume on Willow's clock radio. She waited for the luminous green eyes she adored to open.

Willow's first sight on waking was Buffy, and she smiled sleepily before sliding her hand through Buffy's soft blond hair and pulling the Slayer into flirtatious good morning kiss. "Love you, baby," she said softly before her brow furrowed. She tried to repeat herself.

Buffy drew away and asked, "What?" The same perplexed look appeared on her face when no sound came out. Then she rolled her eyes and mouthed "Giles" at her girlfriend, who nodded vigorously in reply. Buffy didn't move immediately. She rested her hand against Willow's face and looked at her with all the affection she could muster. When Willow's frown relaxed, Buffy kissed her gently.

* * *

The first thing Willow wrote on her whiteboard was _I should have thought of this_.

Buffy snorted. None of her friends had any knack for making money. Willow or Giles usually paid for things. Willow always had cash and had two platinum charge cards in her own name when Buffy met her. Buffy received an allowance plus the guilt money and shopping sprees her father sprang for. Xander got fired weekly, and his ex-demon girlfriend was always broke, too.

They met Xander in the last block before Giles' apartment building, and the three of them made their way to the Watcher's home.

Research turned up nothing, and late in the afternoon, Giles sent them all on their way. There wasn't really anything they could do. Buffy and Willow returned to their dorm, where Willow restarted her search spiders. Buffy made her promise to stay in and keep the door locked.

Buffy was exhausted when she returned. The streets were full of angry people, and she had broken up dozens of fights. She had seen Riley doing the same, as well as a couple other guys she was sure she recognized from on campus. Willow was still up, sitting cross-legged on the chair in front of her desk. She got up quickly so they could embrace. Buffy put her jacket in the closet and sat beside Willow on the bed. Willow immediately handed her one of the whiteboards.

_Nothing new. How was patrol?_

_No demons. Lots of really agitated people._

_We'll figure it out._

Buffy nodded and pantomimed sleep. They changed into pajamas and turned off the lights. Willow left the computer running.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, they knew more. Giles hijacked one of the unused lecture halls and showed them what he had learned. Anya munched popcorn in the third row and poked Xander whenever he helped himself. Buffy and Willow sat in the first row and paid attention to Giles. When the Watcher explained that screaming was necessary all eyes turned to Xander. He tried to look indignantly offended and shrugged when he couldn't carry it off. The group broke up soon after.

Buffy walked Willow back to their dorm. It was close to sunset and Buffy again cautioned her girlfriend to stay in and keep the door locked. They shared a kiss before Buffy headed out into the darkness. Willow locked the door behind her and settled in front of her computer.

Frantic hammering on nearby doors pulled Willow from her Internet reverie. She got up and went to the door. Willow turned the lock quietly, waiting as the noise grew nearer. When it hit her door, she opened it to see Tara, breathing heavily, her features contorted with fear. Willow pulled the girl into the room and slammed the deadbolt shut. They both turned and began pulling on Buffy's desk and bookcase unit. It wouldn't budge, and Willow tried to use magic to relocate it. Tara, seeing what she was doing, slipped her hand into Willow's and nodded at the furniture.

Willow tried again to move the desk, and was startled by the speed at which it blocked the door. She heard noise from the other side, but it soon abated. Willow untangled their hands and picked up the whiteboard on her bed.

_Why did you come here?_

_I thought we could do a spell to give everyone back their voices_, Tara wrote in neat script.

_Won't work. It's not that kind of thing_, Willow scrawled.

_What are they?_ Tara wrote in the last bit of clear space.

Willow sighed at the question and cleared the board with her sleeve. _Demons_, she wrote.

_How do we get rid of them?_

_Working on it_. Tara raised an eyebrow at the answer, and Willow shrugged.

Tara took the board and wrote, _Now what?_

_We wait_, Willow answered.

* * *

It didn't take long for Buffy to find one of the bizarre straitjacketed things on its own. She stealthily followed it, and mentally smacked herself when it arrived at yet another of Sunnydale's decrepit, abandoned buildings, complete with a clock tower.

There were more of the creepy monkey things inside, and she began working her way through them, looking when she could for the box Giles had described. Buffy didn't realize that anyone had followed her until she rolled out of a throw and came up, crossbow cocked. She stopped before firing and looked at Riley Finn with considerable confusion. He stared back, the oversized tazer pointed at Buffy. The moment passed as the battle resumed.

Riley wasn't as helpful as she would have liked. He took forever to follow her quickly gestured directions at the box. When he smashed it, Buffy saw the voices escaping, and began screaming. It took a moment for her voice to return, but when it did, she was wailing.

The Gentlemen and their goons exploded with a sticky pop that scattered gooey green demon innards everywhere. Buffy lowered her gaze and shook her head forlornly at yet another ruined outfit. She glanced at Riley to make sure he was uninjured, then turned and sprinted toward the dorm.

When Buffy couldn't get past the barricaded door, she slipped back outside and dexterously climbed up to their second floor window. She was startled to see someone other than Willow in their room. Buffy rapped on the window harder than she intended and put her hand through the glass.

The noise got Willow's attention, and she hurried to open the window to let Buffy in. She fussed over the Slayer's small injuries, oblivious to both the mess of Buffy's clothes and Tara, who still sat on the bed. After Willow assured herself that Buffy was unhurt, she remembered her manners. "Buffy, this is Tara. From the Wicca group. Tara, this is my, um, girlfriend, Buffy."

Buffy looked at Tara suspiciously, and Tara lowered her head to escape her gaze. "N-n-n-n-nice t-t-t-to m-m-meet you," Tara stammered.

"Nice to finally meet you," Buffy answered, although her tone made it clear she wasn't pleased. She turned her attention back to Willow. "I need to get out of this mess and try to shampoo demo, uh, wash my hair." She shrugged off her jacket and Willow caught it.

While the redhead put the jacket in a trashcan, Buffy effortlessly returned her desk to its original location. Tara's eyes widened at her actions, but she quickly stood and moved toward the door. "S-s-s-see you la-later," she told Willow and slipped out the door.

"What was she doing here? And how did you move my desk?" Buffy asked while she unlaced her boots.

"She wanted to help. With a spell or something. She was being chased by the Gentlemen, and nobody else opened their door, so I pulled her in here when she knocked. We moved the desk. With magic. It was incredible, Buffy. I couldn't do it, and then Tara helped and it flew! Well, it didn't actually fly, it just moved really fast and it kept them out. And you, too." While she talked, Willow took each article of clothing from Buffy as she stripped. "How did you stop them?"

"It was gross. Their heads exploded when I screamed." Buffy left her underwear and bra on, and went to the closet. She pulled out an old, not quite tattered robe, and put it on. "I'll probably be a while getting demon guts out of my hair." She shuddered. "I don't care how he does it, but Giles is going to have to get me a clothing allowance."


	4. Chapter 4

As Tara hoped, Buffy didn't see her sitting in the common room at Stevenson Hall's entrance. Once Buffy passed, Tara got up and scurried toward the stairs. She knocked on the door to Willow and Buffy's room.

Willow opened the door and stepped back, gesturing for Tara to enter. She passed Willow and sat tentatively on Buffy's bed. Willow sat across from her.

"We n-need to t-talk," Tara said.

Willow nodded. For once, she waited for Tara to begin.

"What happened last night?" Tara asked slowly so she wouldn't stutter.

''I want to tell you, Tara, but I can't."

"You said they were d-demons."

"Yeah well," Willow waffled, "I may have been a bit overzealous with my description."

"Okay," Tara said slowly frowning at Willow. "What about Bu-Buffy? I thought w-w-we w-w-w-were," Tara's stutter brought her to a frustrated stop. She drew a deep breath and tried to begin again, but choked on the words. She knew what was coming next.

Willow surprised her. "It just happened, Tara. I didn't have any idea Buffy felt that way about me. She was the unrequited love I told you about. I think you're the reason she told me how she feels. I wasn't messing around or trying to hurt you. Everything happened so fast and I was going to tell you next time we saw each other but last night was so weird and I couldn't think of a way to say it. I want us to be friends, but if you can't I understand."

"How can we be friends if you k-keep everything a big se-se-se-secret?"

"It's not a big secret, just a lot of little ones," Willow pleaded. "They aren't mine to share. I know it sounds stupid but I promise I'll tell you when I can."

"One week," Tara said deliberately.

"Okay," Willow agreed.

Tara stood up and moved to the door. "S-see you l-later," she said and let herself out.

Willow stayed where she was. Her mind worked furiously to find a way to keep Tara's friendship.

* * *

Riley was waiting outside Stevenson Hall. He called, "Buffy," when he saw the petite blonde come out the door.

She approached him warily. "Hi."

"Hi. Um I thought we could talk about last night."

"Nothing to talk about." She turned to leave.

Riley put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. Before he knew what happened he was on the ground, visibly wincing. In the few moments it took him to sit up she was gone.

He was waiting again when she returned from class. "I'm sorry," he began. "I'm not trying to upset you or anything but I really think we need to talk."

"Fine," she said grudgingly and gestured for him to follow her.

The common room was empty but she led him to a corner seat anyway. "So talk," she ordered when they were seated.

"Last night," he began, "you didn't have any weapons. You took out way more of those things than I did. Today you're walking around like nothing happened and I can barely move."

"You should have stayed out of the way instead of playing soldier or whatever you were doing.''

"You don't even have a bruise."

"If you have a point, get to it." Buffy was tired of the conversation. She had a paper due the next day, and the Gentlemen had taken up the time she had planned for research.

"What are you?"

Buffy looked at Riley like he was mentally deficient. "I'm a lot of things, Riley, and none of them are your concern." She stood up and walked away quickly.

Riley wanted to follow her, but knew he couldn't keep up. As he watched her move away, he decided to try once more to talk to Buffy. Despite her rudeness, he was still awed by how easily she handled the HSTs. He hadn't given a truthful account of that night to his superiors. He, too, had been covered in demon guts, but reported it as a random encounter.

That morning, he had limped back to the clock tower. Except for shards of glass and wood, and the damage done in the fight, it was clean. Riley wondered whether it was the work of scavenging demons or the tiny blonde or the National Guard patrolmen who had pulled out at dawn.

* * *

Buffy was glad to find Willow in their room. The missing window pane was covered with cardboard, and Xander had promised to fix it over the weekend. Willow stood to greet her, and they held each other in the center of the room. Buffy buried her face in Willow's neck and inhaled deeply. Riley was wrong; there were bruises, and her back ached from being smashed into the door jamb, but all that was forgotten in Willow's presence.

Willow was worried about the conversation they had to have. She tried to put that aside and asked, "Nap?"

"Wish I could, but my paper's due tomorrow."

"It's on your desk."

"Thank you." Buffy raised her head to kiss Willow's cheek, then kissed her again, closer to her coral lips.

Willow's features relaxed a little under Buffy's reassurance. She stepped back toward her bed, pulling Buffy along. Buffy didn't resist, and soon they were face to face on one pillow on Willow's bed.

"Riley's been bothering me," Buffy told Willow.

Her brows came together again. "How?"

Buffy smoothed her thumb across Willow's eyebrows. "He wants to talk about the demons. I told you he was all in camo, right?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Those guys were everywhere. And they all couldn't be with the Guard, because they left," Buffy thought aloud.

"What exactly did he want to talk about?" Willow shifted against Buffy and worked her hands onto the bare skin of her lover's waist.

"Why he's all achy and I don't have a mark."

"Tara wanted to know the same thing."

Buffy's brow furrowed this time, and Willow leaned forward to kiss it away. "I want to tell her, Buffy. She's really powerful. She wants to help. She"

"She wants you," Buffy interrupted.

"She knows I'm yours." Willow stretched against Buffy and bared her throat.

Buffy rolled Willow onto her back while she began a garland of small nips at one collarbone. It was the beginning of a wanton afternoon that continued into the evening. They fell asleep in the dark, Willow lying mostly on Buffy. Buffy made certain Willow was near the wall. Buffy pulled the blanket up over them and released a contented sigh before falling into sleep.

* * *

As they prepared for the following day, both realized that nothing had been decided. There wasn't really time to talk in the morning, and they would be apart until that afternoon, when Psych was again on their schedules. They shared a kiss before leaving their room, and held hands until the last second when Buffy left Willow in front of a lecture hall.

The day was uneventful, and Buffy was glad to take the seat next to Willow. Riley was absent, she noticed as she settled in for Dr. Maggie Walsh's lecture. Buffy relaxed a little and took notes. The class went by as usual, but before they could leave, Dr. Walsh called, "Miss Summers, a word, please?"

Buffy recognized the tone and rolled her eyes before turning back. "Ma'am?"

Willow waited, even after Dr. Walsh looked at her pointedly and said, "Alone, please."

Buffy nodded, and Willow reluctantly headed for the nearest exit. She waited in the hall, marking the time on her watch. After five minutes, she pulled the door open enough to see that the classroom was empty. She was pushed aside by incoming students, and stood, puzzled, just to the right of one door. When the influx of students slowed, she returned to the hallway, and walked completely around the amphitheatre twice before heading back to their room.

Buffy wasn't there, and Willow wondered where she had gone. As dinnertime passed, the phone remained silent, and Willow waited in their room. She knew calling the police was futile; despite the new administration, Buffy's old files remained in their cabinets. Willow had erased Buffy from their computer systems long ago, and had since deleted all reference to the Scoobies, replacing their names with John and Jane Doe and their personal information with unknown. She had also scrambled the file reference numbers to make it harder to find the paper records, which would soon be archived for storage.

She called Giles, who thought it was too soon to worry. Buffy, he said, was quite capable of taking care of herself. Willow waited on Buffy's bed, wrapped around her pillow. She fell asleep early the next morning, and woke just before dawn, but Buffy still had not appeared. Willow called Giles again, and again he said Buffy could take care of herself.

Willow forced herself to go to classes. They could not distract her from worrying about Buffy, and at the end of the day, twenty-four hours since she had last seen the Slayer, Willow called Tara for help.

When Tara arrived, Willow nervously told Tara about Buffy from the day they first met. She controlled her emotions until the end, and betrayed her worry for her lover with tears that fell unnoticed while she told Tara how Buffy had simply disappeared.

Tara comforted Willow and offered a location spell when she was calmer. They discussed the spell in detail. Tara went through a picnic basket of small bottles and tins looking for ingredients while Willow turned back the sheets looking for a few castoff hairs from Buffy.

The spell seemed to work and that confounded both of them. It showed Buffy exactly where Willow had last seen her. Tara apologized to Willow, who shrugged it off and thanked Tara for her time.

"Wh-what about the T.A.?" Tara asked while helping Willow clear up the remains of their spell.

"Riley?"

"You s-s-said B-Buffy wa-was w-w-worried ab-bout him."

"I don't know," Willow mused. "I guess it can't hurt to ask." She looked in her notebook for the syllabus. Riley's number was listed at the bottom. She called it, and was surprised when he answered.

Willow identified herself and professed the need for additional tutoring. Riley agreed to meet her at the library after dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Willow tried to study while she waited for Riley at a table on the third floor. 'The Spanish advance into the New World left in its wake,' she began, then sighed and looked toward the door.

Riley was precisely on time. At 7 p.m., he appeared in the doorway. He saw Willow and came to sit beside her at the table without hesitation.

After they performed the niceties, Willow got directly to the point. "Have you seen Buffy?"

"Not since, um, day before yesterday. I was hoping to see her after class, but I, uh, had the flu."

"Uh huh." Willow poked his side. "Two cracked ribs or three?"

Riley jerked with pain and glared at the tiny redhead. "Four," he hissed.

"You're one of those soldiers. Doing experiments on vampires."

"Not just vampires. All of the HSTs. Seeing how they work."

"Including Slayers." It was a statement, not a question.

Riley's look changed to confusion. "What are slayers?"

She looked at him with disgust. "Slayer comma, the. Look it up." She slammed the book closed and got to her feet. "If you have anything to do with her being gone," she began ominously, then stomped off.

He looked at her retreating back with a frown. He was on sick duty until his ribs mended, and he hadn't been down in the Hole since the night he fought with Buffy. And now Buffy was missing. Riley got to his feet and loped toward the elevators. He collided with a blonde girl on the way, and Willow was gone when he reached the lobby.

He trailed the redhead to her dorm, surprised to find himself knocking at the door for the first time. Riley was aware that the girl from the library followed him here, but he excused her as another dorm resident. Willow opened the door the second time he knocked, and let him in without saying anything.

Riley stood nervously in the center of the room. "Buffy's gone?" he asked.

"Dr. Walsh asked her to stay after class. I waited outside, and she never came out. When I looked in, the room was empty."

"Oh." He frowned again. "What's a slayer?"

"In each generation," Willow quoted Giles speech.

"You're kidding."

"You're part of a secret government organization that puts chips in vampires' heads to cause them severe pain if they even think about harming a living being and you think I'm making up a Chosen One?" Willow glared at Riley again.

"It makes as much sense as anything else," he finally conceded. "I'll see what I can find out."

"Thank you."

* * *

Buffy's head ached, and opening her eyes was a huge mistake. She closed them again, and tried to remember how she had gotten into this condition. It was much like she had felt the morning after Cave Buffy's appearance. There had been no beer this time, and Willow was nowhere near her. 'Where is Willow?' she wondered, and risked opening one eye just a bit. MISTAKE! her brain screamed as she shut it again. The milliseconds it took seemed a lifetime, and the pain crescendoed until she collapsed into darkness again.

* * *

Willow tried to not let her desperation show as she met with Xander at Giles'. They infuriated her, both of them, pointing out that it wasn't as if Buffy hadn't run away before when under stress. She wanted to scream at them that it was different now, but swallowed her anger and sadly said goodnight to her friends. She walked back toward her dorm, and knew it was no mistake when she met Riley on the way.

"Buffy's in a lot of trouble," he said softly and handed her a book.

She nodded. "C'mon, we'll talk."

In the common room, Tara jumped up to greet Willow. She was wary of Riley, who was stiff and formal, partly from his bandaged ribs and partly from training.

"Maybe we should talk here," Riley suggested. "I'm pretty sure your room is bugged," he added quietly.

Willow opened the book Riley had given her, and Tara read along.

"They haven't really hurt her yet. They're just studying her," Riley said defensively.

"Are there cameras?" Willow asked.

"Everywhere."

"I need a computer," Willow said. She was all ready mapping her way through the networks and subnets to reach the one beneath her feet.

"My room," Tara volunteered, and they followed her silently to the next dorm.

Willow worked silently on the computer. Tara sat on her bed in embarrassed silence. She was uncertain what to think of Riley's presence. He seemed like a good guy, but she wasn't sure. From time to time she glanced at him, standing at parade rest at her door. Then she looked at Willow, haloed in the desk light. She sighed and moved further down the bed. She gestured for Riley to take a seat.

He did, gratefully. He was still quite sore from his fight, though the bruises were greenish and fading. He, too, watched Willow work, and understood a little what drew beautiful young women to her.

"It's gonna be a while, guys," Willow said without looking away from the screen or slowing the movement of her fingers on the keyboard. "No need to stare."

"S-sorry," Tara said softly.

Riley shrugged and turned his attention to the walls of Tara's room. It was quite different from his, and Buffy and Willow's, and pretty much every room he had ever been in. His sisters' rooms were girly and bright. It took a long time to look at everything, and when he finished, he looked speculatively at Tara, who refused to look back but blushed all the same.

The room stayed silent except for Willow's fingers on the keyboard. What took so long was finding a way in that wouldn't trigger security logs. Riley left. "Curfew," he explained apologetically. Tara fell asleep, and still Willow worked. When she reached her destination, the bank of cameras showing all the cells, Willow swore softly. Buffy was in one cell. Faith was in the next. In the hallway between them was Dr. Maggie Walsh. She minimized the feed and broke the connection long enough to call Xander and Giles to summon them to Tara's room.

By the time they arrived, Tara was awake. She stood behind Willow and watched the screen, but yielded her spot to Xander, then to Giles, who left in a hurry to begin making the many phone calls it would take to free both Slayers to the appropriate keepers. Xander kept saying, "I don't believe it."

"Xander, stop," Willow demanded. She was terrified for Buffy and had no idea how they would get her out. She wasn't sure that the Watchers' Council could secure the Slayers' freedom, or that the Council wouldn't take both of them.

Three sharp raps on the door drew their attention from the computer screen. Willow minimized what they were looking at while Tara opened the door. It was Riley again, and she let him in silently.

Willow stood up for the first time in hours and looked up at him. "If you aren't here to help, you need to leave now."

"I'm here to help," he answered.

She studied him a moment longer, then nodded her acceptance. "This is Xander." Willow gestured toward her longtime friend. "Xander, this is Riley."

They shook hands, and Willow returned to the computer. She brought the camera display up again. In the time she had been gone, both Slayers had been removed from their bright, white cubes. "Shit," she said softly, then turned back to look at Riley. "Where would they take them?"

"Testing," he answered softly. "Those cameras aren't part of the network. They record to a mainframe and the researchers log in and view the files separately." He wanted to comfort Willow, but didn't know how, even if her friends would let him near.

"How do we get them out?" Willow asked.

"What them? I thought we were talking about Buffy." Riley's confusion was genuine.

"There's another Slayer there with her." Xander spoke up.

"But you said there was only one," Riley looked at Willow.

"It's a long story," Xander volunteered.

Riley looked speculatively at him, then shrugged. "It might be easier to get two out than one, especially if they're different from the others."

"You have a plan?" Willow asked hopefully.

"Not yet," Riley answered. "There's a lot of things to go over first. Then we'll plan."

"What things?" Willow asked.

"What tools we have. What options are available."

"What do you need now?"

"A place to work mostly," Riley said. "We can't use my room. We shouldn't use yours."

"You can work here," Tara offered.

"I need a reason to be coming here," Riley said.

Willow and Tara looked at each other and snickered. Xander suggested, "Tara could be your new girlfriend."

The witches broke into open laughter.

"What?" Xander demanded.

"Nothing" Willow told him when she regained control. She didn't look at Tara when she asked her "You still in?"

"Yeah" Tara said. She looked at Riley with a grin. He nodded at her.

"Ok," Willow began. "We have us. And Giles. He can get pretty much anything we need. Computers aren't a problem." She looked at Riley.

"They're being kept underground. Top secret classified bunker and research facility. I can get in but I don't know if anyone else can go with me. They work around the clock so we can move at odd hours.'' Riley said.

"How many entrances and exits are there?" Xander asked. "What kind of ID do you show to get in?"

''Three exits two entrances. Biometric at the main entrance. Keycard at the other. That one's kinda hidden."

"Uniforms? Weapons? Inside security?'' Xander peppered Riley with questions.

"BDUs or lab coat depending on classification. There's an armory but weapons are discouraged in the lab. Once you're in access is by keycard. There are cameras everywhere. They're monitored in a control room."

Within an hour they had a plan to get in, get the Slayers, and get out.


	6. Chapter 6

It was ridiculously easy to get in to the Initiative. Riley used his swipe on the external entrance, and the others followed him in. Tara and Xander, like Riley, were dressed in camouflage; Willow wore a lab jacket over khakis and a blue shirt. She carried a clipboard and tried to look official.

Riley led them through the maze of the facility to the holding area. Dozens of cells lined a concrete walkway. The glass fronts showed the utilitarian interiors. Smooth white walls, twenty-foot ceilings, bunks and commodes of stainless steel.

Buffy and Faith were in the last two cells on the right. Riley opened Buffy's cell first. Willow entered before anyone else. It took all her self-control to continue to play her part. She checked Buffy briefly, and blanched at how bad she looked. Both eyes were swollen shut, and she didn't respond to Willow's attempts to wake her. Riley stepped in with a syringe. He ignored Willow's glare and injected Buffy's thigh through what was left of the jeans she still wore. Buffy didn't react immediately but after a few seconds she moaned, "No more."

"On your feet," Riley barked.

Willow, watched, amazed, as Buffy struggled to her feet. Riley stepped forward and put restraints on her. "Procedure," he said quietly to Willow. "If we don't use these, they'll know something's up."

Riley left Xander and Willow with Buffy and went to the next cell. He repeated his actions on Faith, and prodded her into the hallway, where Willow and Xander tried not to act like Buffy's friends. Riley lined them up. He took point, with Faith behind him. Tara was next, then Buffy and Willow, with Xander bringing up the rear. Their exit was more nerve wracking than their entrance, partly because they couldn't move quickly. The Slayers, drugged and shackled, shuffled along with their heads down, and the others could move no faster.

As soon as they emerged from the shrubs hiding the secondary entrance to the facility, they had to scramble to hide in nearby undergrowth. They lay on the damp ground for half an hour, until Riley was sure that all of the units in the field had returned. He wondered why they were coming in early, and pushed that away to concentrate on the problem at hand. He removed the manacles from both Slayers while they waited for Xander to return with a car.

They heard him coming in his dad's beater well before they saw the headlights. Getting everyone into the car was easier than expected. It was a dinosaur from the days of cheap gas, and the seats were huge. Buffy and Faith were still out of it, and Willow cradled Buffy against her and said every prayer she knew. Faith lolled against Tara, who thought that Willow had left quite a bit out of the story she told.

Xander drove them to the Rosenberg home. Willow's parents, as usual, were absent, and it had more space than anyplace else they could go. Once they had Buffy settled on Willow's bed and Faith in the guest room, Xander called Giles. He got the machine, and hung up without leaving a message.

Xander returned to Willow's room. He got her attention and she came out into the hall, where she could see and hear Buffy.

"No answer at Giles'," Xander reported. "I guess he'll turn up, but what do we do with Faith?"

"She'll have to stay here until we figure something out." Willow kept her eyes on Buffy. "See if Riley has any handcuffs or anything so she stays out of trouble until we decide what to do."

"Faith looks pretty beat up, Will. I don't think we have to worry about her for a while." He put his hand on Willow's shoulder. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, Xander." Willow sighed.

Xander squeezed her shoulder gently. "She'll be okay, Willow."

"I know. The waiting's just hard."

"I'll check on you later. Yell if you need anything."

Willow looked up at him. "Thanks."

He nodded and left the room. Willow turned her attention back to Buffy. She wanted to cry, and bit her lip. She held Buffy's hand and waited. It took far less time than it seemed for the Slayer to crack open one eye. She saw her lover haloed in the light of her desk lamp, and thought she was dreaming again. She closed her eye, then risked opening both. Prepared for disappointment, she tried to pull away from Willow's grasp.

"Buffy?" Willow said softly.

"Are you real?" Buffy asked hoarsely.

"Yes, my love, " Willow leaned over and kissed her forehead. Buffy's eyes closed again, and Willow saw the tears leaking from them. She left the chair and sat on the side of the bed, stroking Buffy's hair with her free hand. "It's all right, sweetheart," she crooned.

Buffy stayed frozen in place. She was physically, emotionally, and mentally exhausted. She couldn't believe Willow was really there. Even the redhead's scent could be memory or wishful thinking. Buffy didn't care which it was as long as the lights stayed low and she was left alone. Her body would heal with time; she felt the warm flush of its beginning, and fell into that familiar darkness again.

The next time she woke, Willow was still sitting beside her on the mattress. "Will?" Buffy croaked.

Willow looked at her. She couldn't hide her worry. Buffy had been asleep, motionless except for slow, heavy breathing, for 11 hours. Willow had never known Buffy to sleep that long. "I'm here, Buffy," she answered.

"Where are we?"

"My parents'," Willow said. "Can you sit up?"

Buffy tried, and succeeded, but it exhausted her again. Willow offered a glass with a straw, and Buffy eagerly sucked down cool water. "Thanks," she said while Willow put the empty glass on the bedside table. Buffy yawned hugely. "Sleep now," she said, and slid back into the sheets.

This time, she slept normally, snoring and twitching, and Willow felt she could risk leaving for a few moments to check on her friends in the next room. She met Tara in the hallway. "How's Faith?"

"Still sleeping," Tara reported. "Buffy?"

"Sleeping," Willow said. "Thanks for doing this," she said after a few moments of silence.

"You're welcome," Tara answered absently.

"Okay," Willow said, nodding. "I'm going back."

Tara nodded, and when Willow turned, Tara went back into the bedroom and returned to the chair from which she had been watching Faith.

Buffy woke again six hours later. She stretched before opening her eyes, and sat up, looking around, when she realized she was alone in bed. She was swinging her feet to the floor when Willow said, "I'm here, Buffy."

Willow took the few steps from the chair in which she had been reading to the bedside. Buffy met her, and pulled her into a crushing hug. "I knew you'd come," she said.

Willow, relieved, held onto Buffy with all her strength. They stayed like that for several minutes before Buffy pulled back enough to see Willow. "Any chance I could get something to eat?"

"Sure. You want to shower now or later?"

"Now, please," Buffy answered, then kissed Willow's cheek. "Thank you."

Willow nodded and let Buffy go.

She met Tara in the hall again. "Faith's waking up."

"Okay," Willow said slowly. "I'll talk to her. Could you fix them something to eat?"

"Sure."

"Xander can help you find what you need. And whatever you fix, make a lot."

"Okay," Tara answered, and headed toward the stairs.

Willow drew a deep breath and went into the guest room. Faith was sitting up in the bed. She didn't look surprised to see Willow, and said calmly, "Red."

"Faith," Willow answered, and stopped a few feet from the bed. "Truce?"

Faith nodded.

"Are you hungry?" Willow asked.

"Starved. Plus, I really need a shower."

"Tara's fixing something. The shower's there." Willow pointed at one of the doors. "I'll get you some sweats to put on."

Faith nodded again, and Willow left. She returned shortly with sweatpants, a shirt, and socks. Faith was sitting on the bedside.

"You okay?" Willow asked.

"Five by five."

Willow nodded, and put the clothes on the chair Tara had been using. She still didn't trust Faith enough to get within her reach. "See you downstairs," she said while backing away.

The tension in the dining room was almost palpable. Tara had emptied the refrigerator, and the Slayers made appreciative noises while they ate. While they were eating, the doorbell rang, and Xander let Riley in.

They sat around the table silently while the Slayers finished everything Tara prepared. When they pushed their empty plates away, there was an awkward silence. Willow broke it. "What did they do?"

"It's more a question of what didn't they do." Buffy answered. "They have all this stuff, Will." Buffy shuddered. "And they're making super monsters. Putting parts of different demons together."

Faith pushed away from the table. "I'm not sticking around to see what else they come up with."

"Just sit tight for now, Faith," Xander said. "Every cop in Sunnydale is looking for you."

"Fuck," Faith swore, and slumped into the chair. She glared at Buffy. "I'd be long gone if it wasn't for you."

"I'm not stopping you," Buffy answered in an overly sweet tone.

"Cut it out," Willow said sharply. She turned to Buffy. "What do you mean, super monsters?"

"What I said, Will. They're taking pieces of different demons and putting them together. They were testing them out on us. There's one they keep talking about, that wasn't done, and they were really looking forward to turning him loose on us."

"Adam," Faith said in a low voice. They all looked at her. "That's what they called it. And I definitely don't want to see it."

"I think we have to," Buffy said. She looked directly at Faith. "You in?"

"Do I have a choice?" Faith asked sarcastically.

"Sure," Buffy answered. "You can go directly to jail, do not pass go, do not collect 200 dollars."

"Why should I trust you?" Faith glared at Buffy.

"You're here aren't you? They could have called the Council, or the police, or left you there, but they didn't." Buffy softened her tone. "Everybody made mistakes, Faith. Don't make another one."

Faith sighed hugely. "I'm gonna regret this later."

"Probably," Buffy agreed. She turned to Willow. "We need to go in there again."

"Um, no. And no again," Willow answered.

"I second her no, and raise a no way," Xander added.

Buffy ignored them and looked at Riley. "What's 314?"

"Classified," he answered. "I don't know."

"Can you find out? If they're cooking up something bigger than Adam, we need to know."

"I'll try." Riley paused. "Professor Walsh is really mad that you're gone. She wants somebody's head."

"She can get one from her spare parts closet," Faith cracked.

Buffy snickered, but the others just stared at Faith.

"What? You guys aren't the only ones allowed to laugh in fate's general direction, you know," Faith said. "And how about some introductions? I'm Faith. You are?" she asked, pointing at Tara.

"T-t-t-tara Maclay," she stammered, silently cursing her inarticulateness. Faith looked her over for a moment, and Tara surprised herself by keeping the Slayer's gaze. "Thanks for the grub, Blondie."

"Y-you're welcome."

Faith nodded, then looked at Riley. "You."

"Riley Finn."

"You one of those soldiers?"

He nodded.

"Why're you here?" Faith demanded.

"Willow asked me to help."

Faith shrugged. "Heard worse reasons." She yawned without covering her mouth, and stretched. "Dibs on the TV," she said, and pushed her chair away from the table. She left the room without saying anything more.

Tara got up and began clearing the table. Xander and Willow hurried to help her, but Tara sent Willow back in to sit with Buffy. She and Riley were talking in low voices, and continued. Buffy reached without looking for Willow's hand, and how tightly she held it was the only sign of stress to show.


	7. Chapter 7

It was late afternoon before Riley walked with Tara back to the UCSD campus. She let him hold her hand after he reminded her they were supposed to be a couple. He talked most of the way, and she tried to listen. Tara even let Riley give her a quick kiss on the cheek before he left her in front of her dorm.

She went up to her room. There was a note taped to the door, and she pulled it off before going inside. Tara recognized the handwriting and frowned. She didn't want to read the contents, but did, and sat down heavily on the bed. She bit her lip, then got up and went into action, stuffing her backpack with a couple changes of clothes. She left within minutes and walked quickly back to Willow's house.

Faith answered the door, and smiled at Tara as she stepped back to let her in. "Hey, Blondie, back so soon?"

Tara nodded as she came in. "Hi, F-f-faith." She was intimidated by Faith's reputation; and wondered why this person seemed so little like the one Willow described. "Wh-where's W-w-w-willow?"

"Upstairs with B," Faith answered as she closed the door. "Xander left right after you did."

"Oh."

"Something wrong?"

"No," Tara answered, frowning.

"You're a lousy liar, Blondie."

"M-my name's Tara."

Faith grinned. "I know." She flopped on the sofa and looked Tara up and down.

Tara dropped her backpack by the door and looked toward the stairs.

"I wouldn't go up there right now," Faith told her.

"Oh?"

"They're a little busy." Faith grinned again. "C'mon and watch TV with me. B'll get hungry and they'll be down soon."

Tara sat in one of the chairs, and Faith turned the TV on again. She spun through the channels until she hit the Cartoon Network. "Bugs Bunny, cool." Faith looked at Tara. "Okay with you?"

Tara nodded, and Faith turned her attention back to the TV for a few minutes. Tara studied her, until Faith looked at her.

"Somethin' crawlin' on me?"

"Wh-wha-what? No." Tara looked away.

Faith rolled her eyes and lowered the volume of the cartoon. "So why're you starin' at me?"

"Did you really ki-ki-kill someone?"

"Yeah," Faith answered.

"Did you mean to?" Tara asked.

Surprise washed over Faith's face. "No."

Tara wondered again how much Willow had told her was true. The girl in front of her was nothing like the one Willow described, except for the bravado. Faith held her gaze, looking for something that she apparently found.

"You're not like them," Faith said.

"Like who?"

"Whoever you're running from. And them." Faith jabbed one finger toward the stairs. "Self-righteous and uptight, for starters."

"I'm not r-running," Tara protested.

"Uh huh. You rushed back here without GI Joe because you couldn't wait to see me again," Faith answered sarcastically.

"Y-y-yes. A-a-a-and n-n-no."

"Which is it?" Faith rolled off the couch and went to Tara's chair. She stared down at Tara.

Tara stared back for a few seconds, then turned away.

"Look at me," Faith demanded. When Tara did, Faith asked, "Why did you come back?"

"To h-hi-hi-hide."

"From what?" Faith's tone was gentler, and she lowered herself to Tara's eye level.

"My family," Tara whispered.

* * *

Buffy and Willow lay face to face on Willow's bed. They shared a pillow, and talked quietly. Buffy described for Willow all that had happened. While she described the regular demons and constructs she had seen and fought alone, as well as with Faith, Buffy's eyes were focused on the wall over Willow's shoulder. Willow was focused on her. She stroked Buffy's hair while the Slayer talked and talked and talked, and did her best not to cry or interrupt. When Buffy finished, Willow pulled her close and held her tightly. Buffy wrapped herself around Willow. "I missed you so much," she said, her voice showing emotion for the first time.

Willow answered, "I was so worried."

"No worries, Will." Buffy lifted her head to look Willow in the eye. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," Willow murmured, and kissed Buffy briefly. "What do we do about Faith?"

"I don't know," Buffy said. "She woke up different. She helped me a lot, Will, and she was there longer. Buffy's eyes wandered from Willow's again. "We should try Giles again."

"Xander's on his way over there now."

"Good." Buffy smiled at her girlfriend. "Tara came back. Wonder why?"

Willow shrugged. "Maybe she forgot something."

"Whatever." Buffy yawned. "I'm still really tired."

"No patrol for you tonight," Willow said.

"We'll see," Buffy answered. "Don't let me sleep too long."

Willow was content for a while to watch Buffy sleep. Then her brain kicked in and she began to analyze what had happened. Before long, the mental exertion made her fidgety, and she left their bed rather than risk waking her girlfriend.

"Hey, Red," Faith said without looking away from the television.

"Faith. Hi, Tara, what's up?"

"M-m-m-my f-family's in t-t-t-t-town."

"Oh." Willow tried to recall what Tara had said about her family, and realized she hadn't said anything. From the anxiety level indicated by Tara's stutter, she wasn't happy to see them.

"C-c-can I s-s-stay here until they l-l-leave?"

"Sure. No problem. Anything you need from your room?"

Tara shook her head. "Th-thanks."

The door opened and Faith jumped up. She relaxed when she saw Xander, but tensed again when Giles came in behind him.

"Faith," Giles greeted her warily. "How are you?"

"Five by five, G-man."

Giles nodded. "Where's Buffy?" he asked.

"Here," she answered from the stairs.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, reaching Willow's side. Buffy put her arm around Willow's waist.

"I haven't been able to reach the Council, but I see it wasn't necessary."

"Fine with me," Faith, Buffy, and Willow said at the same time.

Xander came in from the dining room with two chairs. While he and Giles placed them and sat, Buffy and Willow forced Faith to the end of the sofa. Once seated, Giles looked around. Only then did he notice Tara. "Excuse me, I don't recognize you."

Willow popped up for a second, but didn't go anywhere because Buffy tethered her by holding her hand. "Rupert Giles, Tara Maclay. Tara, this is Giles. He's Buffy's Watcher. Giles, Tara's a witch. Her mother was, and her grandmother is, too."

They exchanged nice to meet yous, and everyone sat silently for a moment. Giles removed his glasses and nodded first at Faith. "Tell me how you came to be here."

"I woke up in the hospital," she started, and glared for a moment at Buffy. The air became briefly charged, until Faith looked away. "It was easy to walk away from there. I went back to my old place to get my gear, and figure out what to do. Next thing I know, everybody's voice is gone, and these really ugly guys are gliding around. What was that about?"

"Later," Buffy said. "Keep going."

Faith rolled her eyes at the tone, but did as Buffy said. "I was laying low until I could get into the Mayor's office and get something he left for me. I got bored and went out patrolling one night." She looked at Buffy again. "You're slacking off, B. I staked like, a dozen vampires in the first cemetery. I got three more in the next, and wham, I go down. It was the worst feeling ever, getting hit with that stun gun they use. I couldn't move or anything. Next thing I know, I wake up in a white box and I'm a lab rat. They did all kinds of tests." Faith shuddered. "Then B's there, too, and they ratcheted up the tests. Made 'em harder. More demons. Bionic demons. Man, that place was demon central. Way more demons in there than you'd think a town this small could have."

"Giles, there were dozens of cells and most of them had more than one demon in them. Plus all the soldiers," Buffy said. "That place is huge."

Giles nodded at Buffy and turned to Faith. "Continue, please."

"Red and Blondie and the boys busted us out. I woke up here, and I'll be going as soon as I can."

"Going where?"

"Away from here," Faith answered defiantly. "What do you care as long as I stay outta your hair?"

"You have a destiny," Giles began.

"All it ever brought me is misery. Me and B are gonna get even all, and them I'm leavin'. Period." Faith looked at Buffy for confirmation. "Right?"

Buffy agreed with a nod and, "Yeah."

"I can see your mind is made up." Giles polished his glasses furiously.

"Damn straight." Faith slouched back into the sofa, then sat forward again. "I'm not doin' research, either," she announced before throwing herself back into the cushions.

"Fine," Giles said. He carefully folded his handkerchief and put it away. He looked at Buffy. "What happened to you?

"I'm still not sure," Buffy answered. "I was going to talk to Professor Walsh, and her back was to me. When she turned around, she sprayed something in my face. They kept pumping all kinds of stuff into us after that."

Giles waited for Buffy to continue, but she didn't. "Very well, then," he said. "I suggest you both stay indoors tonight, and we will formulate a plan tomorrow, when everyone is rested." Giles stood up. The others looked at him, watching silently as he left.

After the door closed, Willow asked, "Is it just me, or is Giles acting weird?"

"Weird for Giles," Xander answered. He looked over his shoulder at the mantel clock. "I gotta go, too, or I'll be late for work. See you later."

Faith leaned forward off the couch and grabbed the TV remote. She turned the set on, and was happy to see Scooby-Doo was on. Willow and Buffy left the room, and Faith stretched out on the couch. Tara stayed in the chair, looking toward the set but not seeing it, as she puzzled over all she had just seen.


	8. Chapter 8

At a commercial break, Faith muted the set and turned her attention again to Tara. "Yo, Blondie, you cookin' tonight, or what?"

Faith's voice pulled Tara from her thoughts. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked.

Faith rolled her eyes and asked again, "You fixing dinner or what?"

"Um, I could, I guess." Tara pushed herself out of the chair, relieved to have a task, and something to think about other than her relatives and her impending birthday.

Faith trailed Tara to the kitchen. "I saw some chicken in the freezer," she said helpfully.

"Okay," Tara answered absently.

Faith retrieved the gallon bag of chicken from the freezer and put it on the counter. "What else?"

"What is there?" Tara took the bag of chicken to the microwave and set it to defrost.

"All kinds of stuff." Faith held the freezer door open.

Tara obligingly went to the freezer. She recalled Willow's instruction from the morning to fix plenty of food, and pulled out another bag of chicken and two bags of frozen vegetables. Faith closed the freezer door. Tara put the goods on the counter and reached up to open a cabinet.

"What'cha looking for?" Faith asked.

"Just checking," Tara told her, and went from cabinet to cabinet. From one cabinet, she got rice; from another, two cans of tomatoes. She found the spices over the stove, and baking goods next to it. When the microwave beeped, she asked Faith, "Would you please take that b-bag out and put the other in?"

"Sure," Faith answered, and moved to do Tara's bidding.

"In the sink," Tara said, before Faith asked her where to put the first bag of chicken.

"What now?" Faith asked her.

"P-pots. And a tray to cook the chicken on."

Faith explored the lower cabinets until she found what Tara asked for, and set them on the stove.

"Thanks." Tara smiled at Faith. "I don't really n-need any help but company is good."

"Okay," Faith smiled back, and took a seat at the far side of the table so she could watch Tara without interfering. She watched Tara silently for a while, then asked, "How'd you meet Red?"

"W-w-wicca group meeting." Tara combined the rice and crushed tomatoes, and added seasoning.

"Red's still messin' with the mojo, huh?"

Tara nodded and moved the rice onto a burner. Then she prepared the vegetables and chicken for the oven. That done, she looked through the cabinets again until she found a cake mix. Faith jumped to find a pan, and while Tara mixed the batter, she greased and floured the pan. Tara handed Faith the beaters, then poured the batter into the pan. It went into the oven, too, and Tara set the timer. When she went to the sink to start cleaning up, Faith bumped her aside. "Your turn to sit."

Tara smiled at Faith. She was surprised by the small kindness, finding it completely at odds with everything Willow had told her about the younger Slayer. "Thanks," she said, and moved to the chair Faith had vacated.

"Least I can do." Faith washed the few things Tara had used and put them in the dish rack, then turned to Tara. She pulled out the chair next to Tara and sat down. "What's the deal with your family?"

Tara started to stutter before she even formulated an answer.

Faith put a hand on her shoulder. "I'd tell you they can't be any worse than mine," she said in a low voice, "but I've seen lots worse. They hit you?"

Tara nodded. She stared at the table.

"And that was the easy part, right?" Faith's voice was still low.

Tara nodded again.

"Lemme guess, they're comin' to take you home."

Again, Tara nodded.

"Why?"

"They s-s-s-say I'll t-tu-turn into a d-d-d-demon on my b-b-b-bu-birthday."

"Oh, please." Faith rolled her eyes in disgust and patted Tara's shoulder. "When's your birthday?"

"T-t-t-to-to-tomorrow."

"Then we'll know soon, won't we?"

Tara kept her head down as she nodded again. Then she lifted her head and looked at Faith. "I-if I am, w-wi-will you k-k-kill me?"

"No, I won't kill you," Faith said indignantly. "Unless you go all end-of-the-world on me," she added. Then she grinned at Tara. "If I kill you, who's gonna cook?"

Tara smiled despite herself.

Faith smiled back. "What'cha want for your birthday?"

"You d-don't," Tara began.

Faith gestured as she interrupted. "Just answer the question, Blondie."

"Tara."

Faith grinned cockily. "I know your name. And you still haven't answered my question."

"I don't know," Tara said after a few moments.

"You must want something," Faith persisted.

"I w-want it to be over." Tara got up to check on the rice. She stirred the contents and replaced the lid. She turned to Faith. "I'm r-ready for more c-ca-car-cartoons."

"Sure," Faith answered, and followed Tara into the living room.

Buffy and Willow were camped on the couch. The TV was still showing cartoons, but they weren't paying attention. Willow was reading and stroking Buffy's hair. Buffy, eyes closed, laid with her head in Willow's lap.

Faith let Tara sit in the chair, then debated sitting on Buffy's feet, She decided not to antagonize Buffy and sat on the floor near Tara's chair. At a commercial break, Tara got up again, and headed to the kitchen. Faith followed her, and stayed out of Tara's way as she stirred the rice and checked the progress of the rest. Satisfied, she turned to Faith and asked, "Will you h-help set the table?"

"Sure," Faith answered, and began hunting for the things they needed. A few minutes later the table was set, and Faith returned to the kitchen, where Tara was removing the cake from the oven. She set it aside to cool while Faith took her seat at the far side of the table. She watched Tara work, and didn't move until Tara asked her to carry the plate of chicken to the dining room table and get the Buffy and Willow.

Dinner was quiet, except for compliments to Tara, and when they finished eating, Buffy and Willow began cleaning up while Faith and Tara went into the back yard to sit in the twilight.

Buffy took a dripping plate from Willow's hand and transferred it to the dish drainer. "You haven't said anything about how you got us out of there," she said as casually as she could.

"We had help." Willow handed Buffy another plate.

"Who? Or what? And just how?" Buffy waited for the next plate.

"Riley."

"Riley?" Buffy's voice got louder.

"Yeah."

"Will, Riley's got to be the reason they got me."

"What?" Willow's voice went up this time, She turned to Buffy, the dishes forgotten.

"I told you, he fought the Gentlemen with me. No one else saw me."

"You don't know that, Buffy. Remember, Faith said, they nabbed her in a graveyard. They could have been watching you, or maybe Faith told them about you," Willow pointed out.

"Maybe," Buffy said doubtfully.

Willow returned to the dishes.

"Tell me the rest," Buffy urged.

"Riley snuck us in. He and Xander and Tara were soldiers, and I was a scientist. I had a lab coat and everything."

Buffy arched an eyebrow. When she took the next plate from Willow, but said nothing.

"Riley opened your cells and put shackles on you and we just walked out like it was no big deal. Xander got his folks' car and we brought you here." Willow shrugged and rinsed the pot the rice cooked in. She handed it to Buffy.

"Wow." Buffy said. "You just walked right in, they didn't check your ID or anything?"

"Yup."

"So we could get in again," Buffy said thoughtfully.

"No, Buffy, you aren't going back there." Willow again turned away from the dishes and pointed at her chin with a soapy finger. "See? Resolve face. You are not going back there."

Buffy chuckled and grinned. She leaned over and pecked Willow's lips. "You're so cute."

"I'm serious."

"I know."

"Promise me, Buffy."

"Will, you know I can't do that. It's my job, remember? Kill demons and save the world."

"Promise me you won't go looking for trouble."

"We don't have to look, sweetheart. Trouble always finds us." Buffy stepped forward and pulled Willow into a hug. "I promise I'll be careful."

Willow squeezed Buffy tightly. Buffy held her for a long time. They both remembered what they were doing at the same time. They shared a brief kiss before separating, and went back to cleaning up after dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

A young man with dirty blond hair and a scraggly brown beard stood at the door of Tara's dorm room. He frowned. The note was gone, but Tara wasn't opening the door if she was even in there. He wouldn't put it past her to hide. She did that frequently, to avoid being corrected.

While he pondered what to do, Riley approached Tara's door. "Oh, hi," he said to the stranger. "You looking for Tara?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "Tomorrow's my baby sister's birthday."

Riley nodded, then offered his hand. "Riley Finn."

"Don Maclay. Pleased to meet'cha."

"Same here. Tara not home?" Riley asked.

"Apparently not. I left her a note earlier, so she should be expecting me. Our dad's downstairs, waiting in the truck."

Riley nodded. "I'm sure she'll be back soon, if she knew you were coming."

"She better."

"It was nice to meet you," Riley said, and turned to go.

"Same here." Donnie slouched against the doorjamb.

Two hours later, Riley returned. Donnie was still there. "Still not back, huh?" Riley asked.

"Not yet."

"I know where she might be."

"Where?"

"At a friend's," Riley said. "It isn't far, if you want to come with me."

"Cool," Donnie said. "There's room in the truck."

"Okay." Riley headed for the exit.

Two introductions and 14 minutes later, the Maclay camper stopped in front of the Rosenberg house. Everyone piled out and followed Riley to the door.

Buffy opened the door and let them in. Riley made introductions, and Buffy left to get Tara.

A few minutes later, all four women filed into the living room. The Maclays stood in the foyer. Riley stood near them, but obviously was not part of the group.

"Hello, Tara," Donald Maclay Sr. said calmly.

"H-h-h-h-h-hello, F-f-f-father." Tara looked at the floor.

"We're here to take you home."

"No," Tara said softly, without raising her eyes.

"Tara, you know what happens tomorrow. You need to be where you'll be safe. You need to be with your family."

"No," she repeated. It felt like the only word she could get out.

"I understand how you feel, but we agreed this is for the best," the elder Maclay said.

Donnie stepped out of the pack. He moved toward Tara. "You're comin' home," he said in a low voice.

His father put a hand on Donnie's shoulder. "We'll give you time to get your things and say goodbye to your friends, but we're leaving in the morning."

Tara raised her eyes and looked her father in the eye. "I'm n-n-n-not g-g-going." She added, almost as an afterthought, "Sir."

Donnie shook off his father's hand and stalked to within a foot of Tara. "You come with us now, or I swear I'll beat you down."

"And I swear by your full and manly beard that you'll die trying," Faith said. Her pleasant tone was completely at odds with her threat.

"That your girlfriend, Tara? She gonna fight your battles? I always knew you were a dyke."

Willow spoke up. "Okay, that's enough. You need to leave now." She glared at Donnie.

He laughed. "Another girlfriend, Tare? I didn't think you had it in you. C'mon, we're leaving." He reached for Tara. She took half a step back, but he grabbed her upper arm anyway, and squeezed as hard as he could.

Tara winced, and that was the final straw for Faith. "Let her go," she said in a calm tone that Buffy recognized.

Donnie ignored her, and Faith grasped the wrist above the hand that was gripping Tara. Faith began to squeeze, until Donnie yelped and released Tara. Faith kept her hold on him and walked him backwards two steps, until Tara was beyond his reach. "She said no, macho man." Faith released Donnie with a small shove, and he stumbled into his father, who caught him awkwardly, then restrained him while he glared at Faith.

"Tara, we'll be back in the morning." He turned for the door, taking his son with him.

The young woman who came in with them lingered a moment. She looked balefully at Tara. "You always thought you were better than us, but you aren't," Beth hissed before turning and following the Maclays out the door.

Riley tried to go, too, but Buffy's voice stopped him. "Riley, we need to talk."

He sighed, and closed the door behind the Maclays. He turned toward Buffy, but it was Faith who was in his face.

"Are you profoundly stupid, or what?" she snarled.

Riley tried to defend himself. "They're her family."

"We're hiding here, soldier boy. That means you don't bring people by, no matter who they say they are." Faith turned on her heel and returned to Tara, still standing with her eyes on the floor. "You okay, Blondie?" she asked softly.

Tara nodded, but didn't look up. She rubbed her arm where her brother grabbed her. She could still feel his fingers digging into her, and was glad that her sleeve prevented him from touching her skin.

"Kitchen," Buffy barked at Riley, and turned to leave the room, dragging Willow with her. Riley followed, taking a wide berth around Faith and Tara.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Riley apologized as he passed Tara, but she didn't acknowledge him.

Once they were seated at the table, Buffy said to Riley, "Are you sure they recruited you from Special Ops?"

"Sorry," he said contritely.

"Whatever. Did you have a reason to come here, or was it just to torture Tara?"

"I was trying to help," he said defensively.

"I know," Buffy said. "That's why I'm not kicking your butt."

"I brought these," Riley offered, pulling three floppy disks from his shirt pocket. "There's more, but this is all I could get now."

Willow took the disks from him. "What are they?

"I don't know, exactly, but they're about 314." Riley looked at Buffy. "Professor Walsh is really pissed. She's been all over the computer and security guys about why all their equipment failed while you were getting out."

Willow smiled and raised her hand. "That was me."

"I figured," Riley said.

"Go, Will," Buffy said. She leaned over and bussed Willow's cheek.

"I'm still on curfew," Riley said. "So I better go. I just wanted to get those to you." He stood up. "See you tomorrow."

"We won't be here," Willow said. "I'll call you tomorrow. Or maybe Xander will."

Riley nodded. "Is there another way out? I really don't want to go by Faith again."

"Uh huh." Willow got up, and led Riley to the patio door. She returned to the table. Buffy grabbed her and pulled her into her lap before Willow could retake her seat.

"I see the wheels turning, Will. What'cha thinking?"

"I'm curious about the disks. And Tara's family. And where we're going next." Willow pushed some loose hairs behind Buffy's ear. "And what's going on in there."

"They're talking. Well, mostly Faith's talking, but I can't make out what she's saying."

"Let me know when they're done," Willow started.

From the doorway, Faith asked, "When who's done what?"

Willow looked up at her. "When you and Tara are done talking, cause we have some stuff we have to talk about, all four of us."

"C'mon, then," Faith said, and turned around.

When Buffy and Willow got to the living room, Tara was sitting in the chair. Faith was perched on its arm. Buffy and Willow weren't seated on the couch when Faith said, "So, spill, Red."

Willow ignored her until she and Buffy were comfortable. "Riley brought these." Willow displayed the disks.

"That'll keep you busy for a while," Faith observed.

"Not long, I hope," Willow said.

"C'mon, Red, I know there's more."

"Yeah, well," Willow looked at Tara. "We can't stay here."

"I'll go," Tara said quietly.

"No, we'll all go," Willow said. "I just don't know where."

"I still have the apartment," Faith volunteered. "And there's Fang's place, right?"

"Angel's place is probably better," Buffy thought out loud. "It's closer to campus."

"Plus it's clean and the electric is on," Faith said. "I checked it out the night before those freaky GI Joe guys got me."

"Angel's it is, then" Buffy announced. "It's probably better if we go tonight," she added, and stood up. "C'mon, Faith, let's get our stuff."

"I don't have any stuff, " Faith protested as Buffy pulled her from beside Tara. "Leggo, B."

"I will," Buffy said, and pushed Faith in front of her on the steps, leaving Faith no choice but to climb the staircase.

Willow watched for a second, then moved to the end of the sofa closest to Tara. "You okay?" she asked gently.

"Just peachy," Tara answered bitterly.

"You're not going back there," Willow said. "I don't know what they did to you before, Tara, but we won't let them do it any more."

Tara lifted her eyes for the first time. "Y-y-you ca-can't stop th-them."

"Sure, we can," Willow said. "We all ready did. And when they come here looking for you tomorrow, we won't be here."

"They won't give up."

"I'm sure we can persuade them. I mean, hello, two Slayers and a witch on your side." Willow lowered her voice. "And it's probably good that one of them is psycho."

"I heard that," Faith bellowed from the second floor.

Tara smiled a tiny smile at Faith's interjection.

"I promise," Willow said. "You're not going back there. Okay?"

Tara nodded.

"I'm going to get my stuff, and we'll head over to the mansion."

Tara's eyes widened. "M-m-mansion?" she asked.

"It's huge," Willow grinned. Then she yelled up the stairs, "Buffy, call Angel and let him know we're going to be staying at his place."

"All ready did." Buffy's voice followed Faith down the stairs, and she appeared seconds later. "We should stop by the dorm and get clothes and stuff. Oh, and mom's, to get weapons."

"Yeah, I'll need my computer," Willow said.

"I need to get some stuff from the apartment," Faith said. "Weapons and stuff. And another set of leathers." She looked down at Willow's sweatpants, then at Willow. "They're comfy and everything, Red, but they just aren't me."

"You're welcome, Faith." Willow said, too sweetly, and turned to Buffy. "I need to get one thing, and I'll be ready." She went upstairs quickly, and was back in less than five minutes.

Willow herded everyone toward the patio door Riley had exited through, turning out lights behind them. She noticed that Faith had Tara's backpack, but other than that, everyone was empty-handed. Willow made sure the door latch locked behind them, and took Buffy's hand as they snuck through backyards to Revello Drive.


	10. Chapter 10

They entered the Summers house through the back door. The kitchen light was on, and as soon as she opened the door, Buffy called, "Mom?"

Joyce appeared in the kitchen as Willow was closing the door. "Buffy! This is a surprise."

Buffy met Joyce halfway through the kitchen. She was glad for the comfort of the hug Joyce enfolded her in. When they separated, Joyce opened her arms to Willow, who went willingly for a hug. Buffy's mother had been there when her own hadn't.

When the hugs were finished, Buffy asked, "You remember Faith, right?"

"Hello, Faith," Joyce said pleasantly.

"Hi, Mrs. S," Faith answered.

"That's our friend, Tara Maclay. Tara, this is my mom, Joyce Summers," Buffy introduced them.

Tara smiled and gave a small wave.

"Tara, it's nice to meet you." Joyce turned back to Buffy. "Are you hungry?"

"No, Mom, we're good. We just need some stuff I left here."

"Oh. Slayer stuff. Got it." Joyce moved out of the walkway so Buffy could get by. She addressed the rest of the group. "Can I get you anything? A drink?"

"No, we're okay," Willow answered. She turned to Faith. "Could you give Buffy a hand?"

"Sure, Red," Faith answered, and left the kitchen.

Willow kept her voice low. "If anybody comes around asking for us, you haven't seen us."

"Are you girls in trouble?"

"No more than usual," Willow answered. "It's a long story, and we don't have time, and you usually don't want to know what we're doing anyway."

"True," Joyce agreed. "When things settle down a little, you and Buffy should come for dinner."

"We'd love to." Willow smiled at Joyce. "I'm sorry Buffy hasn't been around more."

"Oh, don't apologize. I understand you're busy. The house is just so quiet without you and Xander around all the time. How is Xander anyway?"

"He's fine. I'll tell him you asked for him."

"Thanks. You sure you don't want a drink or something?" Joyce asked. When Willow shook her head, Joyce turned to Tara. "How about you, Tara?"

"N-n-no, thanks," Tara answered.

Buffy appeared in the doorway with a bag slung over one shoulder. Faith was behind her. She, too, had a duffel bag. "Sorry we can't stay, Mom," Buffy darted to her mother and kissed her cheek.

"Be careful, dear." Joyce squeezed Buffy's shoulder, then looked around the room. "All of you."

"We will," they chorused, and went through the kitchen door into the back yard, each with a wave or "see you later."

They didn't take the direct route to UCSD because it took them through two cemeteries. Still, both Buffy and Faith managed to stake two vampires as they made their way through Sunnydale. Tara's watched the brief fights with wide eyes, and they opened wider still each time a vampire turned to dust. They stopped briefly in Willow and Buffy's dorm and at Faith's old apartment before making their way to Crawford Street.

They approached through the back garden. Buffy found the key under a planter on the patio, and let them in. As Faith told them, the mansion was clean, and the power was on. Curiosity and thirst sent Faith to the refrigerator. It was full of food, and Faith turned to Buffy. "Fang is quick, B. He got groceries laid in for us all ready." She pulled a can of soda from one of the four boxes in there and tossed it toward Buffy.

Buffy pulled it out of the air. "Quit fooling around, Faith."

"I'm not foolin' around, B." Over her shoulder, Faith asked Tara, "Want a drink, Blondie? How about you, Red?"

"Water," Willow answered.

Faith didn't toss Willow's water or Tara's. She closed the refrigerator and handed a bottle to each of them. "What now?" she asked.

Buffy grinned at Faith, "Dibs on the master suite."

Faith shrugged. "Whatever. Any TV here?"

"Somewhere," Buffy answered.

Faith nodded, and left in search of it. A few minutes later, she was back. She grabbed Tara's hand and pulled her out of the room, saying, "You've got to see this."

"Bet it's not the library," Buffy said to Willow, and they both giggled when Faith yelled, "I heard that!"

"C'mon, Will." Buffy took her girlfriend's hand. "Wait till you see the master suite."

Willow resisted Buffy's tug. "Is that where you…?" she tapered off.

Buffy looked uncertain for a minute. Her eyes widened as she realized what Willow was asking. "No, I never. Not here. He was sick, remember? I wouldn't do that, Willow."

"Okay," Willow said, and let Buffy pull her toward the front of the house and the main staircase.

The mansion was in better shape than the last time they had seen it. The master suite was at the end of the second floor corridor. Buffy pushed the doors opened and the lights came on.

"Wow," Willow said softly. She entered the room behind Buffy and looked around. Nearly every surface was covered in dark, rich fabric. The center of the room was a canopied four-poster bed. A fire was burning, although it needed fuel. Buffy let go of Willow's hand to close the doors and tend to the fire.

Willow admired her girlfriend, but couldn't resist the lure of the bookshelves on the far side of the room. Her fingers trailed along the spines of the books. Many were old, and looked well used but in good condition. She was browsing the titles of the thinnest books when Buffy came up from behind her and wrapped her arms around Willow's waist. One of Willow's hands went automatically to cover Buffy's, but the other stayed at the books.

Her finger stopped at one, and she pulled it out. It was a signed edition of _Sonnets from the Portuguese._ She turned to the first page and began reading aloud. Buffy began to walk them backward, toward the fire. Willow let her lead them as she continued to read aloud. They ended up on the rug in front of the fireplace, with Willow in Buffy's lap. Buffy kissed her girlfriend's neck occasionally, and purred her approval of the situation.

Willow let the book fall open in her hand, and read, smiling,

Say over again, and yet once over again,  
That thou dost love me,Though the word repeated  
Should seem a "cuckoo-song," as dost treat it,  
Remember, never to the hill or plain,  
Valley and wood, without her cuckoo-strain  
Comes the fresh Spring in all her green completed.  
Beloved, I, amid the darkness greeted  
By a doubtful spirit-voice, in that doubt's pain  
Cry, "Speak once more--thou lovest!" Who can fear  
Too many stars, though each in heaven shall roll,  
Too many flowers, though each shall crown the year?  
Say thou dost love me, love me, love me--toll  
The silver iterance!--only minding, Dear,  
To love me also in silence with thy soul.

When she finished, Buffy turned Willow's face toward her own. "I love you," she said softly, and kissed her gently. Willow set the book aside so she could cradle Buffy's face between her hands. Shared "I love yous linked each kiss. There was no urgency in their caresses, but it wasn't long before they were shirtless, then naked in front of the fireplace.

Faith pulled Tara down the hall into a huge room. A billiards table dominated one end. At the other was a mid-sized TV with a Playstation attached to it. She was certain that this room was the other Fang's doing, because she couldn't picture Buffy's brooding vampire letting himself enjoy a good shoot 'em up game. Smaller game tables were scattered throughout the room.

"Bet I can beat you at pool," Faith challenged.

Tara smiled. "We'll see."

Faith started racking the balls. She let Tara break, and watched her run the table. When she finished, Faith grinned at her and asked, "Something you wanna tell me? Like you're putting yourself through school as a pool shark, maybe?"

Tara laughed. "N-nothing like that." She chalked her cue and watched Faith rack the balls again. "Y-your break."

"Nah, you go ahead. I wanna see if that was beginner's luck or what."

Tara again methodically sank each ball in sequence.

Faith collected the balls to rack them again, and asked, "Okay, what's your secret?"

"N-no secret," Tara smiled. "Just lots of practice. You break this t-time."

"Okay," Faith said, and moved to the other end of the table. Tara watched her break. Faith sank one striped ball, and moved toward a second.

"Try 14 first," Tara suggested.

Faith looked at the table, and took Tara's advice.

They played for an hour before Tara started yawning. Although Faith wasn't tired, she ended their game. Faith got both bags and they climbed the stairs together. The door to the first room on the right at the top of the stairs was open, and they went in there. It was decorated in maroon, black, and gold, and Faith shuddered at the full Victorian effect. But it had a big bed and a large sofa, and one of the doors opened in to a bathroom.

Faith put Tara's bag on the bed. "I'll take the sofa," she volunteered.

Tara started to smile, and thanked Faith, who waved it off. Tara went into the bathroom to prepare for bed. Faith turned down the covers on the bed and took a pillow. There was a blanket on the chest at the foot of the bed, and Faith took it. She sat on the sofa and removed her boots. She made herself comfortable and looked toward the bathroom door until Tara emerged in a baggy t-shirt and shorts. Tara turned out the bedside light before climbing into bed. "Good night, Faith."

"'Night, Blondie." Faith closed her eyes, but didn't go to sleep. She listened to the house, and heard, in addition to its noises, Buffy and Willow's lovemaking. She grinned at Willow's siren-like screams, and wondered what noises Tara would make. Faith listened closely to Tara's even breathing and thought about all that had happened since she woke completely from her coma.

It had been like being underwater, and she surfaced for longer periods each day, until she was strong enough to stay lucid. She remembered Buffy being with her, and Joyce sitting at her bedside regularly. One day, Faith sat up, removed all the wires and tubes, put on a set of scrubs she found in the bathroom locker, and walked away. She went to the apartment Mayor Wilkins gave her before everything went completely to pieces, and hid there. There was canned food, and clothes, and she ate and slept and exercised until she felt like her old self. She was close to getting into the Mayor's office to retrieve a cache of weapons and cash when the Initiative captured her. Faith sighed. It was bad enough for her, but then B was there, too, and no matter how mad she was at the blond Slayer, Faith couldn't just give her over to the blood-crazed demons they were pitted against. If anyone was going to kill Buffy, Faith swore it would be her, and not the half-assed Frankensteins created by the government's mad scientists.

That decision led her here, to a couch in Fang's mansion, 10 feet from a witch who might be her witch. Faith's Watcher, before she was dismembered by Kakistos, had taught her enough Slayer tradition for Faith to know that for all this Council insisted the Slayer work alone, successful Chosen Ones had a team at her back: A Watcher, a witch, and a family. The three might be combined in one person or two, but usually were separate.

Faith smiled as she thought about Tara. She felt calmer when Tara was near. While she recovered from the Initiative's testing in the Rosenberg's spare room, Tara had been there with cool cloths and quiet reassurance, and hadn't flinched at Faith's demands for answers. As much as the threats – actual and implied - from Tara's family infuriated her, her control was stretched to its limits when Tara winced at her brother's grasp. Faith remembered that position and the line of bruises it left on the soft skin of her upper arm. She was certain Tara was marked, and she was torn between rage at Tara's brother and sympathy for Tara. She thought about kissing the bruises, gently, to take the pain away, and the intimacy that implied made her smirk. Faith was certain Tara wasn't a 'want, take, have' kind of girl, but it didn't hurt to ask.

Faith threw back the blanket and sat up. The room wasn't completely dark. A slender column of light came from the barely open bathroom door across the foot of the bed. She followed it to the bed and climbed in.

"What's wrong?" Tara asked sleepily.

"Nothin'," Faith said, and slid to the middle of the bed, where Tara laid on her back. Faith put her hand on Tara's belly, and Tara's eyes fluttered open again.

Tara turned her face toward Faith. The light made Faith's face look more angular than it was, and Tara thought she saw minute flashes of gold in Faith's dark eyes. She blinked, but they didn't go away, and her brow furrowed slightly.

Faith moved her hand to Tara's face and gently rubbed her thumb between Tara's eyes. "You're not supposed to frown at the gorgeous woman in your bed."

"Your eyes," Tara said.

Faith blinked and Tara watched the flecks explode like fireworks. "What about my eyes?"

"Beautiful." Tara covered Faith's hand, now cupping her cheek.

"You are." Faith moved closer to Tara's lips. Her thumb moved gently against Tara's cheek.

They moved together slowly, and their first kiss was unhurried. Faith's thumb continued its gentle motion on Tara's cheek and Tara shifted her hand slightly to place her fingers between Faith's. After their kiss, Tara turned away and yawned hugely.

"That good, huh?" Faith asked.

"It's not you," Tara said. "I'm just really tired." She yawned again.

"S'all right, Blondie. Get some sleep." Faith said.

Tara smiled lopsidedly at Faith before turning her back to her. Faith slid closer, and turned onto her side. She snuggled against Tara and listened to her breathing change as Tara slid further into sleep.

* * *

The poem is Sonnet XXI from _Sonnets from the Portuguese_ by Elizabeth Barrett Browning. You can read all of them at .edu/~


	11. Chapter 11

Although they didn't know it, Willow and Tara woke up in identical positions. Both were sleeping on her right side, with a Slayer glommed on her back. Said Slayers managed during the night to separate their partners legs with their own, so the witches were spread open on the Slayer's thigh. The Slayers also managed to get both arms around their bed partners. One hand cupped and fondled a breast. The other pressed into the witches' lower abdomen, holding her securely in place.

Buffy woke first. Delighted with their position, she pulled Willow closer and began to purr. Willow murmured, but didn't stir, so Buffy closed her eyes and let Willow fill her other senses. She recalled her dream of a happily-ever-after life with Willow and wondered how long it would take them to reach it. Willow stirred against her, and all thoughts not involving the joy of their physical contact fled.

"Mmmm, Buffy?" Willow asked sleepily.

"Hi, baby," Buffy answered. She kissed Willow's shoulder.

"What time's it?"

"Don't know. Don't care."

"We should get up."

"Why?" Buffy flexed her fingers gently against Willow's breast.

"Mmmm," Willow hummed. "Seems like the thing to do."

"Not to me." Buffy kissed the length of Willow's neck. She felt Willow's heartbeat speed up, and Willow turned her head toward Buffy. Buffy took her time reaching Willow's lips, but once she was there, Willow took over their kiss. Buffy pressed her thigh more firmly between Willow's, and Willow moaned.

Down the hall, Tara woke. She had a moment of panic at the intimacy of Faith's embrace before she realized they were both clothed. She toyed for a few seconds with finishing what Faith was trying to start before sturdy common sense took over. Tara made herself relax, and as she did, Faith's holds on her loosened enough that Tara was able to slide away. Faith grunted, and Tara pushed her pillow toward her. Faith wrapped both arms around it for a moment, then pushed it away.

Tara stood at the bedside and stretched. Faith's sleepy voice startled her.

"Where you goin'?" Faith asked.

Tara turned around. Faith had one eye cracked open and fixed on Tara. Tara smiled at her, and said softly. "It's time to get up."

"Nuh uh," Faith answered. She pushed Tara's pillow further away and lifted the covers. "Come back to bed."

"Not now," Tara said. "Go back to sleep."

Faith sighed and sat up. "Now I'm awake."

"S-s-sorry."

Faith shrugged. She rolled off the bed. She and Tara stood looking at each other for a few seconds. Tara turned away first. She headed toward the bathroom, and closed the door behind herself.

Faith made the bed, then went to her bag and pulled out some clothes. Then, she folded the blanket and put it back where she found it, and tucked the pillow into the low spot under the bedspread.

Tara came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, dressed in grey combat pants and a UCSD Henley shirt, carrying her boots. Faith went in to the bathroom to prepare for the day, and when she came out, Tara was nowhere in sight. Faith heard Buffy and Willow warming up, and headed downstairs.

She smelled coffee, and followed that scent to the kitchen. Tara had bacon sizzling in a pan, and was mixing something in a bowl. There was an empty cup by the coffee maker, and sugar, cream, and a spoon sat nearby.

"Smells good," Faith said while pouring herself coffee.

"Thanks."

"Need help?" Faith offered.

"Can you f-find the plates?"

"Sure." Faith swallowed some coffee and put the cup down. She began to go methodically through the cabinets and drawers, until she found plates and silverware. She put a stack of plates on the counter near Tara. "Anything else?"

"No."

Faith nodded. She retrieved her coffee and leaned against the counter to watch Tara. It wasn't long before Tara handed a plate full of pancakes and bacon to Faith. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"In a minute," Tara answered.

"I can wait," Faith said, and handed the plate back. Tara stepped back from the stove, and put the plate in the oven. She had set it on low before beginning, because she suspected that Buffy and Willow wouldn't be down any time soon.

When everything finished cooking, Tara turned off the burners. She removed Faith's plate from the oven and replaced it with a plate full of bacon and two of pancakes. She put two pieces of bacon and two pancakes on another plate, then closed the oven.

By the time she reached the table, Faith had put butter and three kinds of syrup on the table. She grinned at Tara and gestured at them. "Who knew Fang would have a sweet tooth?" she asked.

Tara smiled back as she took her seat. Faith ate quickly. Before Tara was halfway through her plate, Faith was up getting seconds. When they finished eating, Faith cleared the table and began washing up. When Tara tried to help, Faith glared at her until Tara refilled her coffee cup and returned to her seat at the table.

Her task complete, Faith turned to face Tara and leaned against the sink. "What now?"

Tara shrugged. "I don't think I'm going to class today," she said with a small smile.

"Nope," Faith agreed. "How about some exploring?"

"Okay," Tara agreed, and stood up.

They wandered through the first floor, and found their way back to the patio entrance. In the daylight, Tara could see the garden, and she and Faith went out into the morning light. Faith was quickly bored with following Tara through the plants. She returned to the patio and began her morning exercise routine, making certain to keep one eye on Tara.

As Faith finished, she heard Buffy calling her name. She went into the house briefly to point Willow and Buffy toward the oven. When she returned to the patio, Tara was nowhere in sight. "Blondie?" she called tentatively.

Tara's head appeared over a row of hawthorn. "What?"

"Just checking." Faith exhaled with relief. "B and Red are up."

"Good." Tara's head fell out of sight again, so Faith walked toward her. Tara was crouched in front of a small flower. Her fingers stroked the petals gently. "You okay?" Faith asked.

Tara looked up, but her hand stayed in motion. "Yeah." She smiled at Faith. "I haven't seen one of these in a long time. My Gram had them in her garden."

"What is it?"

"Primrose."

"What's it do?"

"Um, nothing. It's pretty. And it reminds me of Gram." Tara smiled briefly, then looked back at the pink flower. She missed her grandmother, who had been Tara's safety net even before her mother died.

"It'll be okay," Faith said softly. She stood and offered Tara her hand. After a few seconds, Tara put her hand in Faith's and stood.

They walked back to the patio, and into the mansion. Buffy and Willow were still eating. Buffy swallowed and looked at Tara. "This is great. Thank you so much."

"Yeah, thanks, Tara," Willow added between mouthfuls.

"You're welcome." Tara sat in the chair across from Willow. Faith got coffee for both of them before sitting next to Tara.

They waited for Buffy and Willow to finish before starting a conversation.

"Okay, what's next?" Faith asked.

"Research," Willow said. "We need to call Xander. And Giles. And maybe Riley." She glanced at Tara and said, "Or not."

"What are we researching?" Buffy asked.

"We have those disks," Willow said.

"Ha!" Faith interjected. "You," she said, looking at Willow, "have those disks. The rest of us have bupkus."

"Well, yes," Willow agreed.

"B, wanna spar?"

Buffy looked at Willow for a moment before accepting Faith's challenge. "You're on." She stood up. So did Faith.

Willow looked from one to the other. "Play nice, you two," she warned. She gathered the dishes they used in front of her before getting up. While Willow washed up, Tara followed the Slayers outside. Tara sat on a patch of grass just off the patio to watch them.

She had been there a while when Willow joined her. "How goes it?" Tara asked.

"Slow," Willow sighed. "The encryption algorithms keep changing. How are you?"

"I don't know. Waiting for the other sh-shoe to drop."

Willow patted Tara's shoulder. "It'll be okay," she reassured, and turned her attention to Buffy.

"Thanks," Tara answered, and followed Willow's gaze to the Slayers grappling in the grass.

Buffy and Faith were horsing around, Willow could tell. She supposed their play might look real to someone who didn't know them. They taunted each other, though the witches couldn't hear most of it.

Willow sat for a few minutes, then started to get up.

"Where are you going?" Tara asked.

"Back to work," Willow answered.

"Could you stay, please? We could, um, meditate."

Willow hesitated a moment, then dropped back to the grass. "Sure," she smiled.

Tara turned to face her. They sat cross-legged, knees touching, each with one hand on the ground and one on the other's knee. It was easy for the two of them work together, and both fell quickly into a light trance. Before long, they were floating half a foot from the ground.

Buffy saw them from the corner of her eye. She was distracted by the picture of Willow floating with Tara. 'That's for me,' her mind yelled indignantly, causing her to miss the launch of Faith's attack. Faith knocked Buffy to the ground with a roundhouse.

Buffy sprung to her feet, yelling "Hey!"

Faith, thinking she was being addressed, told Buffy. "You shoulda ducked, B."

The comment was lost on Buffy, who was all ready moving toward Willow. She put her hand on Willow's shoulder and felt the enormous amount of power the two witches were circulating between them.

Faith was startled by Buffy's sudden abandonment of their game. Her eyes followed Buffy to the witches, and Faith grinned at the sight of them hovering above ground.

Buffy's touch threw Willow off a little, but she easily picked up the strands of their meditation. By mutual consent, it ended a few seconds later. "Better?" Willow asked Tara, while raising one hand to cover Buffy's.

Tara nodded, but refused to look up.

"Good," Willow said. She looked up at Buffy. "Hi."

"We need to talk," Buffy ordered.

Willow's brows knitted together at her lover's tone, but she got to her feet and let Buffy pull her into the house.

"What was that?" Buffy demanded as soon as the door closed behind them.

"What was what?" Willow countered.

"The floating. I thought that was for us."

Willow finally realized that Buffy was jealous. "It's a side effect," she said gently. "It means we're relaxed and in sync."

"I don't want you to be relaxed and in sync with Tara," Buffy pouted.

"Buffy, I don't want to be with Tara." Willow moved half a step closer to Buffy and touched her cheek lightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Will." Buffy's tone was softer.

Willow's computer began to chime incessantly. She smiled at Buffy and went to it. Buffy followed her. Willow tapped a few keys and said, "Wow."

"Wow, what?" Buffy stood behind Willow and looked at the screen. It was all gibberish to her, but Willow was nearly bouncing with excitement.

"Schematics. We could've used them before. Wonder what's on the other two?" Willow quickly saved the files from the disk to her hard drive and ejected it. She replaced it with another. This one opened immediately, and she glanced at the files. They were named with dates, so she opened a few at random. They tracked the progress of some project. The third disk had more text files, which appeared to be reports. Willow quickly became so engrossed in reading that she forgot Buffy was there.

"Will?" Buffy tried to get her attention.

"Hmm?"

"Anything I can do to help?"

Willow tore her gaze from screen to look up at Buffy. "Not really. I need to go through all this stuff."

"Okay," Buffy said, and sighed. She slid into the seat next to Willow. Willow turned her attention back to the computer.


	12. Chapter 12

Faith followed Buffy to where the witches were sitting. She saw then floating a few inches off the ground. When Buffy touched Willow, they lurched, then quickly righted themselves before lowering slowly. She was impressed that Willow checked Tara before responding to Buffy. Then Buffy dragged Willow into the house.

Tara stared at the ground. Buffy looked upset when she pulled Willow away, and Tara was certain she was the cause.

Faith squatted in front of Tara. "Cool trick, Blondie."

"Thanks," Tara said without looking up.

"Don't worry about B. She'll get over it," Faith said. When Tara still didn't look up, Faith reached out and took Tara's chin in one hand. She raised Tara's face and waited until Tara looked her in the eye. "She's jealous. It's a slayer thing. Doesn't mean she doesn't like you."

"Okay," Tara said, and Faith released her chin. Tara immediately looked down again.

Faith slid forward onto her knees. "Is that your only trick?"

"It's not a trick," Tara said.

"Okay," Faith agreed. "Whatever it is, can you show me how?"

"We were m-meditating."

"I can do that," Faith said confidently.

Tara looked up. She eyed Faith through the curtain of her hair. "O-okay," she said cautiously.

Faith rearranged herself into the cross-legged position that mimicked Tara's. Tara drew a deep breath. She put one hand on Faith's knee and the other, palm down, against the ground. Faith did the same.

"Close your eyes," Tara said softly.

Faith complied.

Tara began talking quietly. Faith listened and did her best to follow Tara's instruction. It was easy to follow Tara's low voice. Images began to rush at her. Faith watched as a small blonde girl played and gathered flowers and grew. She felt clearly the surprise and shock of the first time her father hit her and knocked her to the floor. The images came faster and faster, until Faith recognized a much younger Tara sitting on a bed in a hospital emergency room with the edges of a white cast reaching just past a sling.

Tara didn't get anything so concrete from Faith. There was too much confusion, and stress and fear. Things were too quick and too powerful for her to get a handle on the outpouring of Faith's memories. It reminded Tara of the white noise from the television after the last station went off the air for the night.

For Faith, the images kept coming until she saw a slightly older Tara standing in front of her, smiling and teasing. Then Tara looked confused. "Your shirt," she said, and fell to the floor. Faith jerked her hand away from Tara and opened her eyes. "What the hell was that?" she demanded.

"What was what?" Tara felt a moment of disorientation from their sudden separation.

"That." Faith gestured between them.

"Us."

"No, no, no," Faith said emphatically. "That was not us. It was you. And a lot of stuff. And. And." Faith jumped to her feet and looked around. She suddenly felt raw, and each molecule of air that touched her skin sent its own message of pain. She took off running toward the back of the garden.

Tara lowered her head. Tears dripped down her face. They fell unnoticed from her chin, and landed on her boots. Since she was six, her birthdays had been disasters, despite her mother's best effort. 'Why should this one be different?' she wondered bitterly.

Tara had no idea how long she had been there when Faith returned. She crouched beside Tara. "You okay?" Faith asked softly.

Tara nodded, but didn't look up. She hastily wiped her eyes.

"We need to talk," Faith said.

Tara looked at her. Faith smiled gently, and Tara nodded again. She uncurled her legs, and took the hand Faith offered to get to her feet. Tara tried to pull her hand away, but Faith wouldn't allow it.

Willow was completely engrossed in the documents on the disks. She had a notebook beside her and jotted notes as she read. Unfortunately, she had only one pen, but kept putting it down and reaching for another before recalling that it was all she had Occasionally, Willow heard the click of pool balls colliding with each other, and knew Buffy was in the game room.

She finished one disk, and got up from her chair and stretched. "Buffy," she called.

Buffy appeared in the doorway. "Yeah?"

"Hey," Willow grinned.

"Hey," Buffy answered. She smiled back, and moved toward Willow. "You finished?"

"Not hardly. Just need a break. And smoochies."

"I think that can be arranged."

"Yeah?" Willow stepped into Buffy's arms.

"Yeah." Buffy kissed her slowly.

"Wow." Willow said when they finished. She and Buffy rested forehead to forehead.

"Yeah," Buffy agreed. For these moments, there was nothing in the world except Willow. A small earthquake broke her concentration, and she pulled them both into the doorjamb.

When it finished, Buffy asked, "Did you feel that?"

"It was an earthquake, Buffy. Of course I felt it."

"Not that."

"What?" Willow asked.

"I don't know." Buffy frowned. "It wasn't just an earthquake. I felt something Hellmouthy." She sighed. "I don't wanna go back to high school."

"Me, either," Willow agreed. "We'll ask Giles about it."

"Oh! We were going to call Xander."

"I left a message with his mom and at his job."

"You are too efficient." Buffy smiled at Willow and gave her a quick kiss. "Oh, I just had an idea. We should fix lunch. I mean, we can make sandwiches, right?"

"Great idea." Willow bounced a little, and Buffy let her go. She followed Willow to the kitchen.

The earthquake knocked Faith and Tara to the ground. Tara landed on top of Faith, who put her arms around the blonde. They stared at each other for the few seconds the earthquake lasted.

"Wow!" Faith grinned excitedly. "My first earthquake. You okay?"

Tara nodded and pushed off Faith, who released her reluctantly. They sat up, and Tara wrinkled her nose. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell wha? Oh my god, that reeks!" Faith got to her feet and looked around. Tara, too, stood. She followed Faith's pointing finger to a small fissure in the earth. Dark smoke and the scent of sulphur curled lazily from it. "Odd place for a gas line," Faith said.

"That's n-not a g-g-gas l-line." Tara backed away without looking. She tripped and fell backward.

Faith looked away from the tear in the ground for the first time when she heard Tara land. She hurried over to help Tara to her feet. "What is it, then?"

Tara shook her head. She didn't want to say aloud what she thought. "W-w-w-w," she began, then stopped, frustrated and annoyed with herself.

Faith seemed to read her mind. "B should see this." She set a brisk pace through the garden and pulled Tara along.

Faith started yelling as soon as she opened the door. "B! Where are you? B?" She entered the kitchen.

"What, Faith?"

"Didja feel the earthquake?"

"Yeah." Buffy turned away from the counter full of half-made sandwiches.

"It opened something in the back yard."

Buffy turned to Willow. "See, I told you something Hellmouthy was happening."

"Yay you," Willow said sheepishly.

"Show me," Buffy asked Faith, and all four of them set off for the back yard. They stopped three feet from it. Faith still held Tara's hand. Buffy reached for Willow's as she went down on one knee and laid her palm against the ground. It was warmer than it should be. "This is not good," she said softly. "Not good at all." Buffy stood and looked hard at vent. When she looked to the group, they were waiting. Buffy spoke first to Willow. "Can you finish the sandwiches so we can eat on the way?"

Willow nodded.

"On the way where?" Faith asked.

"Hellmouth High."

They hurried back to the house. Willow and Tara stayed in the kitchen and finished fixing a pile of sandwiches while Faith and Buffy gathered their weapons. Buffy met Faith in the hallway. Faith wore the olive green webbing belt full of gadgets that Riley had given Tara for her uniform. Buffy chuckled at her appearance.

"Don't laugh, B. This is like Batman's utility belt. It might save your ass."

"Okay, Faith, whatever." Buffy shifted the bag on her shoulder and wished for Xander's rocket launcher. She headed down the hall. Faith followed her to the kitchen.

Two plates of sandwiches sat on the table, each with a pile of chips and a drink in a glass. Buffy looked at the table, then at Willow. She saw Willow's resolve face and sighed. She went to the table and pulled out a chair. "Thanks, Willow." Buffy picked up the first sandwich and tried to remember to chew it. She wasn't really hungry, but knew her body needed fuel for the task ahead.

Faith seemed to have no such reservation. She ate quickly, and thanked both witches when she finished. She took half a sandwich from Buffy's plate and was surprised when Buffy didn't protest.

Buffy pushed her plate away and got up. "We'll be back soon."

"Be careful," Willow said softly to Buffy. "Both of you," she added to Faith.

"Be safe," Tara added, looking at Faith.

"We will," Faith answered.

Buffy headed out the back door with Faith in her wake. "Where we goin', B?"

"Back to what's left of Sunnydale High."

"Man, I wish I saw graduation. It must have been a helluva fight."

"It was that," Buffy admitted. She hurdled the low stone wall that marked the end of the mansion's garden.

"So what's the plan?"

"Don't know yet. We'll see what it looks like when we get there."


	13. Chapter 13

They heard the low unintelligible rumble of some demon language before they reached the remains of the library. They stayed out of sight and surveyed the area. Three big demons were walking counterclockwise around a chasm. The same noxious smoke that they saw in the garden rolled from the hole. Giles, bound and obviously out of it, laid perilously close to both the demons and the Hellmouth.

While they watched, one of the demons threw something into the smoke, causing it to increase in volume while the earth trembled. Buffy turned to Faith. "You get Giles out of the way and I'll start on tall, green, and ugly."

Faith nodded, and they separated, moving stealthily toward their targets. Buffy kicked one in the back, knocking it into the Hellmouth, which rumbled and caused the ground to shake again. The debris load shifted, and Faith had to wait for it to stop so she could throw Giles over her shoulder and carry him away.

She didn't go far. Faith put Giles down as gently as possible. She pulled a knife from her boot and cut his bindings.

"Don't let them get into the Hellmouth," Giles ordered in an urgent tone.

Faith nodded, and hurried back to the fight just in time to see Buffy thrown into a pile of concrete rubble. One of the remaining demons vocalized something and leaped into the growing Hellmouth. The last one headed toward the hole, and Faith got between him and it. It growled impatiently. Faith grinned and took a step closer. "Can't let you go there," she said, and launched herself at it.

Kicking and punching furiously, she forced it back. A few moments later, Buffy rejoined the fight.

"G-man says don't let him get near the Hellmouth," Faith yelled.

"Easy for him to say," Buffy answered, and was thrown aside again.

Faith went, flying, too, and landed on top of Buffy. Buffy pushed her aside, and they both scrambled to their feet. The demon was just a little faster, and scooped up something from the ground and dived in.

"I gotta get him," Buffy said.

"Okay, but you're coming back," Faith answered. She pulled on a carabineer clip attached to her belt and threaded it through the belt loops at Buffy's waist, then clipped it back on the line.

Buffy dived in, using her strong legs to propel herself into the smoky mess. Faith braced herself down low while the line played out. She lurched forward as the line suddenly reeled out faster. "All right, B!" she yelled in triumph when the line stopped moving. Faith started pulling it back in. Even with Slayer strength, it was slow going, although Faith could tell when Buffy began climbing out.

When Faith saw Buffy's hand reach through the smoke, she cautiously moved closer.

"Little help?" Buffy called.

Faith climbed over the rubble as quickly as she could. She needed both hands to pull Buffy and the demon from the hole. Buffy kept an iron grip on the squirming demon's ankle while it kicked with its free leg and swiped at her with its claws. As soon as they were out of the hole, Faith jumped on its back. She grabbed its head and twisted viciously until she heard its neck break. It fell lifeless to the ground as Faith jumped free.

Buffy released her grip on the demon when she heard its neck break. She sat up and looked at Faith. The ground rumbled and shook as the Hellmouth closed. They looked at each other, and at the same time, said, "We better get outta here."

Faith unclipped the carabineer and the last few feet of line were sucked back into the reel. Buffy scrambled forward and pulled a heavy gold chain with a large red stone pendant from the demon's hand. They both hurried out of the library, then the building.

Giles paced outside as he waited impatiently for the Slayers. When they came out together, talking and laughing, he exhaled with relief.

"Giles, you okay?" Buffy put on speed when she saw him.

"Yes, Buffy, I'm fine."

Buffy offered the necklace to him, but Giles refused to touch it. He shuddered.

"Giles?" Buffy looked him over again, and wondered whether he had another concussion. He had a purple and red knot on his forehead, and his clothes were rumpled and filthy, but seemed otherwise unhurt. "You usually take these things."

"I don't want it near me, thank you."

"Why?" They began walking away from the pile of rubble.

"The Vahrall demons used it to control me." He shuddered again. "Quite unpleasant."

"What do you want me to do with it?" Buffy asked.

"As long as it stays away from me, I truly don't care." They crossed the street and Giles turned toward his home. Buffy and Faith followed him.

Giles was uncharacteristically silent during their walk, but the Slayers excitedly told him how they knew there was a problem and where to find it. They checked Giles' apartment while he made tea, and left him with his cuppa and plans for a long shower.

It was nearly dark before they made it back to the mansion. They entered through the back, Faith first. Tara was standing at the stove, and Faith quipped, "Honey, I'm home."

Tara smiled at her, relieved that both Slayers seemed uninjured. Buffy slid past Faith and left the room to find Willow.

"Everything okay here?" Faith asked Tara.

Tara nodded. She stirred a big pot of something that smelled good, and Faith came over to investigate. Tara offered her a taste, and Faith accepted it. After a few seconds, she gave Tara an enthusiastic thumbs up. Tara smiled again, turned the heat down, and covered the pot. She tried to move around Faith, but Faith sidestepped and stayed in front of her and waited until Tara looked at her. "How are you?" Faith asked softly.

"I don't know," Tara answered.

"There's only a few more hours," Faith reassured.

"It's almost like being home again," Tara said quietly. "Knowing something b-bad's going h-h-happen, no matter wh-what I do."

"Nothing bad's going to happen."

Tara met Faith's eyes. She saw the gold flecks dancing in Faith's irises, and felt a little better. She gave Faith a tight smile, and said. "We can eat as soon as you get cleaned up."

Faith looked down at herself, then grinned at Tara. "Be right back," she said, and headed upstairs. She passed Buffy and Willow, sitting at the table with their heads together.

"You sure, Will?" Buffy asked as Faith passed.

"Pretty sure. I mean, we don't have all the data, but it's the most likely scenario. It's what I'd do, you know, if I was an evil government scientist with a secret lab."

Buffy smiled at Willow's admission. "Guess it's a good thing for everybody that you're not."

Willow smiled back. "Guess so."

Buffy pointed to the pendant, now lying on the table near Willow's laptop. "See what you can find out about that."

"What is it?"

"Dunno," Buffy answered. "But it scared the pants off Giles. He wouldn't even look at it." Buffy looked thoughtful for a second. "Maybe we should send it to Angel."

"Let me see what I can find out first," Willow asked.

"'Kay," Buffy agreed, and stood up. "I'm going to get cleaned up." She stretched before moving toward the door.

Willow watched until Buffy disappeared. She shook her head to clear it, and got out of the chair. She followed her nose to the kitchen. "Can I help?"

"Set the table, please?" Tara asked without turning around.

"Sure." Willow pulled dishes from the drying rack and unclipped the cup of tableware to take along. She set four places quickly and returned the caddy to its place. Next, she fixed drinks for everyone, and put condiments, bread and butter on the table. "Anything else?" she asked Tara.

Tara turned to look briefly at the table. "No, that's great," she said, and turned off the heat from the pot. She moved it to the center of the table. She brought a casserole dish out of the oven and put it near the pot. Tara took a seat with a sigh, and Willow joined her at the table.

The Slayers didn't keep them waiting long, and everyone except Tara ate enthusiastically. Unlike their earlier meal, this one was filled with conversation. Tara listened to Buffy and Faith describe their encounter at the Hellmouth while she picked at her dinner. She looked up from time to time to see Faith watching her, and quickly dropped her eyes again. Willow described what was on the disks Riley brought.

Again, Buffy and Willow took cleanup duty while Faith and Tara went outside. Faith reached for Tara's hand, but Tara had her arms wrapped tightly around herself. Faith put her hand on Tara's waist instead. "We were gonna talk," Faith said. She let Tara lead their ramble. "Well, I was gonna talk."

"Um hmm."

"And I was kinda hopin' you'd talk, too."

"Okay." Tara said tiredly.

"I know you're stressed out about your birthday."

"I was born at 8:34 p.m." Tara looked at her watch. "So we have twenty minutes. Roughly."

"Okay," Faith nodded, although Tara wouldn't look at her.

Tara stopped abruptly. "Don't s-s-s-say anything you'll have to take back l-l-later." She looked resolutely at the ground.

"Okay," Faith said again. "What did Willow tell you about me?"

"That you're evil and crazy."

"Wow, Red's not usually that succinct."

"W-w-w-we w-w-were in a hurry." Tara started walking again. Staying still felt akin to parking on a railroad crossing to wait for the train.

"I was, you know. Evil and crazy. And now I'm sorry about it. At the time, though, it seemed like the thing to do. I mean, what did I have to lose after I staked that guy? It was an accident, ya know, but I was scared. I been to juvie. I didn't wanna go again." Faith sighed.

Tara kept walking while she waited for Faith to continue.

"I did all kinds of stuff. Stupid stuff. Just to be mean, most of it. I liked it. The mayor's flunkies were afraid of me. I mean, I killed the vice-mayor, a human, and got a great apartment for it. They knew he wouldn't do shit if I said one of them got out of line with me. "

They entered the sunken courtyard in the center of the garden. Tara stopped and looked up into the stars. They were the same as they always were this time of year, and Tara sorted them by her own designations, checking each off on her mental list. She sighed at the memory of her mother's laughter at their game. She finally looked at Faith, who was staring into the darkness.

"I almost killed Angel," Faith continued, "and Angel almost killed Buffy again, and Buffy almost killed me. But she got it all sorted out in the end. She told me about it, while I was, uh, out of it. And she apologized. I still don't understand that one, but hey, it's all good."

The breeze picked up and Tara shivered. Faith stepped behind her and pulled Tara against her. "You shoulda worn a jacket," Faith told her.

Faith's breath across her ear made Tara shiver again. She didn't trust her voice, but laid back and rested her head on Faith's shoulder.

"I gotta tell you a story," Faith said softly. She rested her cheek against Tara's and closed her eyes. "I was 14 when I was Called. I was in bed, but I wasn't asleep yet when all of a sudden, I got the greatest high I've ever had. It was incredible, intense, amazing, and when I told my mom about it, she threw the empty gin bottle at me. I caught it and laughed, but she wasn't looking. Told me to take my sorry ass back to bed. So I did.

"When I got up the next day, I felt great. I had a ton of energy and I was pretty hungry, so I cleaned out the cereal cabinet before heading off to school. I went 'cause I was still hungry, and I could get breakfast there. I got breakfast, and I ate three lunches, and as I'm walking home, this British lady starts walking beside me. She knew my name and everything, and starts going on about my destiny and all kinds of stuff. She knew I didn't believe her, but she offered to buy me dinner while we waited for the sun to go down.

"She kept saying, get whatever you want, and I think I ate one of everything on the menu. It was the first time in a long time that I wasn't hungry. She paid the bill and we started to go to my house. We passed a cemetery along the way, and she pulled me into it. We waited by a new grave for the vampire to rise. I almost peed my pants when it did, but I didn't run away. I beat that vampire up. It wasn't even hard. When she threw me a stake, I knew just what to do with it, but I still couldn't believe the vampire just went poof and disappeared."

"I went home that night to get my things, the few I had. I remember I had to have a doll my dad had given me. It was the last thing he gave me before he left. All our stuff was in boxes on the curb. We'd been evicted, and somebody had taken my doll. Mom was nowhere to be found, so I went home with my Watcher and she took care of me, and I took care of her. Until he came to town. He tore her to pieces and made me watch. I wasn't supposed to get away. He was saving me for dessert, but he didn't count on me still wanting to fight, and I was able to get away from him. I stabbed him in the eye with a pencil and ran as fast as I could to Sunnydale. I knew he would come after me and he did. We killed him, me and B. Everything was good, and then it went all to pieces." Faith sighed, and moved her head to rub her cheek against Tara's. "I went all to pieces," she corrected herself. "Or maybe I was all ready in pieces when I got here, I don't know. I just want to do what I gotta do and go as far away from it as I can."

"You can't," Tara said. "It's p-part of you."

Faith didn't answer or move. Tara raised her arm and they both looked at the watch. Both hands pointed directly at 9. "You feel any different?" Faith asked.

"No." Tara straightened up, but made no effort to leave Faith's loose embrace.

"Let me see," Faith said, and Tara turned to face her. "You look the same, except, um," Faith scrunched up her face, "for the horns."

Tara laughed. "I don't have horns."

"No, you don't," Faith agreed. "I was teasing."

"I know."

"I didn't finish my story," Faith said. "Do you want me to?"

"Please?" Tara asked.

Faith smiled and nodded. "My watcher had her hands full with me, but she was good at making lessons seem more about fun than learning. There's a lot of history they shove at you, and the Handbook, and it's all about as dull as a tie convention."

"There's a Handbook?" Tara asked.

"Oh, yeah. It's huuuuuge. And Watchers ask you questions about it all the time. Other watchers, not mine. Anyway, she told me there were people I should be on the lookout for, people who would be mine. I think you're one of them." Faith looked into Tara's eyes. "I want you to be one of them." She waited until she couldn't wait any longer for Tara to answer. "I like you a lot, Tara." Faith raised her hand to Tara's cheek again.

"I like you, too," Tara answered. She watched the gold flecks skitter nervously around Faith's irises.

Faith smiled. She was relieved that Tara had listened to everything she had to say without backing away. She lowered her hand to Tara's waist again. "Happy birthday," she said softly.

"Thanks." Tara smiled. "This is probably the least crummy birthday I ever had."

"Oh?"

"Long story for another time." Tara's smile widened. "I'm not a demon."

"Nope."

"I'm not a demon, I'm not a demon," she sing-songed.

Faith laughed at Tara's demonstration of relief and pulled Tara into a brief hug. Tara squeezed her in return.


	14. Chapter 14

Deep in the maze of the Initiative, Maggie Walsh walked around a gurney. She examined her creation from every angle. It was nearly time to wake him up. She delighted in his patchwork appearance. Green here, titanium there, and huge surgical staples everywhere.

The door opened and Dr. Angleman entered. He began checking the various machines attached to the thing he and Maggie Walsh fashioned. "We're far ahead of schedule," he commented.

"Wonderful! How much longer?" Walsh asked with a smile.

"A week depending on how well it reacts to the next attachment." Dr. Angleman thumbed one of its eyelids open. "I'll start that first thing in the morning."

"Perfect."

* * *

Buffy prowled the mansion, looking for something to do. Normally, she'd be out in the cemeteries, moving from shadow to shadow in search of her prey. Willow was absorbed in the files from the Initiative, and Faith and Tara were in the game room, laughing together over a board game. Buffy dragged her fingers along the chair rail and sighed. She'd been through the mansion twice, top to bottom, and couldn't remember the last time she'd been so bored. Buffy sighed again, and started to make her way toward Willow.

She slid into the chair beside her girlfriend and watched her work at the computer. Willow was deep in concentration, chewing absently on the pen cap as she read the documents. She realized Buffy was watching her, and turned from the computer screen to smile at her. "Hi, Buff."

"Hi, Will." Buffy sighed again.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm just bored. There's nothing to do here."

"You could play with Tara and Faith," Willow suggested.

"Nah, they've got this whole coupley vibe going."

Willow's eyebrow went up. "Really?"

"You're kidding, right?" Buffy asked. "They've been, like, attached at the hip since we got here."

"I've been a little busy," Willow said.

"Got us a plan yet?"

"Not yet. I wanna talk to Riley again."

"Okay," Buffy answered. "We can do that tomorrow. I think we're pretty safe during the day."

"All right," Willow agreed. She turned back to the computer screen.

Buffy reached over and pushed the laptop screen shut. "That's enough for one day," she said over Willow's protests. Buffy kept her hand on the laptop.

Willow sighed and surrendered. "What do you want to do, then?"

"Anything except this."

"Anything?"

"Well, I don't want to eat bugs." Buffy made a face.

"Pool?" Willow suggested.

"Snuggles by the fire?" Buffy countered.

Willow smiled at Buffy. "Okay. You go start the fire. I'll be up in a few minutes."

"Deal." Buffy hopped up and moved purposefully toward the door.

Willow admired the view as Buffy left. Then she got up and went into the kitchen. She rummaged through the refrigerator and put together a snack for them. She thought for a second, then added a can of whipped cream. She picked up the plate and glasses and headed upstairs.

Buffy was kneeling in front of the fireplace. She had a tiny blaze going and patiently fed it progressively larger chunks of wood until it was burning well. Willow put the tray down and sat on the rug to watch. When Buffy joined her, Willow said, "Good job."

"Thank you. Believe it or not, I was once a Girl Scout."

"I bet you were cute in your uniform."

"Adorable," Buffy agreed, chuckling. "I'm sure Mom has pictures to embarrass me with."

Willow smiled. "I'll be sure to ask her."

"Like you don't have any incriminating photos." Buffy moved behind Willow and began to massage her shoulders.

"Mmmm, I'll never tell. That feels wonderful."

"Good to know I'm doing it right." Buffy leaned forward while pulling Willow's hair aside. She kissed Willow's neck half a dozen times before resuming her work on Willow's shoulders.

"Mmmm," Willow hummed again, and leaned back into Buffy's hands.

Buffy dropped her hands to Willow's waist and drew her shirt up. Willow cooperated in its removal. "Naughty Willow, not wearing a bra."

"This is the first you noticed," Willow answered. "Lower, please."

Buffy complied. She worked her hands down Willow's spine to her waist and slowly worked her way back up to the redhead's neck. Again, she moved Willow's hair to the side to access the creamy skin at the nape of her neck. She slowly kissed her way down Willow's spine. At Willow's waist, Buffy curled herself around Willow and kissed her way from Willow's navel up her sternum. She paused and looked up at Willow.

"No stopping," Willow demanded softly. "And no fair," she said while plucking at Buffy's shirt.

Buffy smiled as she sat up and removed her shirt and bra. She leaned over and kissed Willow's back at her waist. Buffy slowly made her way up Willow's back. Willow shivered in anticipation when Buffy curled around her again. Buffy took her time kissing her way up Willow's belly, between her breasts, up her throat to her lips. Buffy kissed Willow thoroughly while she rubbed her nipple against Willow's, and delighted in the groan that flowed from Willow's mouth into her own.

Faith blew the shot and the cue ball spun away from the ball she had intended to hit. "Damn," she said. "Don't they ever sleep?"

Tara looked at her quizzically.

Faith returned her stick to the rack. "I need some air."

"Okay," Tara said. She, too, returned her stick to the rack and followed Faith toward the back entrance.

Faith led them back to the sunken garden. It was far enough from the house that she couldn't hear Buffy and Willow. She lowered herself to one of the benches, and Tara sat beside her. Faith scanned the garden from habit, and became perfectly still when she sensed a vampire nearby. She turned to Tara for a second, and made a be-quiet gesture. Tara nodded, and Faith slipped off the bench and blended into the darkness.

Tara heard a lot of movement, then Faith said, "Damn, Fang, you coulda let us know you were coming."

Faith strolled back into view, Angel in tow. He was brushing leaves off his coat. Tara looked him briefly up and down, and ran her hand over her hair. Angel took the hint and pushed a leaf off his spiky gelled hair. "I tried to call, but no one's answering the phone."

"There's a phone here?" Faith asked.

"Yeah. Haven't you heard it ringing?"

"No, or we'd've answered it. Why're you here, anyway?" Faith asked impatiently.

"Giles called. He said Buffy has an amulet that needs to be taken out of play."

"Oh, yeah, I remember. He really doesn't like that thing."

"Where is it?" Angel asked.

"Might be by Red's computer," Faith speculated.

"Can we get it?"

"In a little while," Faith said.

"Why not now?" Angel inquired.

Faith smirked at him. "Trust me, you really don't want to know."

"C'mon Faith, I need to get back to LA before dawn."

"Okay." Faith offered a hand to Tara while telling Angel, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

As they neared the house, Angel began hearing incoherent sounds. He looked at the house, puzzled by what would cause that to happen. He figured it out as they walked through the kitchen.

"Willow!" Buffy howled. "Oh god, that's so good, don't stop."

Tara turned red and stared at the floor. Faith, with a bigger smirk, turned to Angel and said, "Told ya we shoulda waited a while." She let go of Tara's hand and walked to the dining room, where Willow had set up her computer. The amulet lay atop a pile of papers, and Faith picked it up.

She returned to the kitchen and offered it to Angel. He took it examined it briefly. He shrugged and put it in the pocket of his coat.

"Anything else you need?" Faith asked.

"No." Angel shook his head. "Tell Buffy and Willow I'm sorry I missed them."

Faith chuckled. "Will do."

Angel nodded and went out the back door.

"W-why didn't he need an invitation?" Tara asked.

"It's his house," Faith explained. She cocked her head toward the interior of the house and sighed. "They're like rabbits on crack." Tara giggled and Faith smiled at her. "Glad you're amused."

"Do you w-want to go out again?" Tara asked.

"If you don't mind."

Buffy caught her breath and flipped Willow onto her back. She pressed her body into Willow's. They slid across each other as Buffy licked, kissed, nibbled, and sucked the length of Willow's neck. Willow spread her legs for a moment to get better contact with Buffy's thigh. Buffy obligingly exerted more pressure against' Willow's center. The redhead threw her head back and arched against Buffy, groaning. Buffy slid down Willow's torso, stopping briefly here and there to lick a freckle. She reached her destination and lifted Willow's legs over her shoulders. She touched and tasted and teased until Willow squirmed constantly. She spread Willow's labia and inhaled deeply before diving in. Soon, Willow was panting and pressing firmly against Buffy's mouth, and Buffy was completely engrossed in Willow.

Buffy crawled up Willow, bringing the sheet with her. She kissed Willow gently and closed her eyes. Willow wrapped her arms around Buffy, and they fell asleep, floating a few inches above the bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Tara woke first. The gap in the curtains let in the soft grey light that told her the sun was still low in the sky. Faith was again wrapped around her. Tara's first thoughts were happy: She survived her birthday without turning into a demon, and Faith was warm against her back.

She managed to get out of bed without waking Faith, and gathered what she needed to shower and dress. A few minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom and dropped her pajamas on her bag and picked up her boots.

Willow was all ready at the computer, and she looked up at Tara. "Morning."

"Good morning."

"There's coffee in the kitchen." Willow stretched.

"Thanks." Tara pulled out a chair at the head of the table and sat down to put on her boots. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long."

"Wh-what are we doing today?"

"Umm," Willow stalled for a few moments, thinking. "I'm still working on what Riley brought us, and we need to catch up with him. I have to go to Calc today. There's a test. And we probably should try to get up with Giles and Xander." She looked at Tara. "Did I miss anything?"

"I need some clean clothes."

Willow looked down at her outfit. "Yeah, me, too."

"Sounds like a busy day," Tara observed. She tied the laces on her second boot and pushed her pant leg down over them.

"I guess," Willow answered. She looked from the screen to Tara. "What's going on with you and Faith?" she asked in as neutral a tone as she could manage.

"I don't know yet," Tara answered.

"Be careful, okay? I don't want anything to happen to you," Willow said earnestly.

Tara smiled a small smile. "Okay," she said, and paused. "Thanks, but I'm okay."

"I know," Willow said. "I just worry."

"Thanks," Tara repeated. She got up and went into the kitchen to get coffee. She looked through the cabinets, then the refrigerator, before returning to the dining room. She sat down with her coffee and asked Willow for paper and a pen.

Willow passed them to her silently. After a few seconds, she looked away from the computer screen to Tara, who was writing. Willow glanced at the paper before asking, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Grocery list," Tara answered without looking up. "I never saw anyone eat as much as Buffy and Faith."

Willow grinned. "Slayer thing. Different metabolism."

Tara added one more item to the list and looked at Willow. "What else is a 'Slayer thing'?" she asked.

Willow pushed away from the keyboard. "Speed. Strength. Stamina." Willow smiled to herself for a moment before continuing. "Incredible night vision. Enhanced smell. They don't smell," she rushed to add, "I mean, they can smell demons and stuff. Prophetic dreams. Loyalty. And they can sense all kinds of baddies, especially vampires."

Tara recalled Faith in the garden the night before and nodded.

"They heal really fast," Willow continued. "And like you said, they eat like they'll never get another meal and never gain any weight. Oh, and they're both impatient and impulsive and stubborn. Did I mention they hate to lose? And Buffy's a control freak. Faith, too, I guess, but I think that's just them. I don't know for sure, they were both Slayers when I met them."

"Wow," Tara said softly when Willow finished cataloging the Slayers' qualities.

"Definitely wow." Willow grinned. "So, we've got to hit both dorms, and probably Faith's apartment, and the grocery store."

"And your test," Tara added.

"And the calc test. Anything else?"

Tara put the pen down. "Um, you said something about Xander and Giles and R-r-riley."

"Yeah." Willow frowned and cocked her head toward the doorway. "Excuse me," she said while getting to her feet.

Tara watched Willow leave the room. Willow's footsteps on the stairs were measured, then sped up considerably.

Willow opened the door to the master bedroom. Buffy was thrashing in the bed, obviously in the middle of a disturbing dream. Willow hurried to the bed and kneeled near Buffy. "Shhh, sweetheart," she said softly, and began smoothing her hair.

Buffy thrashed a few seconds longer, but stopped as soon as Willow's hand slid off her hair onto her shoulder. Buffy sat up suddenly, her eyes open wide. "Will?" she asked.

"Right here, baby." Willow rubbed Buffy's back gently.

Buffy moved quickly to wrap Willow in her arms. "I had a bad dream," she murmured.

"I know." Willow kissed Buffy's check. "It was just a dream," she said softly, and ran her hands up and down Buffy's bare back, and kissed her cheek again. "Okay now?""

"Perfect now," Buffy sighed. She rested her head on Willow's shoulder. "Love you."

"Love you, too," Willow answered. She let them stay like that for several minutes. "Ready to get up?" she asked.

"I guess," Buffy said slowly. She pulled away from Willow and moved one hand to her cheek.

Willow smiled, and it grew when Buffy smiled back. She kissed Buffy once. "Good morning."

"Better now." Buffy stretched.

Willow slid off the bed. "See you downstairs."

"'Kay," Buffy said to her retreating back.

Tara was nowhere in sight when Willow got back to her computer. She shrugged and returned to her calculus notes. She didn't really need to study, but it soothed her nerves and gave her something to do beside think about the situation they were in.

A few minutes after Willow went upstairs, Tara looked up to see Faith in the doorway. She smiled at Faith, who came toward her quickly. Faith stood over her and said, "Don't do that again,"

"Do what?" Tara frowned.

"Leave without tellin' me." She bent over and hugged Tara's neck quickly, then stood up again.

"Okay," Tara said slowly and got to her feet on the other side of the chair. "Coffee?" she offered.

Faith nodded and let Tara pass. She followed her into the kitchen and watched Tara prepare two cups of coffee. Faith yawned. "I need some air," she said roughly.

Tara nodded and handed one mug to Faith before following her out onto the patio. Tara sat in a chair, and Faith sat on the patio beside her and leaned against Tara's legs. Tara's hand crept down and began to stroke Faith's hair. "Tell me again what I did," she asked.

"You didn't tell me you were gettin' up."

"Ah."

"I don't like wakin' up alone," Faith said defensively. A few moments later, and softer, she said, "I had a nightmare."

Tara felt Faith stiffen, and had an idea what it cost Faith to tell her she had been afraid. "I'm sorry," she said gently, and continued stroking Faith's hair while Faith relaxed against her again.

"You owe me a snuggle," Faith said.

Tara giggled.

"If you tell anyone I said that, I'll have to kill you," Faith said calmly and sipped coffee. "You got your birthday wish," she observed.

"I did," Tara agreed, smiling.

Faith set her mug aside and yawned and stretched. She shifted so she was between Tara's legs when she settled back. She looked back and up at Tara. Tara smiled and bent forward. Her hair fell around them as she kissed Faith briefly.

After that, they sat in companionable silence. Tara watched and listened as the garden came to life in the warm morning sun. One hand played idly with Faith's hair. Faith leaned against Tara and drank her coffee.


	16. Chapter 16

Riley hesitated near the entrance to the lecture hall. He thought he saw Tara under a tree, and he approached cautiously. When she stiffened at his approach, he knew he was right. He stopped out of arm's reach. "I'm really, really sorry. I didn't know."

"Okay," Tara said. "Can you meet us at the Espresso Pump after class?"

"Five okay? I have another class after this."

"All right. Don't bring any of your friends."

He nodded, and she walked away. Riley watched for half a second before turning toward the building.

Precisely at 5 p.m., Riley walked through the entrance of the Espresso Pump. He nodded toward the women seated around a table, and joined them after waiting in line to get a coffee.

The only empty seat was between Buffy and Faith, and Riley slid his backpack under the chair before sitting. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Same old thing," Buffy answered. "You know, hiding out instead of going on patrol."

"You better keep it up for a while," Riley cautioned. His beeper went off. "Lunch tomorrow?" he suggested while silencing the machine. "Chinese buffet two blocks over?"

Buffy and Faith exchanged a look before Buffy agreed. Riley pulled his pack out before standing. "See you," he said, and left.

The atmosphere at the table lightened after Riley's departure. Buffy glanced at the clock, then asked, "Can we check on Mom?"

The others agreed, Faith with a shrug. They headed to the gallery. The door was open, and they went in, Buffy in front. She led them to an office. Joyce was on the phone, and smiled when she saw the group clustered in the doorway. She waved them in, and they crowded around her desk. When the conversation ended, Joyce pushed out of her chair. "I'm so glad to see you," she told Buffy during a long hug. She hugged, Willow, too, then opened her arms to Faith and Tara.

Joyce leaned against her desk and looked at Buffy. "Two men in dark suits were looking for you. And Mr. Giles wants you to call him. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, we're good, Mom," Buffy answered. "Just wanted to check in. You know, so you wouldn't worry so much," she added pointedly.

Joyce ignored Buffy's tone. "I appreciate it. Have you had dinner?"

"Not yet."

"Then you're coming home with me. No arguments," she said before Buffy could open her mouth.

Buffy turned to the others with a shrug. Faith grinned at her, and Buffy knew Faith would tease her later. Joyce took her purse from a desk drawer. "Just let me lock up," she said, shooing them before her.

They piled into Joyce's Jeep. Faith called, "Shotgun," and jumped into the front passenger seat.

The short ride was quiet. Once they were inside, Joyce told the girls to make themselves at home. Faith immediately flopped on the sofa and took control of the remote control. Buffy made a beeline for the phone. Willow and Tara followed Joyce into the kitchen. While she washed her hands, Joyce asked Willow, "Do you remember where the tablecloths are?"

"Yes."

"Will you and Tara set the dining room table for me, please?"

"Sure," Willow said, and Tara followed her into the dining room. They set the table and returned to the kitchen. Joyce was mixing meatloaf. She thanked the girls for their help. They watched Joyce, who waved off their offers of help. They talked; Joyce prodded them with questions when necessary to keep the conversation flowing.

Buffy stuck her head in the kitchen. "Mom, can Giles come for dinner?"

"Yes." Joyce looked at Willow. "Why don't you call Xander and see if he wants to join us?"

Willow smiled, and thanked her. She went to hurry Buffy off the phone, leaving Tara alone with Joyce.

"So, Tara, how'd you get involved with this?" Joyce asked.

Tara took a deep breath before answering. "Wh-when everyone l-l-lost their voices."

"I remember that," Joyce said. She smiled at Tara. "It's hard to get used to, isn't it?"

Tara nodded.

"I worry about her. Both of them." She paused with a slight smile. "All six of you now, I guess." Joyce sighed. She opened the oven and slid the meatloaf and three dishes of vegetables in the oven.

"Hey, Blondie," Faith called, "C'mere."

"It's okay," Joyce encouraged her, and Tara went to the living room. Faith pointed at the TV screen, and Tara shuddered. Donnie Maclay was on the screen. "We just want to know she's okay," he said earnestly, and Tara's graduation photo appeared on the screen with a telephone number under it.

Tara sank onto the couch beside Faith, whose arm immediately went around her. "We'll call and tell them you're okay," Faith said.

"They won't stop," Tara said miserably.

"You're an adult, Blondie, they have to."

Tara hung her head. Faith pushed Tara's hair behind her ear so she could see her.

"I won't let them hurt you again," Faith told her. When Tara didn't respond, Faith said gently, "Look at me," and waited until Tara did. "He will never touch you again. I swear it."

Tara swallowed her tears and nodded slowly.

When Buffy and Willow finished on the phone, Faith called the TV station, then called the number the receptionist gave her. It turned out to be the Sunnydale Police Department non-emergency number, and Tara promised to present herself the next day.

They wandered into the kitchen, where Buffy and Willow were talking with Joyce. They were laughing, and Faith and Tara returned to the TV rather than interfere.

While Buffy and Willow re-set the table , first Giles, then Xander and Anya arrived. Dinner was boisterous, and enjoyed by all. After the dishes were done, they gathered around the table again to discuss recent occurrences and strategize. Since they had no concrete plan - only Riley's thinly veiled threat that she and Faith should refrain from patrolling - they decided to check in with each other regularly. They played a few rounds of Uno after that. Anya, pleased with winning more than half the hands, pulled Xander away early, and Giles followed soon after.

Joyce offered the girls a ride to Crawford Street, which they gladly accepted. As they neared the mansion, traffic slowed. When they got closer, they smelled smoke. A police officer was directing traffic away from the last block on their journey. Faith became extremely interested in the yard when Joyce rolled down her window to ask the cause of the detour.

"Big house in the middle of the block," the officer said, and waved them on.

As Joyce drove away, Willow said quietly, "My computer."

"We'll get you another one," Buffy said.

"I'm more concerned about the files we lost."

"Oh," Buffy said, then realized what Willow was saying. "Oh," she repeated.

"You're staying with me tonight," Joyce said firmly, and no one argued.

The phone was ringing when they entered the house. Joyce hurried to answer it, only to call Buffy to the phone.

"Buffy, are you ok?" Angel asked anxiously.

"Yeah. We weren't there."

"Do you need some place to stay?"

"Mom's putting us up tonight."

"Call me if you need anything. I'll get the insurance adjuster there first thing tomorrow. Can I give him this number?"

"Yeah, thanks," Buffy said. "Good night." She hung up the phone without waiting for his answer.

Willow was pacing around the couch. Buffy intercepted her with a hug. "Where's Mom?"

"She took Tara and Faith upstairs to the spare room. Who was on the phone?"

"Angel. The undead grapevine is apparently alive and well," Buffy sighed.

"What're we gonna do?"

"I don't know, Will." Buffy sighed again. "We need to know what happened to the mansion first. It could have just been the wires or something."

"My computer," Willow began. She stopped. "Guess I'll get another one. But I just got it how I like it."

"Maybe it'll be ok," Buffy said, more to comfort Willow than from any belief the machine would be salvageable.

Joyce came down the stairs. "Up to bed, you two."

"Mom," Buffy whined.

"No arguments, young lady. It's been a long day, and you'll be busy tomorrow. Now go to bed. And no hanky-panky."

Although Joyce's words were directed to Buffy, Willow blushed. Buffy resigned. "Yes, ma'am," she said, but both she and Willow stopped for a hug and a kiss before climbing the stairs.

The morning newspaper brought more bad news. Two front page stories, one about arson on Crawford Street with a dramatic shot of a fireman silhouetted against the flames, and the other about the particularly gory murder and dismemberment of a young boy last seen playing in his backyard, caught Willow's eye. When she finished reading, she silently passed the paper to Buffy, who glanced at the photo and headlines and groaned. She put the paper down. "This is bad," she announced.

Faith picked up the paper. She took a little longer than Buffy had to scan the page before handing it to Tara. She took one look and pushed it away. Faith picked it up again and read the stories through. When she finished, she said, "We are so screwed."

"Uh huh," Buffy agreed.

"Guess we better start figuring out who did it," Faith said.

"Not you," Buffy answered. "The police are still looking for you."

"No, they aren't," Willow interjected, and all eyes turned to her. "They, um, lost your file."

"Just how did they lose it?" Buffy asked.

"Who cares? Way to go, Red!" Faith said and flashed Willow a thumbs up. Willow grinned back briefly. She felt Buffy's gaze, and looked down at the table guiltily.

"Willow?" Buffy prompted.

"They might've had some help," Willow admitted.

"What kind of help?"

"I switched some numbers around and moved everything about you and Faith to an archive."

Tara stared at Willow. Faith continued to grin.

Buffy continued to push. "Would this also be known as the circular file?" she asked.

"Maybe," Willow hedged.

"You got rid of the entire file?" Faith asked excitedly.

"Pretty much," Willow said.

"Damn, Red, you're all right!"

"It doesn't mean that the cops won't recognize you, and I can't do anything to whatever's in their filing cabinets," Willow cautioned.

"Where're we gonna start?" Faith asked.

"At the mansion," Buffy said.

"Me and Blondie will go there and you guys can do the other," Faith suggested.

"Unh unh," Tara and Buffy said at the same time. "We need stick together," Buffy added while Tara reminded, "Safety in numbers."

"Ok, ok," Faith said. "Geez."

"We n-need t-t-t-to g-g-g." Tara stopped. She clenched her jaw and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

Faith stepped in. "Tara needs to convince Sunnydale's finest that she's alive and well."

"Why?" Buffy and Willow chorused.

"That piece of shit brother of hers was on the news last night, acting like he gives a damn about her."

"Back up," Buffy said. "I need the whole story."

"That's it," Faith answered impatiently.

"Tell me again. I'm feeling blond," Buffy answered.

Faith laughed. "Truth at last, huh, B?" Buffy waved her hand at Faith to continue. "I was watchin' TV while you were on the phone last night and Tara's picture came up on the screen. Then they showed her no-count brother, and he's all, 'we're so worried.' They put a phone number up there to call, so we did. The cops just want to make sure it's her and she's alive before they tell her family to"

"Go away," Tara said quickly over Faith's expletive.

"Ok, we'll go there first. Then the mansion." Buffy left out their third destination.

"I need to replace my laptop," Willow reminded her.

"When we finish," Buffy promised.


	17. Chapter 17

They stared at the ruins of the once-lovely house. Nothing was left except charred rubble sticking up unevenly from the smoking basement. Technicians in white hooded jumpsuits scrambled over and around it. No one said anything as they walked by, and they remained quiet as they approached the site where the child was killed. Faith and Buffy watched from just behind the crime scene tape. Willow and Tara hung back a little, unwilling to look at whatever was left.

Both Slayers were silent when they backed away, and no one said anything as they walked toward campus. Along the way, they stopped at the computer shop and Willow chose a computer. She couldn't wait for them to install the extra memory it needed, so she bought it, too. From there, they went to the dorms and Faith's apartment for clothes. They walked the two blocks over to Joyce's gallery, and were relieved to see her Jeep parked in the alley. The other three waited outside while Buffy went in for the keys.

She came out smiling, spinning the keyring on her index finger. "Mom's got a dinner meeting with a client. She said she'll take a cab home and we can have the Jeep."

"Not if you're driving," Willow said firmly, and held out her hand.

Buffy saw Willow's resolve face and sighed. She handed the keys to Willow. "Spoil sport," she grumbled.

Faith just grinned at Buffy while Willow unlocked the vehicle. They quickly loaded their gear and headed back to Revello Drive.

Riley was sitting on the step, and he jumped up when Willow pulled into the driveway. "You guys all right?" he asked.

Buffy climbed out of the passenger seat and looked at him across the hood. "What's going on?"

"Dr. Walsh and Dr. Angleman are missing. The 314 lab is all torn up. There's blood everywhere. And it looks like whatever they were working on did it, because it's gone, too."

"Adam," Willow said softly.

Riley barked a laugh that sounded like he was trying to clear his throat. "Figures. But you missed lunch, and I was worried..." he trailed off.

Faith shoved a garbage bag at him. It was all that remained of her belongings. She and Buffy took all the remaining bags except the one holding Willow's computer. Willow took that one, and led them to the door.

"Sorry about lunch," Buffy told Riley. "Something came up." She paused a moment. "Probably Adam."

"Huh?" Riley asked. He pulled the door closed behind them.

"That little boy was pulled apart like he was being examined. Like you dissect something," Buffy said.

"Oh, man," Riley said. "That's really not good."

"Do ya think?" Faith asked sarcastically before heading upstairs to empty her arms. Tara followed her.

Riley's pager went off. He put down the bag to turn it off. "I have to go. I'll see you after class tomorrow."

"Ok," Buffy agreed, and let him leave.

Buffy joined Willow in the dining room. She had the laptop case open. Buffy watched her install the extra memory and reassemble the machine. "What other skills do you have that I know nothing about?" Buffy asked.

"If you're good, maybe you'll find out," Willow teased.

"Maybe?" Buffy replied with mock outrage.

Willow grinned at her. "If you're good."

Buffy leaned over Willow. "How good?" she breathed into the redhead's ear.

"Buffy!" Willow exclaimed. Quieter, she added, "Tara and Faith are upstairs."

"So?" Buffy nuzzled behind Willow's ear.

"Don't tease."

"You started it," Buffy pouted. She stood up and began to gather the packing materials. When her arms were full, she moved toward the kitchen trashcan.

Tara and Faith lingered upstairs. Tara sat on the bed, looking pensively at the floor. She still hadn't had time to process all that had happened since she was drawn into the barely controlled chaos that always surrounded the Slayers.

Faith squatted in front of her. "You ok?" she asked gently.

Tara gave her a small smile. "Yeah." She patted the bed beside her. Faith got up and sat beside Tara. "Does it ever stop?" Tara asked.

"You mean the slaying?"

"I guess."

"It stops when I die. But that's a long way off."

Tara looked at the floor again. "I don't know if I can do this," she said hoarsely.

"Do what?" Faith asked.

"This." Tara swirled her hand through the air. "All of this."

Faith wanted to answer but couldn't think of anything to say. She stood up.

"Faith?"

"I'm goin' downstairs," Faith said without looking back at Tara.

Tara watched her go. She sighed when Faith was out of sight. As much had happened since Willow pulled her into her dorm room as had happened in all her life before. She wished for the trillionth time that her mother were still alive.

She stood up and walked to the window. It looked over the back yard, where Faith paced, occasionally gesturing. Buffy joined her and they began to spar. Tara backed away from the window. She sat on the bed and sighed again. Then she heard her grandmother's voice telling her as she had in life, "Idle hands are the devil's workshop." Tara smiled at the memory and got to her feet. They would need to eat, and none of the others had any interest in food beyond eating. Being busy would allow her, for a while at least, to ignore the things she had to sort through.

Buffy and Faith left to patrol as soon as it was dark. Willow was glued to the computer. She had encrypted and stashed various parts of the documents she had been reading on public servers, and was busy retrieving and reassembling them. Tara sat across from her trying to read a book she had chosen at random from the shelf in the spare room. She gave up and put it down.

Willow looked over the laptop. "You ok?"

"I guess." Tara got up. "I'll let you work."

"I need a break," Willow said. She stood and stretched, then rubbed her stomach. "Dinner was great. Thanks again for cooking."

"You're welcome."

"So, you gonna tell me what's on your mind, or should we play 20 questions?" Willow picked up her glass and rattled the cubes against its empty inside. She gestured for Tara to follow her to the kitchen.

"How do you do it?" Tara asked.

"Do what?" Willow filled the glass from the tap.

"Stay calm while she's out there." Tara looked at Willow.

"Experience," Willow answered and turned off the faucet. She turned toward Tara. "They'll come home dirty and hungry and talking a mile a minute. That's how it works."

"What if they don't?" Tara pressed.

Willow closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "They will," she repeated, then looked at Tara. "You have to believe it." Willow drank some water. "You should go with her. Watch. See that she knows what she's doing."

"Some day, something bigger and stronger and faster is going to beat her," Tara said matter of factly.

"You don't know that."

Tara just looked at her. Willow sighed. "I know that Buffy has come back from everything," she said. "Everything," she repeated with emphasis. "She and Faith have each other's back. They'll be fine."

* * *

Buffy and Faith stayed behind the soldiers, who were following a pheromone trail from the site of the child's murder to caves just outside Sunnydale. They watched from the treeline as they discussed what to do next.

Three vampires charging from the cave answered their question. They were quickly stunned and shackled. Adam came out next, and with a swing of his arm, knocked three of the soldiers aside. Buffy and Faith came out with a yell. The remaining soldiers were trying to arm their weapons and one that had been knocked aside rolled from the others and emptied his tazer into its back.

He flung both Slayers aside as he turned to the source of the electrical stimulant. "Invigorating, thank you," Adam said, and stepped onto his throat. The soldier's body arced up as he tried to get away, and Adam applied more pressure.

Buffy and Faith, approaching from the side, heard the last, wet gurgle before Adam removed his foot. They tried to subdue Adam, but he again flung them to one side before trotting away.

The Slayers looked in the direction the monster had gone. They struggled to their feet and took a few seconds to catch their breath before slipping back into the woods and leaving the soldiers to fend for themselves until backup arrived.

They couldn't go fast. Buffy's right knee was visibly swollen through her pants, and Faith was grunting with each breath in or out. They hobbled toward home. As they walked toward Sunnydale on the shoulder of the road, a Jeep pulled up beside them. Riley was driving. "Get in," he said, and both were happy to do so.

They didn't talk while Riley drove. He was listening to radio conversations in his headset and paid no attention to Buffy and Faith. He stopped outside the house, and waited impatiently while Faith helped Buffy out of the vehicle. He drove off with the door open as soon as Buffy was standing on the sidewalk. The door swung closed while they watched, and a few moments later, Riley's taillights were gone.

It took them nearly two minutes to limp up the sidewalk and onto the porch. Faith pushed open the door and stepped aside so Buffy could hop over the mantel into the foyer.

Tara and Willow appeared. Willow took one look at Buffy and went to her side. She pulled Buffy's arm around her shoulder and put hers around Buffy's waist. Buffy gratefully took the weight off her leg and let Willow steer her to the couch.

Faith pushed the door shut and winced. She winced again when she turned to lock it, and yet again when she turned to enter the house.

"Are you all right?" Tara asked.

"Yeah," Faith answered.

"You're a lousy liar, Faith."

"I'm a little banged up. It's no big." Faith moved slowly past Tara into the front room, where Buffy was on the couch with pillows under her leg. Willow reappeared a few seconds later carrying a first aid kit in one hand and a bag of frozen peas in the other. She put the peas on Buffy's knee and ignored the sharp hiss that escaped Buffy.

"Hey, B, you want me to carry you upstairs? Faith asked.

"No," Buffy and Willow answered together.

"Ok, I'm going to get in the shower," Faith said. Tara watched her climb the steps slowly. She turned back to Willow. "Can I help?" she asked.

"No, we're good. Thanks, though," Willow answered. She smiled tightly at Tara, then returned her attention to getting Buffy's boots off.

Tara followed Faith upstairs. Faith was all ready in the shower. She stayed there a long time, and came out wrapped in a towel. Tara sat on the bed and watched her gather shorts and a shirt to sleep in. When Faith got tangled in the shirt and cursed, Tara went to her and smoothed the fabric over her head and down her sore sides.

"Thanks," Faith said. She turned away and took the towels to the bathroom. When she returned, Tara was where she had left her.

"Where are you hurt?" Tara asked calmly.

"Side."

"Sit." Tara patted the bed. She scooted to the middle and sat crosslegged. After a moment, Faith joined her, slowly easing herself into position opposite Tara. Tara held out both her hands and waited for Faith to place hers in them. She squeezed them gently when Faith did, and said, "Close your eyes."

Faith did as Tara asked. She didn't feel anything. Her side still ached, but she was glad Tara was still with her. Tara began to hum, and Faith slowly relaxed. Drowsy, she unfolded herself away from Tara, and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Tara stayed a few moments longer before she climbed off the bed. She straightened up the bathroom behind Faith and changed into pajamas. Then she climbed into bed and curled around Faith, who pushed back against her.

Getting Buffy's boots off was easy. It was the pants that were difficult. Willow finally got a grip on them and peeled them down Buffy's legs. The one was a mess, and Willow frowned at it. "We should go to the emergency room."

"Call Giles." Buffy's knee, free of her leather pants, swelled more. "Please, Will? If Giles says I should go, I'll go."

"Ok," Willow agreed doubtfully.


	18. Chapter 18

Willow frowned as Giles' phone continued to ring. After 20, she replaced the receiver and returned to the couch. Buffy was fiddling with the bag of peas on her knee. "Leave them there," Willow told her.

"What did Giles say?"

Willow considered lying . "No answer," she said.

"When did Giles get a life?" Buffy wondered aloud.

Willow shrugged. Before she could say anything, Joyce let herself in the door. "Hi, girls."

"Hi, Mom."

"Buffy are you all right?" Joyce came to the couch. She put her purse in a chair and looked at her knee. "What on earth happened?"

"Big demon." Buffy said.

"Have you had this looked at?" Joyce asked. She looked at Willow.

"I'll go in the morning if it's still bad," Buffy promised.

"You'll go now." Joyce told her firmly.

"Mo-om," Buffy whined. Willow choked back a snicker as Buffy glared at her.

Joyce smiled sweetly at her daughter. "You can go voluntarily, or I can call the ambulance."

Buffy realized she was defeated and frowned. "Can I at least have some shorts?"

"Sure, honey." Joyce turned her gaze to Willow.

"On it," Willow answered, and hurried toward the stairs.

"Crutches, too. They're in the bathroom closet," Joyce called up the stairs. She smiled at Buffy and shook her head. "Did you call Mr. Giles?"

"No answer." Buffy continued to sulk.

"Where's Faith?"

"Asleep, I guess." Buffy looked at her mother and pleaded again, "Can't we wait until tomorrow?"

"I don't think so," Joyce frowned. Buffy huffed and closed her eyes. She opened them again to see Willow with a pair of blue shorts. Buffy let Willow put the shorts on. She swung her legs to the floor, grimacing when her knee tried to bend. Buffy got to her feet on the crutches with a grunt, and stood with her eyes closed for a moment. Sweat popped out on her forehead, and Willow put her hand at Buffy's waist to steady her.

Buffy got out to the Jeep. As she slid across the back seat, Giles' car pulled up across the driveway. Spike got out and called Willow. "Red, c'mere a minute."

Willow waited until Buffy was in the vehicle before turning toward Spike. "What are you doing with Giles' car?"

"It's a bit of a story, luv, and the Watcher needs some witchy help."

"We're taking Buffy to the emergency room." Willow frowned at the sounds coming out of Giles' car. "Who's in there with you?"

"The Watcher." Spike raised his right hand and looked earnest. "Honest."

Willow looked uncertainly between the vehicles. Then she turned to Joyce. "Let me get Tara and Faith to help Giles, ok? I'll be right back." She dashed toward the house without waiting for an answer.

Joyce got into the car and locked the doors.

"What's going on, Mom?"

"That blond boy is here with Mr. Giles."

"Giles is here? Great! He can look at my knee."

"I don't think so, honey. He needs some kind of help."

"Mom, go see what's wrong with him," Buffy demanded.

"Willow's getting Faith and Tara up. They'll help him."

Although it was open, Willow knocked on the door. Tara sat up and asked sleepily, "What?"

"I'm really sorry to wake you up, but Spike is downstairs with Giles, and he says Giles needs some kind of magic help and we're taking Buffy to the emergency room to get her knee checked out, and I was hoping you could take care of it."

Tara just looked at Willow while the words soaked in. "Ok," she said finally.

"You'll probably need Faith, too."

"Ok," Tara repeated.

"Thanks so much," Willow said, and headed back downstairs before Tara could say anything else.

Tara stretched. Then she leaned over Faith and kissed her cheek. "What?" Faith grumbled.

"We need to get up. Willow said Mr. Giles needs us do something."

"Let Buffy do it."

"She can't."

"Why?"

"C'mon, Faith, get up."

Faith grumbled, but sat up. She tried to stretch, but her side stopped her. Faith stood up and yawned. "Where'd you put my stuff?"

Tara pointed, then opened a drawer and pulled out a shirt. She put it on and walked past Faith to the closet and got a skirt. She handed a pair of pants back to Faith, who sat on the bed to put them on. She was obviously tender, and slid her feet into sneakers that were a size too large. She yawned again, and moved toward Tara, who waited in the doorway.

They made their way downstairs. Faith frowned as they neared the door. She held Tara back with one hand and opened the door. Spike was leaning against the porch support smoking a cigarette. Faith looked longingly at it before demanding, "Whaddya want?"

"Red said your bird would help the Watcher. " Spike offered his pack to Faith.

She shook her head. "If this is a trick," she threatened.

"I'm chipped, remember?" Spike said bitterly.

Faith eyed him one more time before pushing the door open so Tara could come out. "Where is he?"

"In the car." Spike went toward it.

Faith followed him. Tara stayed behind her. Spike opened the rear door on the driver's side. Faith started to get in, then back out so quickly that she cracked her head on the door frame. "There's a freaking demon in there," she yelled at Spike.

"That's the Watcher," Spike replied calmly. A low rumble came from the car, and Tara looked toward it uncertainly. "He says it's a spell."

"What is he?" Faith asked.

"A Fy'arl demon."

"And you understand him?"

"Oh, yeah. They're good to have on your side in a fight." Spiked dropped the cigarette butt. He ground it out and got into the driver's seat. "C'mon, now, girls, before the neighbors get more riled."

Tara and Faith looked at each other and shrugged. Faith got in first and Tara slid in beside her. As soon as she closed the door, Spike began backing out of the driveway. He sped to Giles' condo. Giles rumbled the whole way there.

Fortunately, no lights were on in the adjacent units, and they got in without attracting notice. Spike closed the door behind them. "Right, then, I'll let you lot get to work." He sprawled on the couch and turned on the television.

"We need you to translate," Faith said. She turned to Giles. "What happened."

"He had a drink with an old pal who likes to play tricks on people. You weren't here last time he was in town. Shame. That was great fun." Spike sat up and ignored Giles' glare. "He magicked all the Halloween costumes so that all the little kiddies turned into their costumes." Spike smirked. "Almost got her that time."

"Don't piss me off, Spike," Faith threatened.

"Oh, what're you going to do? Stake me?"

"There's worse things than that," she smiled at him.

Giles rumbled and shook a finger at them.

"Ah, we're just havin' some fun, right, Faith," Spike said.

"Whatever. What do you need?" Faith asked.

Giles pointed toward the bookshelf and Faith groaned. "I'm told you, I'm not doin' research."

Tara walked to the bookcase. Giles pointed at volumes and she pulled them from the shelves. When her arms were full, he pointed her toward the table. Faith plopped on the couch, and Spike glared at her. She ignored him, put her boots on the table and leaned back. "What's on the Creature Feature?"

Spike pointed the remote at the television. They ran through the channels and wound up on Faith's choice. "Frankenstein."

Giles rumbled and Spike snickered. "It is that, mate."

"What?" Faith asked.

"A bit close to home." Spike slid down the couch and made himself comfortable. He watched the movie after that.

Faith watched, too, and then her eyes began to close. She slid further down the couch and landed on the floor with a thump. "Damn it," she cursed, and weighed the benefits of staying on the floor. She got up gingerly, and walked to the table. She took the chair beside Tara and got comfortable. Faith dozed after that, intermittently aware of the odd conversation between Giles and Spike and Tara.

Tara woke her after a few hours. "I need to get some things," she said softly. "Spike said he can get us into the magic shop. Apparently, it's closed."

"Yeah," Faith sat up and rolled her shoulders. "Place goes through owners like crazy. You think they'd have enough sense to at least pick up the welcome mat." She looked warily at the demon sitting across the table. "You gotta admit, you look rough and tough like this."

Spike didn't need to translate Giles' growl at the Slayer. Faith raised her hands. "Ok, ok, I didn't mean nothin' by it."

They returned to Giles' ancient Citroen. Spike drove again, and Tara found a strap to hang on to during this ride. He pulled into an alley and turned off the lights. Halfway through, he turned off the engine. He got out, and Tara and Faith followed him to a metal door.

They couldn't see what Spike did to open the door, but it opened easily for him. He turned on a light and pointed toward a door. "Good stuff's in the basement." He lit a match on his nail, further chipping the black paint, and lit a cigarette. "C'mon, now, birds, Uncle Spike's on a bit of a timetable. Chop chop."

Faith glared at him again, but followed Tara to and through the door the vampire pointed at. Tara found the light switch where she expected it, and was glad that the lighting was bright. Basements reminded her of things she'd rather forget.

At the bottom of the steps, Tara pulled a list from her pocket. She read off the items on it, and they began to hunt. It took nearly 20 minutes to gather all of the ingredients. They hurried back upstairs. Faith saw the bulging pockets of Spike's leather duster, but let it pass. She was still tired, and her ribs ached. They got back in Giles' battered old car for another reckless, careening ride.

Buffy held Willow's hand and smiled hugely at her. "Hi, Will," she said through giggles.

"Hi, Buff." Willow kissed her cheek, then lifted the sheet.

Buffy giggled again. "Shhh," she quieted herself. "Mom's here."

Willow looked at the splint encasing Buffy's leg from hip to ankle. Joyce was talking with the doctor in the hall, and as much as Willow wanted to hear what he had to stay, she wanted to see for herself more.

The door opened and Joyce stuck her head in. "Willow, honey, we need to go."

"No," Buffy protested.

"I'll stay until you're asleep," Willow said softly.

"Kay."

"Ok," Willow answered with a smile. She stroked Buffy's hair. "It's been a long day, sweetheart. Don't fight the medicine."

Buffy yawned, and Willow continued her methodical stroking of Buffy's hair while the Slayer's eyes fluttered. Finally, they closed and stayed closed. Willow kissed Buffy's hand before releasing it and going into the hall. She followed Joyce to the car silently.

On the ride home, Joyce relayed what the doctor had said. Buffy would probably come home the next day with a referral to an orthopedist. Willow bit her lip. There was too much going on for them to lose Buffy. They would all be needed to defeat Adam, and even that might not be enough. But without Buffy, Willow knew they had no real chance to win. Her dark thoughts followed her into sleep, but every time in her dreams, Buffy came to save the day.


	19. Chapter 19

Voices from outside startled Faith awake. Tara looked up from what she was doing as the door opened quickly. Giles snarled and got to his feet, knocking the chair to the floor in the process.

Spike pushed Ethan Rayne through the door. He took one last drag from his cigarette before tossing it onto the concrete patio. Then he shoved Ethan again, stepped inside and closed the door. Giles rumbled steadily, and when he paused for breath, Spike told him, "That's what I thought, mate." He shook Ethan. "Where's the antidote?"

"Ripper," Ethan said with all his considerable charm. "What's a prank between old friends?"

Giles took a step forward, rumbling threateningly. Ethan tried to back up, but Spike held him in place. Ethan held his hands up. "All right, all right," he said. "No need to get physical. It's in my luggage."

"Which is where?" Spike asked.

"Sunnydale Arms," Ethan sighed. "Room 14."

"Right, then. Slayer, you'll have to go around and collect it."

"Why me?" Faith said sulkily.

"Sun's comin' up, so I'm out." Spike shook Ethan a little. "Not letting this one out of sight, and well." Spike gestured toward Giles. "He can't go, now, can he?" Spike reached into Ethan's coat pocket and pulled out keys. He tossed them to Faith. "Take his car so you get back before sundown."

Giles rumbled. Faith caught the keys and snickered. "C'mon, Blondie, we'll get breakfast."

Tara got to her feet and stretched. "We won't be long," she told Giles, and followed Faith around Spike and out the door.

"I bet you boys have lots of things to talk about," Spike said gleefully. He shoved Ethan away.

Giles let him fall to the floor, and spat on him.

"Awww," Ethan whined, "You ruined my coat. Over a joke."

Giles rumbled. Spike started to translate, but Ethan answered Giles immediately, so Spike sat back to watch the show.

Faith and Tara returned within an hour. Faith carried two bags. She dropped them in front of Ethan, who was sulking on the couch. "Get it," she ordered.

"What is it with Americans? Would it kill you to say please?"

"Get it," Faith repeated.

Ethan rolled his eyes and leaned over the smaller bag. He held out a small vial of dark glass. Faith took it.

"He has to drink it," Ethan said.

Faith crossed the room to Giles. He lowered himself and tilted back his head so Faith could pour the liquid into his mouth. Then he moved rapidly to his second floor bedroom. Forty-five minutes later, he appeared downstairs, showered, shaved and dressed. He looked tired, but otherwise unharmed, and went immediately to Ethan. "You know I hate anise," he said with a glare.

"It was a joke," Ethan began.

"Just shut up," Giles said in a low voice, and Ethan did.

* * *

Willow answered the phone. When she heard Faith on the other end, she started with a stream of questions.

"Giles says just come over, Red."

"I can't. I need to see Buffy."

"Visiting hours don't start until 11," Faith said. "C'mon, and then we can all go see B."

"All right," Willow answered.

When she arrived half an hour later, Ethan was still sulking on the couch. Spike dozed on one side of him, and Faith sat on the other, with Tara squeezed in beside Faith. Willow and Giles sat at the dining room table and filled each other in.

"What're you going to do with him?" Willow asked.

"I thought your soldier friend might be interested in him."

Willow's eyes widened. "Wow, you really don't like him."

Giles looked at Ethan with disgust. "No, I truly don't."

When they left, Spike remained to keep an eye on Ethan, who was chained and gagged in the bathtub. Both Xander and Riley were in the waiting room when they arrived. "Mrs. Summers is in with the doctor," Xander reported.

Willow nodded and broke away. She entered Buffy's room as the doctor held x-ray films toward the light, gesturing with the other hand. Joyce watched, frowning, but Buffy was out. Willow stood at Buffy's bedside and listened to the conversation. She sighed with relief at the final decision that Buffy could go home today see a specialist after the swelling went down.

Both Joyce and Willow listened as the doctor explained the discharge papers, Willow from Buffy's bedside, where she gently rubbed Buffy's hand. After the doctor left, Willow tried to wake Buffy.

"They just gave her a shot," Joyce said. "It'll be a few hours." She smiled at both girls and smoothed Buffy's hair. "Call me when you're ready," she told Willow. Then she kissed Buffy's forehead and left the room.

They swarmed her when Joyce tried to pass the waiting room. She took a few seconds to answer their questions before heading off to work. After that, they took turns sitting with Willow while Buffy slept. Faith and Tara leaned against each other and dozed while Giles, Riley, and Xander saw for themselves that Buffy wasn't mortally wounded. Then, Tara and Faith went together to Buffy's room.

"You guys look awful," Willow observed.

"We love you, too, Red," Faith answered. Tara yawned and immediately apologized.

"Go home and get some sleep," Willow urged. "There isn't a lot you can do now, and we'll be there soon."

Tara tried to hold back a yawn while she nodded her agreement. Faith smiled. "Ok," she said. "See you later,"

Xander was the first to arrive at the Summers home late that afternoon. Buffy was installed on the couch, and Willow was rarely out of her reach. He heard the shower start upstairs and knew that Tara and Faith would be down soon.

Joyce pulled into the driveway before it was dark. A second car swung in behind her, and Giles held the door for Joyce as they entered. Spike followed. "I was bored," he shrugged at Faith when she glared at him.

The flurry of activity woke Buffy fully for a few minutes, but she soon slid back into a light sleep. The doorbell woke her again, but once she verified that it was Riley, she slept again. Willow sat beside her on the couch, held in place by Buffy's arm around her waist.

The next time the doorbell rang, it was a small oriental man with both arms full of bags. Faith inhaled deeply and relieved him of the bags. "More in car," he told her, and she hurried to put the bags on the table. Giles was all ready at the door when she returned, and again Faith relieved the delivery man of his bags while Giles paid the driver, including a generous tip. He felt that buying dinner was the least he could do since he had effectively transferred Slayer central from his dining room to Joyce's home.

They used the table as a buffet, and arranged themselves around the living room to eat and talk. Buffy woke up and moved to a sitting position. Willow got up and got food for both of them. Joyce and Giles smiled at each other across the mass of young adults, all of them laughing and talking while they ate.

After the food was cleaned up, the mood shifted. Riley produced a half dozen more disks and handed them to Willow. He told them about morale and conditions in the Initiative. Neither was good, and Faith couldn't help but smirk.

"What about Ethan Rayne?" Willow asked.

"He's going to a secure facility in the desert," Riley reported. "For testing."

"So now we wait for Adam to make his next move," Buffy said.

"Pretty much," Riley answered. "We're still patrolling, but it was quiet last night after you ran into him."

They looked at each other, until Xander spoke up. "Waiting sucks," he said. "I vote for videos. All in favor?"

A round of ayes answered him, and he went to start the movie.

* * *

A week passed quickly. Willow, Buffy, and Tara returned to classes. Joyce drove them to campus each morning, and picked them up in the afternoon. Faith stayed in the vehicle and went with Joyce to the gallery. Although Buffy was injured, Faith knew Willow was resourceful enough to protect them. She worried about Tara being by herself, but Riley assured her that he was keeping an eye on all of them. Joyce, on the other hand, couldn't protect herself as well as the others, so Buffy insisted Faith stay with her.

By the end of the week, Buffy was off crutches, but still in the knee splint. She grumbled about it constantly. In addition to being awkward and uncomfortable, it was hot. Plus, it interfered with her ongoing explorations of Willow's body, and Buffy was looking forward to it being gone.

The five women settled into a routine. Tara and Joyce took turns cooking, while the rest of them cleaned up. After dinner but before starting her school work, Tara and Faith went for a walk. Sometimes, Tara thought with amusement, Faith reminded her of a puppy crazed with joy to see its owner at the end of the day. She was eager to be outside in the dark, even if she couldn't hunt, and their walks gave her some time to unwind. Buffy's neighborhood was safe, Faith knew. Only the stupidest demons came looking for trouble, and they were the easiest to contend with.

Joyce watched over all of them. Of the four young women, only Buffy had anything approaching what Joyce considered a normal upbringing. They had fights, and Buffy ran away the summer between her junior and senior years, but once Joyce accepted the Slaying, they got along fine. Willow was independent - not orphaned like Tara, but abandoned, like Faith - but Joyce knew she still needed mothering. So did Tara, whom Joyce liked immensely, and Faith, who more and more appeared without the bravado she used as a barrier to others. While the others studied, Faith sat near Tara and read. She quickly went through all the books in the house, and went to the library for lunch one day to get new ones.

Giles, Riley, and Xander, sometimes with Anya in tow, checked in regularly. One evening, Riley came over, and he and Willow spent the evening at the computer, discussing what Willow found on the disks. Adam was nowhere to be found, and there were no reports of random mayhem anywhere nearby. Spike and Riley made an agreement that made Riley uneasy, but he saw other choice. Besides, as long as the chip remained, Spike couldn't harm any humans, so Riley justified his ongoing freedom as a field examination of the technology. Still, both he and Faith were uneasy around him and kept an eye on him whenever Spike was around.

At noon on Friday, Joyce called Faith to her office and gave her $100. Faith tried to give it back, but Joyce insisted Faith had earned it by helping in the gallery all week. Joyce suggested that Faith use some of the money to take Tara out, and Faith looked at her. "Like on a date?"

"Yes." Joyce smiled. "I'm sure she'd accept."

"I don't know anything about dating," Faith said.

"Go to the movies. Get a pizza. Do something fun. No Slaying," Joyce emphasized. "I don't care what you say, walking through the cemetery looking for vampires does not count."

"Can I borrow the Jeep?"

"Do you have a driver's license?" Joyce asked.

"Well, no. But I can drive."

"I'm sure you can. But my insurance is high enough." Joyce paused for a moment. "We'll see what we can do about getting your license," she offered.

Faith's eyes widened. "Wow, thanks!" She looked again at the money, then at Joyce. "I appreciate everything," she said, and fled without waiting for an answer. She avoided Joyce for the rest of the afternoon, but at 3:30, Joyce found her in the back room.

"Tara's last class lets out at 4. It's in Sullivan Hall, near the library." Joyce shooed Faith toward the door. "Have fun."

Faith turned and gave her a quick hug. The she darted out the door and walked quickly toward UCS. Joyce watched her go, and smiled. She was having dinner with two other businesswomen, so Willow and Buffy would have time alone. Buffy had asked her the night before for help, and she agreed to get the other girls out of the house for a few hours.

At five, she locked the doors and went to pick up Buffy and Willow. Willow helped Buffy into the back seat before claiming the passenger seat for herself. Joyce dropped them off, and Buffy reminded her mother to be careful.

"Scout's honor," Joyce promised solemnly, and Buffy groaned. She knew what was coming next.

"That reminds me," Willow said.

"Bye, Mom!" Buffy interrupted, and Joyce took the hint. She put the wagon into gear and backed away.

"It's just a matter of time," Willow told her with a grin. "I'll see those pictures."

"Not tonight," Buffy told her, and started for the house.


	20. Chapter 20

Faith waited outside Sullivan Hall for Tara's class to end. As the carillon began tolling 4 p.m., students streamed out of the doors. Faith hopped up on a bench to get a better view. Tara was one of the last to exit. Faith got down and walked to intercept her. She fell into step with Tara. "Hi."

"Hi." Tara smiled.

"You doin' anything?"

"Not really."

Faith smiled and took her hand. "Wanna get something to eat? Maybe see a movie?"

Tara stopped, and Faith took another step before realizing they weren't moving any more. "I'd love to."

"Good." Faith smiled and tugged Tara forward. "How was school?"

"Fine. How was the gallery?"

"Five by five." Faith interlaced her fingers with Tara's. "What'cha wanna eat?"

"I don't know. It's still early."

Faith shrugged. They continued to walk. Faith didn't think they were headed anywhere particular, but Tara steered them toward her dorm. Half a dozen notes were taped to the door, but Tara ignored them and pushed inside. Faith closed the door while Tara dropped her backpack and turned on the twinkle lights. She lit a few candles while Faith looked around.

"It suits you," Faith said.

"I like it." Tara blew out the match and put it in the ashtray that held the candle. "Feels strange, though, like I haven't been here in forever."

"I know the feeling." Faith walked toward Tara. "It's nice to have some time alone. With you, alone with you."

Tara's hands slid onto Faith's hips as the brunette came closer. "It is," she agreed with a lopsided smile.

Faith's arms went around Tara's neck, and they kissed briefly.

When they parted, Tara moved her hands to Faith's biceps and backed away. Her fingers glided down Faith's arms, and Tara caught her hands and pulled Faith along. When she reached the bed, Tara sat. She let go of one hand and patted the space beside her. Faith sat. Tara moved further into the bed and made herself comfortable, and Faith lounged on her side.

Tara looked at their hands, then smiled at Faith. "I've been thinking about what you said on my b-birthday."

"Yeah?" Faith asked hopefully.

Tara nodded. "I like you a lot, Faith. I" Loud knocking at the door interrupted her and startled them both. "They'll go away," she said.

The next set of knocks was louder and followed by a familiar voice. "Tara, I know you're in there. I saw you go in. Open the door."

Tara closed her eyes as her stomach did a slow roll. Faith started to leave the bed, but Tara held on to her hand.

"Leggo, Blondie, so I can explain some things to him."

"No," Tara said softly. "I don't want anything to happen to you." She leaned over and snagged the phone, and dialed the campus police. When the dispatcher answered, she said, "There's a m-m-man trying to get into m-my room. He keeps beating on the door." Tara was interrupted again by Donnie's thumps, and she held the receiver out so the dispatcher could hear him. When she returned the phone to her ear, the dispatcher said, "Someone is on the way. Do you want me to stay on the line until they arrive?"

"No, I'll be okay, thank you." Tara hung up and put the phone back. She still had a tight grip on Faith's hand.

Faith sat up and moved beside Tara. She put her arms around the blonde, and Tara laid her head on Faith's shoulder. They sat and listened to Donnie, who got louder and more obnoxious when the campus police asked him to leave. They heard a scuffle, and then Donnie yelled more, but his voice faded as he was forcibly removed from the building.

They made no effort to separate. Instead, they slid down the bed. Faith kept her arms around Tara, who rested her hand on Faith's hip. "I'm sorry," Tara said quietly.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything." Faith said. She kissed the top of Tara's head. "You can't help it if your brother's a world-class jerk." Tara didn't answer, and Faith stayed quiet for a few minutes, waiting to see if Tara would resume their conversation. When she couldn't stand it any longer, Faith prompted, "You were thinkin' about what I told you on your birthday."

Tara raised her head and looked at Faith. "I was," she said, and returned to Faith's shoulder. "I've been thinking about it a lot."

"Good? Bad?" Faith tried to keep her tone light.

"Good. Definitely good." Tara smiled. "You make me feel safe. And s-special." She tilted her head back and brushed her lips along Faith's jaw. When she returned her head to Faith's shoulder, Tara continued. "After muh-my mom died, everything was so bad. Gram kept telling me things would get better, but it was so hard to believe. Gram had the Sight. She was always saying things that turned out to be true, and um, the last time I saw her, she s-said I wouldn't find what I was looking for if I was always looking. I thought she was just, you know, being cryptic or something."

Faith played with Tara's hair while she waited for her to continue.

"Are you really going to leave?"

"Yeah. I'll just be in B's way. Cleveland has a hellmouth, and the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. It's all good."

Tara didn't say anything immediately, and Faith wished she could see Tara's face to gauge her response. Faith made herself be still and wait. Her hand stroked Tara's hair again and again. The motion soothed Faith, and Tara, too, who was still shaken by her brother's reappearance.

"I have another year before I graduate," Tara said.

"You could transfer," Faith suggested. "Case Western has a good reputation."

"I like it here. And, um, I have a scholarship."

"Whatever," Faith said indifferently. She heard 'no' from Tara, and tried to act like it didn't matter to her.

Tara felt the change as Faith shut herself down. She sat up. "W-we keep t-talking around the important th-things. Can we please stop doing that? If you want to ask me something, Faith, j-j-j-just ask."

Faith sat up and they faced each other. Their eyes locked, and for a long time, they just looked at each other. Tara watched Faith's brown eyes, entranced by the dancing gold flecks in her irises, while Faith struggled with her conflicting urges to protect herself or open up completely to Tara. She knew, from their talks in bed each night, that once she crossed the line she maintained between them, she wouldn't be able to back away. "I can't, not yet," she finally told Tara.

Tara was expecting a flat no, and her heart soared at Faith's answer. She smiled a little, and said, "Ok." She wasn't certain what her answer would be, and was glad for the additional time to make her decision.

That reply surprised Faith. She thought Tara would tell her to go away until she made up her mind. "Ok," she answered, and looked away from Tara. A few seconds later, she asked, "Ready for dinner?"

"Sure." Tara turned and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Faith scooted up beside her. While Tara blew out the candles, Faith retrieved Tara's book bag. Faith didn't reach for Tara's hand until they were outside. "Where're we going?"

"You pick."

Tara thought for a second. "How about the place by the movie theatre? They have a little of everything."

"Great!" Faith smiled. She let herself relax a little, and squeezed Tara's hand.

They didn't say anything else until they were seated. Then they began discussing the menu, and after that, Faith talked steadily. Tara watched her and listened with a bemused smile. Faith realized what she was doing and stopped herself. "I sound like Red," she said.

Tara smiled at her. "I was noticing the resemblance."

"Sorry. I'm a little nervous."

"Why?" Tara put her hand on the table, and Faith immediately covered it with her own.

"First date nerves."

"Our first date?" Tara asked, smiling.

"That, too." Faith sipped her water.

Tara's smile lessened for a moment. "Mine, too."

"How come you're not nervous?"

"I am," Tara told her.

"It doesn't show."

"Sometimes I wish it would."

The waiter interrupted them to take their orders, and they were quiet again after he left them. Then they both tried to talk at once. Tara stopped and let Faith continue. Their conversation stayed light through dinner.

Faith had stopped on the way to meet Tara to get movie tickets. She chose _Erin Brockavich_ not because she wanted to see it but because she thought Tara would. She grinned as she pulled Tara past the line and into the lobby. They found seats in the back, and looked around, talking occasionally, until the trailers began.

Faith was surprised that she liked the movie, and they talked about it as they slowly walked back to Revello Drive. Faith stayed alert during their walk, but they were accosted by vampires anyway. The two young men ignored Faith's warning, and when one of them grabbed Tara, Faith saw red. He lived only a few seconds after touching Tara, and his partner had time only to turn to run before Faith was on him. She jumped on his back and twisted his head until she heard his neck snap. She released him before he turned to dust.

It had happened so quickly that Tara doubted that 30 seconds passed before Faith was anxiously asking her, "You ok?"

Tara raised her hand to her neck. It was bleeding slightly where the vampire's fangs grazed her, and she looked at the blood on her hand. It was black in the moonlight, and unnerved her enough that she answered Faith with a nod.

Faith saw Tara's expression, and put an arm around her waist. She moved them forward quickly, and when they arrived at the house, she took Tara immediately to the first floor bathroom. Faith closed the toilet lid and sat Tara down, then got the first aid kit out. She cleaned Tara's neck gently and put a bandage over the small injury. Then she put the first aid kit away. She turned back to Tara and asked, "You all right?"

Tara smiled weakly. Her brain was still in shock at the speed of the vampires and Faith's greater speed. "Yeah."

"Sorry about that."

"Not your fault."

"Yeah, well, it isn't exactly how I thought our night would end."

Tara stood up. The bathroom was small, and Faith was standing so close to her that as Tara got to her feet, her breasts slid up Faith's body.

Faith's brain and body threw conflicting messages at her. Her body wanted her to stay still and see what would happen next, but her brain made her take a step back. "Don't tease," she choked out.

Tara hung her head. "Sorry," she said quietly.

Faith raised Tara's face. "It's not that," she said, and when she saw Tara's expression, she lowered her hand and took one of Tara's. "We need to talk."


	21. Chapter 21

Willow followed Buffy upstairs. The house was quiet for a change, and they both were grateful for the silence. They dropped their bags at the foot of the bed. Buffy maneuvered around the corner and flopped on her back with a sigh. Willow smiled at her, and Buffy said, "C'mere."

Willow smiled back. She jumped onto the bed and bounced a few times. The last time she folded her legs under and landed on her knees. She thrust her arms out with a flourish. "Ta da!" she said, and giggled.

Buffy laughed, too. "You're too cute. C'mere." Willow slid forward until her knees nearly touched Buffy's torso. Buffy tapped her lips. "Here."

Willow didn't hesitate; she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Buffy's. They kissed for a long time, and broke apart with a smack.

"Hey, I wasn't finished," Buffy protested.

"Neither am I," Willow said. "But we need to be comfortable."

"Comfortable is good," Buffy agreed, and followed Willow up to the head of the bed. They laid on their sides and looked at each other for a long time. Buffy's fingers stroked Willow's cheek. She kissed the redhead leisurely. They had hours and there was no need to hurry. Buffy rolled onto her back and pulled Willow onto her. They both sighed with relief, and Buffy slid her hands down Willow's back. She flexed her thigh and pulled Willow against her, and smiled into their kiss when Willow's groan vibrated against her tongue. When they stopped to breathe, Buffy brought her hands to Willow's face. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Willow answered. She lowered her face through Buffy's hands and dropped half a dozen light kisses on her lips. Then she lowered her head to Buffy's shoulder with a contented sigh.

Buffy slid one hand down to Willow's waist. The other went through her soft, red hair over and over. Buffy let everything go except the feelings Willow incited. She submerged herself in them, and time seemed to slip.

_They were in the hospital waiting room. Buffy counted heads. Dawn was curled up in Willow's lap, and Willow, eyes closed, rocked them. Xander and Anya napped. Giles looked grey and exhausted as he slumped over his knees. Faith paced._

_Something had happened to Tara. Buffy leaned down and kissed Willow's and Dawn's heads, then went to Faith. "C'mon. Willow will call."_

_Faith shook her head and looked Buffy in the eye. "It's my fault, and I'm not moving from here until I know what's going on."_

_Buffy tried to be gentle. "Faith, you know what happened. There's nothing you can do about it right now, and you look like you're about to bust a vein. They're getting ready to change shifts. Let's make sure everybody gets to their cars."_

_Faith shook her head again. "Can't do it, B."_

_"Ok, Faith," Buffy answered slowly. "At least sit down for a few minutes. You're making me crazy with the pacing."_

_"You paced when it was Red," Faith pouted._

_"All right, whatever," Buffy said with exasperation and returned to sit at Willow's side. "Want me to take her for a while?"_

_Willow opened her eyes and smiled at Buffy. "We're all right. How's Faith?"_

_"Freaked."_

_Willow nodded and laid her cheek against her daughter's head for a moment. "Understandable."_

_"Yeah," Buffy answered. She put her hand at the base of Willow's neck and massaged gently._

_A young intern approached Faith. "Ms. Spencer?"_

_Faith was on him in a nanosecond. "How's Tara?"_

_"Um," he stalled, and looked around._

_"Just tell me," Faith demanded with a growl._

_"All we can really do is sedate her. I'd like to keep her overnight for observation." He looked embarrassed._

_"Can I see her?"_

_"She's being admitted right now."_

_"Can I see her?"_

_"Just for a moment," he acquiesced, and turned to leave the room. Faith followed him._

_Tara looked suspiciously at Faith for a moment, then said "Firecracker!" with a big smile._

_Faith forced herself to smile back. Tara's arm was in a cast, and that was in a sling. Her lip was bruised. "Hey, Blondie," she answered._

_Tara pulled several strands of hair around to examine them. "I'm Blondie!" she said excitedly._

_Faith moved to the bedside while the intern backed out and closed the door. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart." She pushed back the hair Tara had examined._

_Tara looked at her solemnly. Her lip began to quiver and tears began to slide down her face. "I'm bad. I'm bad." She struggled unsuccessfully against the sling. "All the fish went home and I'm all alone."_

_Faith restrained her with a hug. "You're not alone," she said softly._

_Tara tolerated the embrace for a few seconds before beginning to squirm. Faith let her go, and Tara smiled hugely at her again before yawning._

_"Bedtime," Faith said cheerfully. "Lay down, sleepy girl."_

_To her amazement, Tara did. She curled on her uninjured side, back to Faith._

_Faith leaned in and kissed Tara's temple. "Sweet dreams," she said softly, and backed away. She turned and went into the hallway and back to the waiting room._

_Everyone was awake this time, and they all jumped up asking questions. When they settled, Faith told them, "We can bring her home tomorrow." She hung her head._

_Buffy reached her first. She put her arm across the younger woman's shoulders. "Let's get some air, okay?"_

_Faith nodded, and Buffy led her out._

Buffy, frowning, returned her attention to Willow. The redhead had fallen asleep, and Buffy smiled at her soft snores. She continued to stroke Willow's hair until she, too, fell asleep.

When Faith and Tara returned, Buffy woke up just enough to make sure that they were the source of the noise, and returned to deep sleep.

Faith left Tara on the couch and went to get them drinks. She eyed the milk for a moment before closing the refrigerator and rummaging through the cabinets until she found an unopened package of Oreos®. "Score!" she said triumphantly, and put the cookies on the counter. She got glasses from another cabinet and filled them with milk.

She returned to the living room with their snack. "You gave blood, so you get cookies."

"Um, I don't think that quite counts," Tara answered.

"Who's the Slayer?"

"You are," Tara laughed. She sobered. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And startin' tomorrow, I'm giving you some self-defense training." Faith's tone was serious.

"I'm not so good with all the," Tara jabbed the air.

"With the?" Faith asked.

"Fighting."

"That's not fighting. Fighting is jumping on his instep and driving an elbow into the solar plexus. And when the vamp lets go, run like hell." Faith handed Tara four cookies. She promptly pulled four more from the package and put them on her thigh. Faith picked up the top one and twisted it apart. She ate the piece with the least filling adhering to it and set the other aside, and methodically repeated the process while Tara watched with a raised eyebrow.

"That what you wanted to talk about?" Tara asked.

"Nope." Faith kept her attention on the cookies. Tara waited, but Faith remained quiet. Tara bit into a cookie. Faith looked sidewise at her and said, "That's sacrilege," around the cookie she was chewing .

"To each her own," Tara answered. She handed her last cookie to Faith. "I had a good time tonight. Thank you."

"Me, too." Faith finished her milk and put the glass aside. "Wanna do it again next week?"

"All except the vampire part."

"Deal." Faith leaned over and kissed Tara's cheek. "Whatcha wanna do now?"

"I think I'm ready for bed."

"Ok. I'll be up later."

"G'night, Faith." Tara moved next to Faith and kissed her, and when she finished, she stood up and went upstairs.

Faith took the cookies and their glasses to the kitchen. She put the cookies away and washed the glasses. Then she checked that the first floor was secure. Satisfied, Faith got a couple stakes from the weapons chest and left to patrol.

Upstairs, Tara listened to Faith moving around and knew when she heard the front door open and close that it would be much later before Faith came to bed. Faith continued to come close emotionally and back away at the last second. Tara understood why, but it still frustrated her. She reminded herself that they had known each other only a few weeks. She laid in the dark room and looked at the small strip of sky visible between the curtains.

Joyce was surprised at how quiet the house was when she returned home. She immediately went upstairs to check who was home. She found Buffy and Willow asleep and completely dressed except for their shoes. Willow was still lying on Buffy, whose arms circled her. Joyce smiled at them and went down the hall to the other bedroom. She peeked in and saw only Tara. She frowned, worried that Tara and Faith's date hadn't gone well.

Joyce went to her room and changed into pajamas. She sat in bed and read while she waited for Faith to return. She was deep in her book when the front door opened. Joyce marked her place and put the book aside. She got out of bed, pulling her robe on as she went.

Joyce joined Faith in the kitchen, where the Slayer was making sandwiches. "Hey Mrs. S.," Faith greeted her without turning from her task.

"Hi, Faith. How was your date?"

Faith smiled, and Joyce heard it in her voice. "It was good. We're gonna do it again next week." Faith quartered the sandwiches and moved them to a plate. She brushed the crumbs into her palm and put them in the trash and returned everything to the refrigerator. She pulled out two sodas and joined Joyce at the counter.

"So why were you out patrolling?" Joyce got up and got glasses and ice for both of them.

Faith finished chewing and swallowed before answering. "Vampires," she said matter-of-factly. "Thanks," she added when Joyce opened the sodas and filled the glasses.

"What vampires? You said you wouldn't take her on patrol." Joyce returned to her seat.

"I didn't. Stupid newbie vampires jumped T-Blondie while we were walking home."

"Is she all right?"

Faith nodded while she bit into her sandwich again. She chewed it a few times, then said around it. "Us ta rtch."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Joyce scolded gently.

"She got a scratch on her neck," Faith said after swallowing. She wolfed down the rest of the sandwiches and washed them down with half the soda. "I killed both of them. But they pissed me off so bad I had to go work it out." Faith slid from the chair, stood, and stretched. She put her plate and glass in the sink, then walked toward the living room. "Good night."

"Good night, Faith." Joyce followed her upstairs. From habit, she checked again on Buffy and Willow, who hadn't moved, before getting into her own bed.

Faith took a quick shower before getting into sleeping clothes. She slid into bed beside Tara, wrapped herself around the girl, and fell quickly into sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

The morning paper brought more bad news. There had been more murders, this time of a couple on campus. Their bodies were left on a bench under a broken light, arranged in a particularly gruesome fashion.

They sat soberly around the table without talking for several minutes before Willow got up.

"Where you going?" Buffy asked.

"To call Riley." Willow left the first of many messages on his machine. She called throughout the day as they all cleaned, did laundry, and studied. Joyce joined Faith on the couch with her book, but kept massaging her temples and finally put the book aside. She laid her head back and closed her eyes. She felt Faith get up, and when she returned, she laid a cool cloth across Joyce's eyes. "Thank you, dear."

"You're welcome. Want an aspirin or something?" Faith asked.

Buffy looked up from her book as her mother said, "No, thank you."

"If you change your mind, let me know." Faith picked up her book and sat down.

"I will," Joyce said. She felt Buffy watching her and said, "It's just a headache, Buffy. Finish your homework."

Buffy sighed and went back to her book. Both Willow and Tara suppressed their smiles. Faith, safely behind her book, smirked. After that, the house stayed quiet for more than an hour before the phone rang. Willow jumped to answer it.

"Willow, it's Riley."

"Hey, what's going on?"

"We had an incident this morning."

"Can you come for dinner?" Willow asked hopefully.

"That would be great." Riley smiled. He was finally off duty for a few hours, but too wound up to do more than nap.

"Come as soon as you can."

"On my way. Ok to bring Graham and Miller?"

"They cool?"

"They're cool."

"Okay. See you soon." Willow hung up and returned to the table. "I'll do whatever you need, chop, wash, whatever," she told Tara earnestly. "Riley's coming for dinner, and he's bringing two guys, and it would be much safer if Xander and Giles were here, and that's a lot of dinner to fix."

Tara looked at Willow curiously as she digested her statement. "What?"

Buffy giggled. "Will volunteered you to fix dinner for us plus five."

"Oh." Tara shrugged. "Ok." She put her school work aside and went into the kitchen. Faith followed her silently.

"Buffy, will you call Xander and Giles?" Willow asked.

"Yeah." She stood up and kissed Willow's cheek. "Get to work. I'll be there in a few." Before going to the phone, Buffy sat beside Joyce on the couch. "Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"How you doing?"

Joyce lifted her head and uncovered her eyes. "I've felt better. I think I'll lay down for a while."

"Okay. I'll check on you later. We'll try to keep it down."

"Thank you, Buffy." Joyce pushed up from the couch and slowly made her way upstairs as Buffy watched with a frown.

When her mother was out of sight, Buffy made the calls Willow asked, and got both men on the first try. They agreed to come as soon as they could, and when Giles asked whether he could bring anything, Buffy took the phone to Tara and removed their piles of books from the dining room table.

In the kitchen, Willow was peeling potatoes. Faith was pulling things out for Tara before she asked for them, and when Willow was ready to start cutting the potatoes, the pot was waiting at her elbow. Tara spoke to Giles for a few moments, then gave the phone to Faith to hang up.

Giles and Xander arrived first, the former with an enormous bowl of green salad that he gladly surrendered, then helped the Slayers wrestle the dining room table apart and put in the two extra leaves from the basement so the table would seat everyone. Then they gathered the chairs and set the table. Half an hour later, Riley arrived with Graham and Miller in tow. One of them had flowers, and the others had bags of drinks.

Tara kept Willow busy in the kitchen. Faith slid in and out, always there with what Tara needed next, and Buffy stayed out of the way once the table was ready. No one talked much as they worked, although the men settled around the television set tuned to ESPN. By silent mutual consent, there was no shop talk.

Tara gave Buffy notice 20 minutes before dinner would be served, and Buffy trotted upstairs to check on her mother. She rapped on the door before opening it. Joyce sat up and yawned.

"Mom, dinner's going to be ready soon."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"Are you feeling any better?" Buffy asked.

"Much better." Joyce smiled at Buffy. "I'll be down in a minute."

Buffy smiled back. "Ok," she said, and returned to the kitchen.

After dinner, the men cleaned while the women stayed around the table. When the work was done, they returned to their seats. They eyed each other nervously for a few moments before Willow blurted, "What happened this morning?"

"Two things," Riley said. "First, we had a near riot in the cages. Had to gas them to stop it. Second, two more civilians were found."

"The ones in the paper?" Willow asked.

"Another couple."

"Oh." Willow looked at the table for a moment, thinking, and her head popped up when she had another question. "Was it Adam?"

"No." Riley looked uneasily at Graham and Miller. "It was Dr. Walsh and Dr. Angleman."

"How do you know?"

"Delta Team bagged them right after."

"Okay," Willow said slowly.

"They're being treated like every other HST. But they aren't like them at all," Riley said. "They're more machine than human."

"They scare the hell outta me," Graham mumbled, and Miller seconded him.

"Me, too," Riley admitted.

"As long as they aren't running loose, they aren't our problem," Faith said coolly. "Where is Adam and what is he up to?"

After a few moments, Riley said, "We don't know. We've been too busy to look for him."

"Excuse me?" Buffy said.

"Hostiles are coming out from everywhere. We're getting full," Riley said.

"Getting!" Miller scoffed. "We were full last week."

"It's like they want to get caught," Graham added.

"Why would they want to be caught?" Buffy wondered.

"Don't know," Riley answered.

When no one else said anything, Riley stood and pushed his chair back. "Thank you again for dinner. It was great."

Graham and Miller followed his lead, and they went back to their dorm to get some sleep. Xander left shortly after, and the girls put the house back together while Joyce and Giles chatted over a cup of tea. Then Buffy, Willow, Faith, and Tara left for the Bronze.

The streets were busy as they always were on nice nights, but it seemed that no vampires stalked the couples too wrapped up in each other to notice. The Bronze was quiet, too. The band wasn't having a good night, and the girls sat on the couch until the manager put music on the sound system. Then, Faith dragged all of them to the floor.

Buffy and Willow stayed for one song before Buffy grumpily limped off. She hoped that the knee restraint would be gone soon, and absentmindedly bent her knee to sit. The metal supports gave way with a creak that turned every head in its direction. Buffy looked sheepish and said to Willow, "Guess I don't need it any more." and began separating the Velcro straps. She stood up and shook out her leg. Buffy walked to the end of the bar, where a huge trashcan sat, and put the cast in it.

Buffy returned to the couch and offered Willow her hand. Willow smiled and stood up. They went back to the dance floor for a while, and when they returned to the couch, Tara came with them while Faith went to the bar for flavored water.

After a break, they all returned to the dance floor for a few more songs, but even Faith was bored after half an hour of what sounded like the same song. She caught Buffy's eye and jerked her head toward the door. Buffy nodded, and both couples moved toward the exit.

They took the long way home, through four cemeteries, all unnervingly quiet. They saw no one alive, dead, or anywhere between. The house was dark, although the porch light was on. Faith and Tara headed for the television. Buffy and Willow went upstairs. They stopped first at Joyce's room, and Buffy was relieved to see her mother asleep. She carefully closed the door and she and Willow went down the hall to Buffy's room.

"How's your knee?" Willow asked.

"Good. Much better without that thing." Buffy sat on the bed and frowned at the small twinge. "Maybe something lighter, though."

"Let's get your pants off," Willow said, and moved toward Buffy.

"Thought you'd never ask," Buffy smirked.

Willow looked at Buffy for a moment. She stopped just out of the Slayer's reach, then turned toward the door, and reached out with her left hand. The door closed quietly, and shimmered with a blue light that quickly spread outward until the walls, floor, and ceiling glowed. When the room was engulfed in its soft glow, it pulsed brightly, then disappeared. Buffy looked quizzically at Willow.

"Silencing spell. We can hear, they can't," Willow explained.

Buffy reached for her again, and this time, Willow moved into her grasp. Buffy's hands flowed along the redhead's body as she knelt and began to unfasten Buffy's jeans. Willow pulled Buffy's underwear down with her pants. Her nipples hardened at the explosion of smell emanating from the blonde's crotch. Willow turned her lips into Buffy's calf as her hands efficiently removed her shoes. She caught Buffy's socks with her thumbs, and removed what clothing remained below her waist with one impatient tug.

Buffy urged Willow up and locked their lips as they fell back on the bed. Buffy's hands worked quickly to remove what she could of Willow's clothing without breaking their kiss.

Downstairs, Faith frowned at the television. "Why is it so quiet all of a sudden?"

"Spell," Tara answered absently. Willow's magick blocked sound from within the room, which felt like a blank spot to Tara. She turned to Faith. "It's worse than listening to them."

"You'll have to talk to Red about it." Faith slid closer to Tara on the sofa. "Bet I can make you forget about it."

Tara smiled. "I'm sure you can," she answered flirtatiously.


	23. Chapter 23

During the next week, they led lives as close to normal as they got. They left each morning at the same time, and returned home in the late afternoon to homework and dinner, followed by research or patrolling. Willow chatted with Riley on the computer, and between that and the deciphered disks became more worried about Adam's absence.

Riley's last message spooked Willow into calling an emergency Scooby meeting. She phoned Giles, who picked up Xander and drove from cemetery to cemetery until he met up with Faith and Buffy.

"The Initiative is being locked down as we speak," Willow reported. "Something bad is going on inside."

Faith and Buffy tensed up, but let Willow continue.

"Riley thinks Adam is taking them. Soldiers and demons and Dr. Walsh and who knows what. Or why. We can't let him do whatever he's planning."

"Will, we haven't been able to stop him so far," Buffy said.

"We've been working on that," Giles said, and drew both Slayers' attention. He reached down into his bag and put the item he removed on the table.

Everyone but Giles stared at it, wondering silently what was next. After a long pause, Faith said, "If that's all we got to hit him with, we're screwed."

Giles ignored her. "It's part of a ritual," he said. "To gather the power of the First Slayer's attributes and concentrate it in the Slayer."

"Which one?" Xander asked.

"I believe it is Buffy." Giles said in his measured tones. "But you both must prepare."

"Figures," Faith said softly. Tara, hearing the bitterness in Faith's voice, reached between their chairs and took Faith's hand.

"So what do we do?" Willow asked, and Giles explained.

When Giles finished, Xander said, "That's the third craziest plan I've ever heard, but the first two worked. Count me in."

"Me, too," Willow said, and they continued around the table until each assented.

"Right then. You need to prepare," Giles said. He pushed photocopied instructions to Willow and Tara, then replaced the gourd into its leather satchel. "We'll meet back here tomorrow afternoon."

None of the women looked up from their reading as Giles and Xander let themselves out.

"He's kidding, right?" Faith asked when she completed the first page.

"Giles never kids," Buffy answered with barely suppressed mirth. "But you gotta admit, the whole magic gourd thing is freaky, even for us."

"Says the girl who blew up the high school on graduation day," Willow said.

Tara looked up at that. "I'm sorry, I thought you said Buffy blew up the high school."

"Willow helped," Buffy said defensively, while Willow answered Tara with, "She did."

"It was epic," Faith added.

"Okay," Tara said slowly, and turned to the next page. Faith moved her chair closer so they could read together.

"Do I have to read this stuff?" Buffy complained.

"Yes," Willow told her firmly, and after that, the only sound was from the turning of pages.

It was late before they finished the tasks on Giles' list. Meditations, chants, more meditations, and finally, ritual baths. They were all clean and tired when they climbed into their beds. Willow and Buffy laid forehead to forehead, sharing endearments and the occasional smooch, for a few minutes before moving into their regular sleeping positions.

On the other side of the bathroom, things were different. Faith was restless, and didn't want to be calmed. She sat crosslegged on the bed, with Tara's hand on her knee, and talked. Despite her efforts to stay awake, Tara drifted into sleep. Faith watched her, and kept the rest of her secrets for another night.

Giles and Xander returned late the next afternoon. Giles' bag was bulging, and the gourd peeked out the top. The women were ready when they arrived. Despite Giles' instruction that they wouldn't need weapons, both Faith and Buffy had tucked a few away in their outfits. Willow was a ball of nervous energy, and she babbled to herself nearly non-stop.

Giles' car wasn't large enough to hold all of them so they set out on foot toward the UCSD campus. They hoped to find the entrance they used to escape the Initiative, but couldn't locate it.

"Guess we're going through the front door, then," Buffy said, and they went around to Riley's dorm. Although it looked like a fraternity house, there was no activity around or inside the building. The front door was open, and they let themselves in quietly.

They found the elevator quickly, and Buffy and Faith opened the doors. They waited nervously while the others lowered themselves to the bottom of the shaft, and followed quickly.

When they pulled open the doors below, they were met by a dozen very large men with rifles. Deciding that living to tell the story was more important, they let themselves be taken to the Initiative's new commander.

He was regular Army, and dismissed their claims that the Initiative was being manipulated by something its' scientists created. Then the lights went out. That stopped his tirade, and he ordered a very nervous private to guard the group before stepping out to see what the ruckus was.

They watched over the private's shoulder as the emergency generators brought the cameras back on line. Unlike the private, the Scoobies knew what to expect, and were more impatient to leave than anything else.

"Hey," Faith said. When the private turned to face her, she punched him once. He was thrown from his chair onto the floor, unconscious. Faith looked around the group. To Buffy, she said, "Time to party."

Buffy nodded. "Will, you, Tara and Giles stay between Faith and I. Xander, get his weapon and cover the rear."

When she was satisfied that everyone was in position, they left the small communications room and stepped into hell that the Initiative had become. It was a sickening cross between Bosch and Goya. Demons fought each other and the soldiers, who were repulsed each time they tried to mount an organized response.

Willow kept her head down and stayed as close behind Buffy as she could. Tara, who had never seen anything like it before, scurried along behind, chanting prayers under her breath. Xander stepped back into his soldier persona and pushed Giles ahead of him. Faith enjoyed the carnage and contributed to the body count at every opportunity.

The door to 314 was unlocked, and once in, everyone went to work. Faith barricaded the door while Buffy uncovered the tunnel entrance to Adam's lair. Tara and Willow drew the sacred circle on the floor with colored sand. Giles unpacked things from his bag, and Xander helped Faith.

Once everyone was inside the sacred circle, the Slayers took off. They knew they had a limited amount of time to find Adam before the spell took effect. Giles had been vague about the time parameters, and neither Tara or Willow could tell them any more.

As they went further into the tunnel, the Slayers ran across increasing numbers of what could most charitably be described as Adam's early experiments. Faith wasted no time in small talk or battering a defeated foe. Buffy, too, forsook her usual punning.

When they reached Adam, he seemed surprised to see both of them. Like boxers in the first round, they felt out each others' styles. Buffy and Faith, even in a tag-team, were no closer to winning than they had been in the past, but kept attacking.

That all changed in one moment. Buffy and Faith, standing shoulder to shoulder, became one being. When Adam's arm morphed into a machine gun, She waved her hand, and bullets melted into a blue shimmer.

"Interesting," Adam commented, and changed to a small missile launcher. He fired, expecting, at the least, that whatever was before him would duck for cover. Instead, She waved her hand again, and the missile turned into three white doves.

For a moment, Adam was confused by the unexpected change of events. Fear flickered across his features before he launched himself at the glow the Slayers had become. She easily countered each of his moves, then launched an attack so graceful it could have been dance. At its end, Adam stood unsteadily, confused at his inability to counter Her moves.

She thrust her hand into his chest, just to the left of the surgical staples holding Adam's pectoral muscles to his sternum. He looked down at the wrist protruding from his body, then looked up as he comprehended what was happening. She removed Her hand, covered in gore. As She opened Her palm to examine the small bit of metal She had extracted, Adam's body collapsed.

After a cursory look, She closed Her fist tightly and destroyed the uranium core that had powered Adam. As the molecules disbursed into the atmosphere, the Slayers fell apart. The glow that had held them together faded, and a few moments later, they regained their senses.

Buffy and Faith sat up and looked at each other. As usual, Faith spoke first. "That was different."

"Uh huh," Buffy agreed. She got to her feet and made a cursory examination of their surroundings before her thoughts turned to Willow. She offered a hand to Faith, and pulled Faith to her feet, then toward the door.

Making their way back the way they had come was easier than their first trip. The trail of carnage decreased the closer they got to the small room where they had left their friends.

They found them sitting in a line against the only undamaged wall. Xander had the automatic rifle aimed at them, but put it down when he recognized them. Buffy ignored everyone and hurried to kneel in front of Willow. "You all right?" she asked anxiously.

Willow nodded. "You?" she asked.

"Yeah," Buffy answered. She cupped Willow's face in her hands and kissed her gently. "Whatever you did, it worked," she told her.

"Wonderful!" Giles exclaimed. "You will have to explain how it worked."

Both Slayers ignored him. Faith held her hand out to Tara, who took it and tugged Faith down in front of her. They looked at each other without saying anything. Tara's free hand brushed gently across a small cut on the outside edge of Faith's eyebrow, sealing it as her fingertips went. That same hand went through Faith's hair to the back of her neck, and pulled Faith toward her. Faith went willingly into their kiss.

After they separated, Xander cleared his throat and got to his feet. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm ready to get out of here."

Giles was next on his feet, then Faith and Tara, Buffy, and finally, Willow. Faith easily unblocked the door, and opened it cautiously. The silence made them all as uneasy as the earlier bedlam had, and they exited the Initiative in the same order they had initially set out for 314. This trip was slower, as they picked their way through corpses and piles of ash under the yellow light of the dying emergency system. They encountered nothing alive, and didn't talk, except for warnings, until they were safely outside.

Their walk back to Buffy's was quiet, too. Except for the Slayers, they were drained from the spell, and Buffy and Faith were trying to make sense of its effect on them. By the time they reached Revello Drive, the realization that they had won had sunk in and had them all excited. Conversations began in bits and pieces, and except for Buffy and Willow, they arrayed themselves in front of the television for a movie marathon.

Upstairs, Willow first invoked the silence spell. Then, she and Buffy stripped and headed to the shower. They didn't talk much, and didn't linger in the shower. Dripping, they went into their room and closed the bathroom door before beginning to dry each other. While Willow toweled her off, Buffy said, "I still feel Her. You."

Willow nodded. She was both tired and exhilarated. As she touched Buffy, exhilarated was winning. She didn't ask any questions. Buffy would tell her everything in her own time. Now, what was important was that they were safe and clean and headed for their bed.

As if reading her mind, Buffy scooped Willow up and walked to the bed. She laid Willow down gently, and moved on top of her. Willow sighed in pleasure and relief, and they began the ritual that bound them more tightly than any other.

Downstairs, Giles and Xander fell asleep within 10 minutes of the movie starting. Faith looked across Tara at them and shook her head. "Let's go upstairs and get comfortable," Faith suggested.

Tara, whose mind was full of questions, agreed, and after turning off the TV and lights, climbed the stairs ahead of Faith. She appreciated that Willow used the silencing spell. It was too difficult and uncomfortable to lie in bed with Faith while listening to their friends.

They changed into nightshirts and took their usual position in bed, with Faith spooned against Tara's back. Faith inhaled the familiar scent of Tara's hair and almost immediately fell into deep sleep. A few moments later, Tara followed.

Their dreams were dark and disturbing. Faith relived each moment of the horror that Kakistos had inflicted on her, while Tara's mind dredged up the hours she had spent in punishment in a small, dark closet. They unconsciously pulled away from each other, losing in the process the one thing that could have stopped their nightmares.

Downstairs, Xander found himself trapped in his parents' basement, between some unknown terror that scratched at the door and the dead-end jobs that he had worked. Giles' dreams were worse. He saw a bleak future of funerals for each of his young charges, and the post-apocalyptic nightmare that followed when no one was left to prevent demons from ending the human world.

Even Joyce's dreams were uneasy, but across the hall, Buffy and Willow, who had expended what little energy they had left on each other, slept peacefully. For the first time in too long, Buffy's rest was undisturbed. Beside her, Willow slept motionless.

In the morning, Faith ran off her restlessness. She was determined not to slide back into old hablts, and expended her nervous energy in a dawn run through Sunnydale. She was back before Tara woke up to find the note Faith left her. Faith crumpled it up and threw it into the trashcan before heading for the shower.

Downstairs, Giles and Xander slept on while Joyce came downstairs and started coffee and tea. Faith, barefoot and with wet hair, joined her soon after. Eventually, everyone wandered into the kitchen, but they were far less animated than usual. Joyce wrote it off to exhaustion. For weeks, she had listened to them strategize, and she figured they were tired from the fight.

Buffy and Willow were last to come downstairs. Unlike the others, they looked rested. Joyce noticed, but kept it to herself. Before long, Giles and Xander left, and the girls slipped into their regular weekend routine of cleaning and studying. Finals loomed as large and menacing as any apocalypse, and they had taken hours of study time to deal with Adam.

The last day of finals was the worst for Willow. She got up that morning feeling ill, and wrote it off to something she'd eaten the night before. The nausea made it difficult to concentrate on the exam, and when she finished the test, Willow hurried to give it to the proctor before racing to the nearest women's room. If there had been anything in her stomach, she would have brought it up. After a few dry heaves, the nausea subsided, and she was able to get up off her knees, and spent nearly 10 minutes sitting on the toilet to recover.

When she felt a little better, Willow went to wait for Buffy on the steps of the library. She dozed a little while she waited, but was awake to see Buffy lope toward her. She got to her feet and met Buffy at the base of the steps.

Buffy's demeanor changed as soon as she saw Willow. "You look terrible, Will. Do you feel all right?"

Willow smiled weakly. "Not really."

"Then we'll just go home."

"We were going to the beach," Willow protested feebly.

Buffy shook her head. "The beach will be there all summer. You need to go home and take it easy." Then she grinned. "I told you all that studying would make you sick," she teased.

"Ha ha," Willow answered. "We both know all that studying will get me straight A's."

"We'll see," Buffy said. She tugged on Willow's hand to get them started on the walk home.

They spent the afternoon lounging in the back yard. Buffy laid in the sun, while Willow sat in the shade and read. A portable radio played softly, and occasionally, Willow would hear Buffy hum along.

Tara joined them in mid-afternoon. She sat in the shade near Willow, and they talked quietly about their exams for a few minutes before Tara, too, disappeared into a book. The afternoon passed so quickly that Faith and Joyce's arrival startled them, and everyone but Willow prepared for dinner. She excused herself to Buffy and went upstairs to lie down, conscious of the four sets of eyes that followed her up the stairs.

- 30 -


End file.
